The Boundaries of Family and Friendship
by Shawna D and ElvenHope
Summary: How large are the boundaries of family and friendship? How far can they be pushed before the families break apart? Both the Royal Family of Mirkwood and the Family of Imaldris are about to find out. Finished!
1. It's called a Family

**The Boundaries of Family and Friendship**

By Shawna D.and ElvenHope

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize is Tolkien's. Admir is Shawna D.'s OC (Estel's stepsister) and Aradwyn and Rogir are ElvenHope's OCs (Legolas's brothers) also in "To Call One Brother" and "Shadows of the Past".

**Note:** Estel is 6, Legolas and Arwen are 8, Admir is 11, Elladan and Elrohir are 12, Rogir is 13, and Aradwyn is 15.

**_

* * *

_**

**"It's Called a Family"**

**By ElvenHope**

It was a beautiful day in Imaldris, the sun was shining, the birds were singing – in fact if there was a better day to be found in Middle-Earth she had yet to find it. And yet there was one thing, one little _tiny_ thing which happened to be wrong with that beautiful day – and it was tugging at the bottom of her dress.

"Get off Estel," Admir said shaking her foot slightly in an effort to detach the oversized limpet. "Go and find Elladan and Elrohir to play with."

"But they are still asleep," the young adan whined.

"What about Arwen?" Admir asked desperately.

"She is too girly," Estel said.

"And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?" Admir asked feigning anger. "_I _am a girl too if you have forgotten, brother dear."

"Yes but you are a _nice_ girl," Estel said still whining.

"And now you are calling Arwen nasty?" Admir asked raising an accusing eyebrow.

"No, I am calling her _boring_," Estel said letting go and folding his arms defiantly. "All she ever does is pick flowers and write poetry and... do boring girl stuff."

"Hmm..." Admir looked down at the small being crossly. She had been halfway through the story of Glorfindel and the balrog, and had just gotten to the really good bit, when Estel had found her out in the gardens of Imaldris. "Well_ I_ can be boring and girly too; then will you leave me alone?"

"No," Estel said. "I will just tell Ada and he will _make_ you play with me."

"Are you threatening me?" Admir asked smiling.

Estel grinned. "Yes."

With that Admir jumped forward and grabbed her little brother's wrists holding them up above his head and tickling him mercilessly.

"No, Admir!" The child cried screwing his eyes tight shut. "Please stop!"

"Will you leave me alone?" Admir asked.

"Yes, alright," Estel breathed and Admir let go. The child backed away a little then dove forward and grabbed his sister's book turning, and sprinted up to the house as fast as his little legs would carry him.

"Why you little..." Admir said through gritted teeth and began to follow the mischievous child.

Estel was a good runner for his size and with the added help of a surprise attack he was well ahead of his sister. Admir followed behind him cursing him under her breath using the words she had often heard her elder brothers say.

The young adan ran inside and along the corridors knocking over anyone and anything in his way, leaving Admir to apologize for the damage.

Finally he reached his brothers' room, and pushing open the door dived towards Elladan's bed hiding under the covers, and waking the sleeping elf immediately.

"Estel what are you...?" Elladan began as the child wriggled about under the covers.

"Ssh," Estel hissed. "I am hiding."

"Hiding from who...?" Elladan began, but at that moment the door to their bedroom burst open and it became obvious who the child was hiding from.

"Where is he?" Admir yelled scanning the room; then her gaze came to rest on Elladan's covers which were wriggling about a lot. She crept forwards, her natural elven grace making it impossible for the adan to hear her footsteps. Then when she was close enough she pulled off the sheets to reveal a terrified looking Estel clinging totheir brother's leg.

"What is this all about?" Elladan asked as Admir tried to pry the child off his leg.

"He has taken my book," Admir said crossly as she pulled Estel. Then she paused and with one gigantic tug pulled both Estel and Elladan off the bed and onto the floor.

"Ow," Elladan said crossly rubbing his head. "Do you mind? I was trying to sleep."

"Well _I_ was trying to _read_, until _someone_ stole my book!" Admir said crossly and finally managed to pull Estel off their brother's leg. She snatched the book off him and was about to leave when the door burst open once again, to reveal a fuming Arwen.

"What in Arda are you doing?" She asked crossly. "The whole of Imaldris – no wait – the whole of Middle Earth can hear you." She glanced over at Elrohir. "And what is he still doing asleep? Half the day has already gone."

"I wish I was still asleep," muttered Elladan looking wistfully at his bed.

"Humph," Arwen snorted as she strode over to Elrohir and nudged him slightly. "Wake up." She said in an extremely annoying sing-song voice, however, when her brother continued to sleep she tried a different approach. "Wake up!"

"Ah, he calls me lazy, but I am not the one still asleep," Elladan said arranging his sheets back on his bed.

"You would be asleep if Estel had not woken you," Admir said gesturing to the child who was still sitting on the floor.

"Wake up!" Arwen yelled at Elrohir and sighed exasperatedly, then without a second thought she grabbed the glass of water on Elrohir's bedside table and tipped it over his head.

Elrohir sat up with a start and looked around wildly.

"What in Arda was that for?" Elrohir asked crossly looking at Arwen who had a smug smile on her face.

"You would not wake up," she answered putting the glass slowly back down on the bedside table.

"You did not have to do that though!" Elrohir said crossly then shot a look at Admir, Elladan and Estel who were trying desperately not to laugh - or in Elladan's case failing miserably at keeping a straight face. "Stop laughing!"

"It was funny though," Admir managed through her fit of giggles.

"You should have seen your face," Elladan grinned.

Elrohir made an inaudible sound of fury and jumped up pulling his sisters long black hair. Arwen began to shout for help whilst the other three continued to laugh. At the same time, however, Estel crept forwards and grabbed Admir's book. As soon as she noticed she yelled at him to give it back and began to chase the young human around the room, whilst Estel screamed that Admir was going to kill him. Elladan watched the whole thing in confusion before being tripped over by Estel and landing flat on the floor.

And that was how Elrond found them.

"What in Arda are you lot doing in here?" The Lord of Imaldris bellowed when he opened the door to the room, grey eyes livid with anger.

Immediately everyone froze and Elrohir slowly let go of his sister's hair.

"Elrohir, would _you_ like to explain?" Elrond asked crossly.

Elrohir shuffled about awkwardly for a moment then began. "I do not know really, _she_," he pointed an accusatory finger at Arwen, "poured my glass of water over my head so I... I... pulled her hair."

"Hm," Elrond said giving Elrohir a disdainful look and turning to Arwen. "Why did you pour the glass of water over his head?"

"Because he would not wake up Ada, and it is late already," Arwen said. "And anyway he has work to do for his tutor today."

"Oh," Elrohir said he had completely forgotten that.

"Yes. Oh," Elrond said then turned slowly to Admir and Estel who were halfway through some sort of wrestling match. "And would you like to explain what you are doing?"

"_He_ stole _my_ book!" Admir said quickly. "I was sitting outside minding my own business and he _stole_ it."

"I would not have had to if you agreed to play with me," Estel said quickly.

"I do not _have_ to play with you!" Admir fumed, she was not going to be blamed for this.

"Do _to_."

"Do _not_."

"Do _to_."

"Do _not_."

"Do _to_..."

"Enough," Elrond said he glanced at Elladan on the floor for a moment, but deciding that he probably didn't want to know about what had happened. He turned back to them all. "Each of you will apologize for what you have done then you will all play a game _together_ outside, understood?"

"But Ada..." Arwen and Admir began both at the same time.

"No buts," Elrond said. "Elladan and Elrohir get changed, Admir put your book away, Arwen go and find a servant to clean up the water and then _all_ _five_ _of you_ will go and play a game outside together, **like a family**, do you understand?"

"Yes, Ada," they all said in unison.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Elladan was sitting with his eyes closed under an apple tree. 

_"Twenty one, twenty two, twenty three..."_

Why did he always have to count first? That was a stupid question; it was a rule wasn't it? The eldest _always_ counted first - and who had made up that rule? Estel of course, the one who _happened_ to be the youngest. Soon though, Estel would catch them up and then he would pay for this.

_"Twenty four, twenty five, twenty six..."_

Elladan and Elrohir were both twelve, practically thirteen now in human years, followed byAdmir who was 11, and then Arwen who was eight, and finally Estel who was six.

_"Twenty seven, twenty eight, twenty nine..."_

"Thirty!" He yelled opening his eyes scanning the area. "Coming, ready or not!"

* * *

Admir ran along a path shrouded in trees then stopped. She could swear that she had heard someone – or something. She span around searching for the source of the noise, but everything was silent again save for the birds chirping in the tree tops. 

She walked on slower than before and more cautiously. A twig snapped and she jumped.

"Who... who is there?" She asked shakily even though she knew it was probably just one of the twins playing a trick on her. "Elladan? Elrohir?" There was another faint sound, and she had the feeling that someone was watching her. She turned again, but the path was empty. "Estel? Arwen?"

She span back in the other direction and stopped, her eyes darting about the trees. They were so close to her; whoever they were they were so close, she could feel them.

Then suddenly hands covered her eyes and she drew in a sharp breath to terrified to scream.

"Guess who?"

* * *

Please review, we really want to know what you think! 

Namarie

Shawna D and ElvenHope


	2. Friends from Mirkwood

**Chapter 2: Friends from Mirkwood**

**By Shawna D.**

* * *

Admir shivered. She was totally petrified. She knew that Elrond has always told them to be careful when playing hide and seek, why hadn't she listened to him? Why did she have such a short attention span? Now she was going to die and it was her own fault! Suddenly her attacker uncovered her eyes and released her, smirking. Admir kept her eyes closed and sank to the ground. 

"Just get it over with." she muttered.

"Get what over with?" asked a familiar voice that Admir would know anywhere. She had known it even when she was a baby. She still knew it.

"Rogir…?" she asked quietly opening her eyes and looking up just to make sure it was him. She looked up into his emerald eyes. It was definitely Rogir. She would know him anywhere, especially since he was her best friend, and she secretly had a soft spot for him.

"Are you ok, Admir?" he asked offering her his hand and helping her up.

'_No thanks to you._' she though but she wasn't able to say it. She was too surprised about holding Rogir's hand.

Rogir gave her a confused look. "Admir…?" he asked.

Admir snapped to reality. "Huh wha--? Oh, I-I am fine." She replied.

Rogir didn't seem too sure. "If you are "fine"…then _why_ are you still holding my hand?" he asked holding up their linked hands to show her. Admir blushed and quickly let go.

"Sorry…" she mutter embarrassed

"Found you!" cried Elladan running over to the two elves. "Huh? Rogir…?" he asked,"What are you doing here? Are Legolas and Aradywn here too?"

Rogir snorted and gave Elladan a look that said "what do you think?". "Ada will not let us go _anywhere_ without ol' Aradwyn, his _favorite_." He folded his arms.

Someone behind him coughed.

"Oh, hello gwador." said Rogir calmly, knowing the cough to have been made by Aradywn, his older brother. Aradwyn glared at Rogir. "I hope you were not talking about me, gwador-nin."

"No of course not." replied Rogir in a fake "innocent" tone, rolling his eyes. He turned to Admir. "Come on." He told her. Of course Admir would never say no to Rogir, and nodded following him.

"So what were you doing with 'Dan?" he asked using Elladan's teasing nickname.

Admir sighed. "Playing hide and seek." she replied.

Rogir gave her a confused look. "With _your brothers and sister_? I thought you _hated_ playing with them?"

Admir sighed again. She turned to look at Rogir. "Long story short: Ada wanted us all to play like "_a family_"." She pretended to throw up at the thought of being a family with the twins and Arwen. She already had to deal with her brother.

Rogir laughed. "Well ofall people, would anyone that does not know me believe that I am related to Aradwyn or Legolas? We are nothing alike! We do not even have the same hair color!" he laughed again.

Admir observed Rogir. It was true; he had dark hair and emerald eyes. Legolas had blond hair and ice blue eyes, and Aradwyn had a darker blonde with bright hazel eyes. Both Aradwyn and Rogir had their mother's eyes, but Aradwyn looked the most like her. Admir had always wondered why Rogir was so different, how he could be related to his brothers. But she liked how different he was. He wasn't loud and obnoxious like Aradwyn was sometimes, and he didn't like to fight like her older brothers. And he didn't go around stealing people's books. Admir laughed.

"Something funny, Admir?" asked Rogir raising an eyebrow at her.

Admir giggled. "I was thinking about how you are different from all the other boys, and I was thinking you do not steal books like Estel! I was just getting to the good part!" she whined.

"Have you ever noticed that you _always_ say that?" asked Rogir chuckling.

Admir crossed her arms. "No! I mean it this time!" she whined again.

Rogircontinued tolaugh at her. "You say that _every_ time." He said giving her a fake stern look. He put on a mocking expression and said, "But I am at the good part, do not bother me! No, Estel I will play with you later! No, I was just getting to the good part! No, I am serious this time! No I will not say this next time I am reading a book because it is true this time!" he laughed harder.

Admir looked mad. "Shut up Rogir, it was _not_ funny. And stop laughing, you will give yourself the hiccups." She said.

Rogir smirked, "Right…"

Admir laughed. "You don't even know what they are, do you?"

Now it was Rogir that was mad. "Hollen am! Maybe I do not, alright?"

Admir pretended to look worried but Rogir didn't realize she was faking.

"It is really serious, did you know you could die from them?" she did her best to keep a straight face.

Rogir seemed a bit uneasy. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"I do not know." She said evilly. "Maybe you will have to find out yourself…"

* * *

Reviews are welcomed!

Elven Hope

YES! VERY WELCOMED!

Shawna D.


	3. Mud fights aren't simply human affairs

Chapter 3: Mud Fights Aren't Simply Human Affairs 

By Elven Hope

* * *

Legolas crept through the bushes towards the small form he saw huddled a little way away. He had been following Aradwyn, but the sight of the small adan had distracted him. The boy turned and he darted behind a tree. 

That was a close one - Legolas had forgotten that although the adan didn't have the natural heightened senses of an elf, being raised by them did help a lot, especially when two of those elves were Elladan and Elrohir (you had to always be wary of them). The elfling peeked out from behind the tree and crept forwards again. The adan was crouched down behind some bushes a little way away. All he had to do was get through the undergrowth without being noticed. Legolas darted forwards his elven grace letting him jump over low branches and briars and still manage to land with out making a sound. Then in a few seconds he was on top of the adan and ready to pounce. He moved carefully and quietly until he was right up behind the boy then...

"BOO!"

Estel jumped out of his skin in fright and fell backwards over the bush. Legolas smiled triumphantly and peered over the bush to see that the adan had landed on a thistle and was desperately trying to disentangle his leg from a briar.

"Legolas?" Estel asked more than a note of annoyance in his voice. "Help me."

"Why should I?" Legolas asked tauntingly. "You got yourself into this mess so you can get yourself out of it."

"But I didn't, you made me jump." Estel said angrily and finally managing to free his foot he lunged forwards grabbing the young elf and pulling him forwards into the briars.

"You got yourself into it," Legolas ground out as he tried to escape. "Because you don't listen properly to the world around you." Finally he got free and Estel gasped in horror at the blood which ran down the side of Legolas' neck where a thorn had broken the skin. "Ah you're bleeding! You're going to die! I didn't mean to kill you!" Legolas sighed and grabbing the boy by the scruff of the neck hoisted him out of the brambles and into a clearing.

"I'm not going to die; it's just a bit of blood." Legolas said wiping away the red substance and showing it to Estel on his hand. "See?"

"Ah!" Estel yelled again and backed away from Legolas. "Keep it away from me."

Legolas looked down at his hand, grinned evilly, and stepped forwards towards Estel. The child turned and ran, and soon the pair of them were racing around the clearing, Estel shouting for help and Legolas hot on his tail. Finally the elf gave up and wiped the blood away on his tunic.

"That wasn't nice," Estel said from where he sat panting on the floor.

"Auta miqula yrch," Legolas said in Sindarin using a phrase Rogir commonly used on him.

"Don't do that!" Estel whined the young adan could barely manage the common tongue let alone Sindarin.

Legolas smiled. "Dolle naa lost."

"Daro ha Legolas." Legolas froze, then turned slowly to see Aradwyn, Elladan, and Elrohir standing a little way behind him.

"What were you doing?" Aradwyn asked crossly.

"He... I..." Legolas stammered.

"You shouldn't do that, you know that he doesn't understand Sindarin." Aradwyn said scowling at his younger brother's immature behavior.

"Well it's the truth anyway," Legolas said. "His head is empty."

Elladan opened his mouth to warn Legolas of the on coming danger, but he was far too late, a nice big glob of mud hit Legolas in the side of the head. The twins and Aradwyn immediately burst out laughing as Legolas wiped the mud from the side of his face and turned to see Estel who was smiling triumphantly standing next to a large mud puddle at the edge of the clearing - for it had rained the night before and many areas were still a little damp.

"Stop laughing!" The young prince yelled taking the mud he had wiped from the place of impact and hurling it at Aradwyn. The Crown Prince was immediately shocked out of his laughter and glared at Legolas. He was about to grab the younger elf and take him to Thranduil, when he had to jump backwards to avoid another glob of mud. Unfortunatly for Elladan this meant that he was in the line of fire and it hit him square in the face. "Estel!" Elladan cried wiping the mud out of his eyes. "That wasn't funny."

"Oh yes it was," Elrohir answered.

"Then lets see how you like it," Elladan said crossly and wiped his muddy hand all over his brother's face.

Aradwyn took his chance then to lunge forwards and attempt to grab his younger brother. Legolas yelled and ran away over to where the mud puddle was, intending on attacking Aradwyn with its contents, but he slipped on some wet grass and went tumbling headfirst into the mud with a sort of splashy squelch sound.

Estel began to laugh, but Legolas was quick to put an end to that by grabbing the adan and pulling him in too. Now that the two younger beings were completely covered in mud they allied with each other and began to throw handfuls of mud at the older elves. Elladan and Elrohir quickly joined in, diving into the mud and trying to submerge Legolas and their brother whilst Aradwyn stood back watching disdainfully.

This didn't last for long, however, for Rogir and Admir - having heard the shouting - had come to the clearing and crept up behind the older elf now, with an almighty push they sent him flying into the mud. Aradwyn cried out in rage and grabbed his younger brother pulling him in too. Admir laughed glad that she had not been the one that was pulled in, but her smile was wiped away as Rogir hurled a handful of mud at her cheek.

She retaliated immediately scooping up a handful of the wet substance and throwing it back. Rogir grabbed her outstretched hand though and pulled her in too. Soon all of them save Aradwyn, who was being held down by Elladan and Elrohir, so that he could not escape, were enjoying themselves. That was until they heard a small annoying voice pierce their thoughts. At first Elladan thought it was his conscience - something he very rarely listened to - and then he realized that it was worse than that, it was Arwen, and behind her stood none other than Elrond and Thranduil.

* * *

Translations 

Auta miqula yrch- go kiss an orc

Dolle naa lost - your head is empty

Daro ha- stop it

Please review! Thank you!


	4. Punishments and Family time

**Chapter 4 Punishments and Family time **

**By Shawna D.**

* * *

"Dartho ha!" bellowed Elrond seeming quite enraged. 

"Man carel le!" Thranduil yelled. "Rogir! Aradwyn! Legolas! Im ruthui! What could you possibly be thinking!"

Quickly the twins removed themselves from Aradwyn, who stood up giving Thranduil an apologetic look. "Ada, I had nothing to do with this! I got pushed in and held down!"

"And whom, may I ask, pushed you in?" asked Elrond doing better than Thranduil to stay calm.

Aradwyn didn't want anyone to get in more trouble than they already were in. "I…I don't know Lord Elrond." He replied slowly.

"Which of you pushed Aradwyn?" roared Thranduil.

Admir slowly stood up and raised her hand. "I-I…I did sir…" she mumbled. Rogir stared up at her, for he had been sitting beside her. Why was she taking the full blame?'_Or is that what she WANTS me to think?' _he thought.

"I'm sorry, Lord Thranduil, I'm sorry Ada. I'm sorry Aradwyn, it was wrong of me to push you."

'_There's no way Admir could have push me herself…but then why is she acting like she did it alone?'_Aradwyn thought, however he decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

"Thank you for telling the truth, Admir. We will discuss punishments later. Until then, please go get cleaned up." Said Elrond.

The others began to get up.

"You stay put!" Elrond yelled to his twin sons. Then he turned to Estel. "Go get cleaned up with your sister. I'll speak with you later."

Estel stood up and ran over to Admir hugging her waist in fright.

"Rogir, and Legolas?" said Thranduil.

"Y-yes Ada?" both brothers replied in unison, and seeming a bit uneasy.

"Come with me." He said calmly turning and heading off into the forest.

"Look what you started, brat." Mutter Rogir.

"You didn't have to join in." replied Legolas defensively.

* * *

"Admir? Is Ada going to be really upset with me?" asked Estel sadly. Admir knelt down beside her brother so she could look him in the eyes. "Estel…? Are you the one that started it?" she asked him giving him a worried look.

Estel leaned his head on his sister's shoulder. "Ada is mad at me, isn't he…?"

Admir didn't want to hurt her brother, but she didn't want to hurt him more by lying. She nodded. She felt tears land on her shoulder and in her long Amber hair. "I am sure he will not be as mad at you as he is with me for pushing Aradwyn into the middle of it." Said Admir doing her best to calm her brother; she knew how worried he got when Elrond was mad at him.

"Admir…I don't feel too well…" he muttered.

Admir rubbed her brother's back. "Ssh…Estel, this is not something for you to get sick over, all will be forgiven. Am I not in trouble too? If you getpunished I will bepunished with you!"

Estel smiled. "But—"

Admir smiled at her brother, knowing what he was going to say. "Worrying makes you sick to your stomach, yes?"

Estel nodded.

Admir laughed. Estel picked up his head and stared at her angrily. "This isn't funny gwathel-nin!" he said shaking her.

Admir shook her head. "No, I was just thinking how much angrier Ada will be if you don't get cleaned up." She teased

Estel gasped and ran off to clean up.

* * *

Elrond had finally gotten everything straightened out and was putting everyone to bed. "Good night everyone."

"Good night Ada." Chorused Arwen, the twins, Admir, and Estel.

"Good night Lord Elrond." Chorused the three from Mirkwood.

As soon as Elrond had gone back to hisstudy everyone went back to their rooms. Estel immediately fell asleep, and Admir was bored. She wanted to talk to Rogir, but of course, when didn't she? She grabbed her pillow and blanket and knocked on the door to the twin's room, where Rogir was staying with them.

"Don't sleep like a rock tomorrow, ok gwathur?" teased Elladan.

"Holler am! You would have done it too had Estel not come in, gwathur-nin." snapped Elrohir.

"Can I come in?" asked Admir.

Elladan and Elrohir shrugged. "They don't care." Replied Rogir. Admir tiptoed into the room and fell over something. The twins and Rogir laughed at her.

"Admir…" said Elladan.

"How smart was that?" laughed Elrohir.

"Get up Admir." Said Rogir.

Admir looked around confused. "Something squeaked…"

The twins exchanged confused glances. Rogir raised an eyebrow at her.

"It sounded like when Aradwyn said he voice was breaking!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Translations 

Gwathel- sister

Gwanur- twin

Dartho ha! - Hold it

Man carel le? - What are you doing?

Im ruthui! - I am angry

Please review! It makes us happy!


	5. Breaking Voices and Missing Books

_**Chapter five breaking voices and missing books**_

_**by Elven Hope**_

* * *

"Don't be so ridiculous," Rogir said and Admir cocked her head slightly as the sound came again.

"It's you," she said after a moment's hesitation.

"What do you mean it's me?" Rogir asked but as the same sound came he clapped a hand over his mouth.

Elrohir gave Rogir a sharp sidelong glance. "She means _it's you_. You're voice is breaking mellon-nin."

"What?" Rogir said crossly. "My voice is _not_ breaking." However the tone in which he spoke proved Elrohir correct and he scowled at them furiously. "Fine think what ever you want, just don't tell Aradwyn, or Ada, or anyone." He glared at them all they seemed to think that it was incredibly funny. Elrohir was trying desperately not to laugh.

"Just you wait until it happens to you, then you'll be sorry." He paused deciding that angering them was not a good idea if he wanted them to keep his secret. "Please, don't tell them."

"They'll find out," Elladan pointed out.

"No they won't," Rogir said folding his arms defiantly.

"They will," Admir smiled. "As soon as you speak."

"Well then I won't speak, will I?" Rogir insisted.

Elrohir grinned. "_You_ not speak? I'd like to see that."

"Hey, _you're_ the one with the big mouth not me," Rogir said crossly.

"He has a point there," Admir agreed and Elladan nodded.

"You can't talk," Elrohir said scowling at his brother.

"I don't think I did," Elladan said triumphantly.

"Look just promise you won't tell anyone, especially Aradwyn, I'll never hear the end of it otherwise, do you remember how he reacted when this happened to him?" Rogir said quickly before the twins could get into a fight.

"Yes," the twins said in unison.

"But he's going to find out," Admir said.

"Find out what?" Aradwyn asked from the doorway - he was sharing a spare room with Legolas a little way down the hall.

"Nothing," Rogir said without turning, but his voice squeaked again and he cursed himself inwardly.

"What was that?" Aradwyn asked curiously.

"Nothing," Admir said quickly. "Rogir just has a bit of a cough, don't you Rogir?" Rogir nodded and took a glass of water Admir passed him.

"Here try this," she said. "It might make it go away."

Rogir tipped the glass up gratefully and began to drink hoping that by the time he had finished Aradwyn would be gone, however, his elder brother stayed where he was watching Rogir suspiciously.

"What are you doing up anyway Aradwyn?" Elladan asked trying to draw the subject away from Rogir's supposed cough.

"I was just getting something to read," Aradwyn said holding up a book with a green binding.

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged worried glances. "Aradwyn?" Elrohir asked slowly not sure he wanted to know the answer. "Where did you get that book from?"

"Why?" The Crown Prince of Mirkwood asked quizzically.

"You didn't get it fromErestor's study by any chance, did you?" Elrohir asked.

"Yes," Aradwyn said slowly. "Why?"

Suddenly there was a shriek from down the hall and Aradwyn snapped his head in the direction of the noise.

"That's _why_." Elladan moaned.

"Quick Aradwyn go to your room, shut the door, and pretend to be asleep." Admir said and Aradwyn bolted. Admir jumped up quickly and shut the door to Rogir and the twin's room, whilst the twins climbed into their beds which were on opposite walls and Rogir lay down on the make-shift bed in the middle. Then she threw her pillow onto the floor and lay down pulling her blanket over her head, there was no time to go back to her own room Erestor would just have to believe that Estel had managed to get to sleep by himself.

"He's coming," Elladan whispered as shuffling footsteps suddenly began to echo down the hall.

"Ssh, pretend to be asleep," Rogir whispered and they all fell silent. They heard Estel's bedroom door open and then shut again.

_He knows it's one of us, he knows it's one of us that took his book_. Admir thought and what was worst of all was that the only one Erestor knew to be interested in books was her. The footsteps stopped outside their door and everyone froze not even daring to breath. Slowly the door was pushed open and the shadow of Lord Erestor was thrown across the moonlit room. He scanned the room for what seemed like ages before closing the door again and walking out and down the hall.

When they were finally certain that he was gone Admir sat up succeeding better at holding in a fit of giggles than Elladan who was laughing into his pillow. "That was a close one."

* * *

Please Review! Thanks! 


	6. Broken hearts and truth

**_Chapter 6 Broken hearts and truth_**

**_by Shawna D._**

* * *

Elrohir seemed to find this funny as well. Rogir, however, seemed to be in too bad a mood to think something was funny. _Why's it always ME?_ He asked himself. 

Admir stopped laughing when she realized Rogir had only stayed lying where he had pretended to be asleep when Erestor came in.

"Rogir? Is something wrong?" she asked quietly making her way over to his bed.

He shook his head not getting up.

_I'm worried about him, but I can't tell Ada or Lord Thranduil…what if never talks to us again?_

Tears began to form in the young elf's eyes. She didn't want to think about things like that happening, but she knew that no matter what she did Rogir was still going to refuse to talk. She sighed.

The twins didn't seem to notice anything was wrong,they had already fallen asleep. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her things.

Rogir picked his head up and stared at her. He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. _Why give her reason to laugh at me? I may never be able to speak again, but at least they won't have a reason to laugh at me. But what will I do about Ada…? _

Admir stood up. "I'm…going to back to my room…" she muttered, and Rogir could tell she was crying.

The twins didn't wake up, even though she wasn't whispering. Rogir tried grabbing her hand.

"What, Rogir?" she asked, tears of hurt shining in her eyes. She pulled her hand out of his grasp and left the room.

_What did I do? _He wondered.

* * *

The next morning Admir woke up early. Estel had never found out that she had left the room, luckily.

She put on her dress and grabbed her book. Maybe this morning she'd actually get some reading done! She was about to start reading when she heard fighting coming from the twin's room…

* * *

"For Valar's sake! YOU TALK IN YOUR SLEEP!" yelled Elladan. 

"Me? I think that was Rogir!" yelled back Elrohir.

"No." muttered Rogir wanting to say the least he could so that his voice wouldn't make that weird noise again.

"I agree actually. If you were the one talking in your sleep, you wouldn't have such a low voice." The two boys stared at Rogir.

The door burst open. "What's going on in here?" asked Aradwyn. He noticed the twins had innocent looks on so he turned to Rogir. "Can you tell me whats going on?" he asked.

* * *

Please tell us what you think! We love to hear from you! 


	7. The advisor's wrath

**_Chapter 7: The Advisor's wrath _**

**_by Elven Hope_**

* * *

Rogir stared at his brother, he couldn't speak, Aradwyn would find out. He thought desperately for a second trying to get himself out of the awkward situation. 

"Well?" Aradwyn asked."I'm waiting."

Rogir hesitated gritting his teeth. Then he spoke praying that his voice would not make the same terrible sound. "Nothing." He closed his eyes in disbelief, it had happened.

"What was that?" Aradwyn asked curiously.

"What?" Rogir asked before he could stop himself, but the sound came again and he clamped his jaw shut.

"Your voice," Aradwyn said slowly.

"He has a sore throat," Elladan said trying desperately to help his friend.

"Really?" Aradwyn asked suspiciously.

"Yes _really_." Elrohir answered crossly. Then he paused seeing that Aradwyn had a hand held behind his back. "What are you holding?"

"Nothing." Aradwyn said deciding that dropping in on his brother and the twins may not have been such a good idea.

"Oh yes you are," Elladan said. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Aradwyn said again edging backwards so that he could make a run for the door.

"That's Erestor's book isn't it?" Elrohir asked.

"And what if it is?" Aradwyn asked.

"You have to put it back!" Elladan said. "Erestor will kill you if he finds you with it!"

"And then he'll kill us too because we knew about it." Elrohir said.

"I'll put it back when I'm done reading it." Aradwyn said and left the room without another word. Elladan and Elrohir exchanged worried glances they had finally come to the conclusion that Aradwyn was indeed psychotic.

* * *

Later that day the twins were sitting on a balcony looking out over a field which contained a beautiful lake, a reasonable amount of trees, and Aradwyn who had decided to read the purloined book there. Rogir had gone off in a huff looking for Admir. Arwen was out picking flowers with her friends and Estel was somewhere with Legolas. They should have probably checked on their little brother and his companion for neither would survive long if left alone together, but they were far more interested in what would happen when Erestor found that it was Aradwyn who had stolen his book. The chief advisor had been searching the whole of Imaldris for the book thief and there was most certainly going to be an amusing out come to all of this. 

"He's asleep," Elrohir said turning away from the game of chess which sat on the table between them and looking out over the pond to Aradwyn who was slumped against a tree trunk.

"And people call us lazy." Elladan said smiling wryly. Elrohir turned back to the game and looked at the board confused. "You were in check."

"No I wasn't," Elladan protested, but his smile spread even further.

"Oh yes you were," Elrohir said moving the black king back to his rightful square.

"No I wasn't," Elladan said moving his king back.

"You were."

"No I wasn't"

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't"

"Yes you..."

"You wouldn't have happened to see a missing copy of Gilfanon's tale would you by any chance?" Asked a serene voice.

Both twins stopped fighting immediately and turned to see Lord Erestor standing there his expression livid clutching a quill which to Elrohir looked and seemed like an extremely dangerous weapon. Both twins looked at each other for a second, the possibility that they would get out of this situation alive was a slim one, especially if Erestor saw that Aradwyn had the book and thought they were accomplices.

"Aradwyn did it!" Elladan yelled pointing down at the sleeping elf and jumping out the way before Erestor could slaughter him in his rage.

"Why that..." Erestor ground out through gritted teeth. "Just wait; just wait until I get my hands on you." With that he turned and stormed off towards the stairs Elladan and Elrohir following a safe distance behind him. Elrohir knew that if Erestor was angered he may actually use that quill as a weapon especially when there was a book being held hostage.

* * *

Erestor walked around the pond and over to Aradwyn stopping in front of him hands on hips, his expression livid. Sensing someone above him Aradwyn stirred clutching the book even tighter and Erestor coughed.

Aradwyn woke with a start his eyes widening in fear as he saw the furious advisor standing above him. He stood up slowly grabbing the book and hiding it quickly behind his back, if Erestor thought he was getting it back yet he was quite mistaken, Aradwyn hadn't finished reading it yet.

Erestor held out his empty hand for the book and Aradwyn stepped backwards. Elladan and Elrohir watched quite amazed that someone had actually chosen to defy the chief advisor.

Aradwyn smiled quickly and turned to run. The only problem was that he misjudged his height by a good few inches and his head came in contact with an over hanging tree branch. He shook his head stupidly trying to clear his vision of stars.

Doing his best to stop himself breaking out in laughter Erestor moved forwards and grabbed the book from the stunned elf's hand.

Aradwyn shook his head hard trying to make sense of what was happening blinking slowly to clear his vision. He looked up at Erestor dimly and grinned making him look like some sort of daft lemur before turning and attempting once again to escape before he was torn to smithereens.

However, he still had no control over his balance and lost his footing. He fell over so that he was lying on his back looking up into Erestor's wrathful eyes. "Uh-oh."

* * *

Reviews please! It encourages us to write more. 


	8. A problem solved

**_Chapter eight: A problem solved_**

**_By Shawna D._**

_Damn, what is her problem? _wondered Rogir._ Why did she storm off like that last night? Stupid girl, _he wandered along the path he had walked down when he had run into Admir the day before. _If she thinks she can hide, she's got it wrong, she's showed me all her favorite places. But why would she leave the safety of Imaldris to go to that fountain?_

Rogir stared at the ground. Something was sparking in the sunlight.

_An arrow? What would an arrow be doing here? _He thought for a minute, and then began following the path again, faster this time. _I hope she's alright.

* * *

_

Admir was sitting in front of a fountain and appeared to be praying. _Valar, Isn't there something you can do for him? I wish to be able to talk with him, _she prayed.

Suddenly an arrow shot out of nowhere just missing Admir but cutting a few strands of hair. Admir looked up. _B-but how did a couple of orcs find me here? No one else knows about this place but Rogir! _She jumped to her feet, dodging an arrow than was aimed where she kneeling.

Admir hadn't taken her weapon with her, and it wouldn't have mattered, for she wasn't very good with a bow anyway.

_Oh great! She's in danger! _Thought Rogir sarcastically.

One of the 3 orcs picked her up by the hair. Admir let out an ear piercing scream and struggled to get free. An arrow shot through the air, hitting the orc's chest causing him to collapse, and drop the petrified elfling.

"Admir! Get behind me!" called Rogir ignoring the annoying tone in his voice.

Admir was stunned for a minute that Rogir had spoken, but after watching the other two orcs take a step toward her she quickly ran behind him to hide.

Rogir dropped his bow and arrow on the ground for Admir and drew his sword. "This is what you get for attacking an innocent girl!" he cried running at thetwo orcs that were still alive in anger.

* * *

"You saved me, Rogir," muttered Admir staring at the ground unsure of whether he was still going to talk or not. 

"Yeah so?" he asked turning to look at her. He seemed a bit annoyed.

"You're talking to me?" she asked shocked, but tried not to show it by quickly turning her gaze to the ground, then changed her mind. She'd rather have Rogir make fun of her expression then look at a bunch of dead orcs.

"You have a problem with it?" he asked frowning and folding him arms across his chest. "I can stop again."

"What about Ada and Lord Thranduil?" she asked worried.

"No." he said plainly turning his gaze away from her.

Admir raised an eyebrow, something which she had learned from him. "No, what?" she asked.

"NO!" he yelled making his voice sound worse. He cursed in Sindarin.

Unfortunately, Admir understood and glared at him crossing her arms.

He gave her a cold stare that said, I'm not in the mood, but she continued glaring at him.

"Alright! Alright! Forgive my awful language, happy?" he spat.

"Wow, normally I would find that tone offensive, but not when you squeak like that!" Admir giggled.

He was about to curse again but he decided not to risk saying it again. Not in front of Admir, anyway. Not if he didn't want his father to find out.

"You think this is funny, don't you?" he snapped.

Admir finished giggling and said, "What if I told you something about your voice?"

Rogir rolled his eyes. "You know nothing about my voice!" he snapped again.

Admir smiled. "You know, all we have to do is make you talk more, give you the hiccups; you'll sound like a naturally squeaky toy!"

Rogir frowned. "How fun," he muttered sarcastically.

"Glad you think so, cause I MAY try when you least expect it!" she laughed.

_Great, I knew I shouldn't have saved her,_ he thought, rolling his eyes.

* * *

_**YAY people reviewed! Thanks to Vilya, TobiasHawk13 and Black as the Shadows.**_

_**Vilya: That was Shawna D's brilliant idea**_

**_TobiasHawk13: Hm I don't want him to be stupid, he's supposed to be clever and not get into trouble and stuff (even though walking away from Erestor isn't exactly the right thing to do). Walking into the tree was just because I wanted something to do and I thought it would probably be more funny if the eldest walked into the tree, I dunno why._**

_**Black as the Shadows: Thanks!**_

_**Please review, next chapter should be up shortly!**_

_**Elven Hope & Shawna D.**_


	9. Payback

The twins could not help themselves from laughing at their friend's plight as he sat in one of the healers rooms, a large purple bruise over his right eyebrow. What was even more hilarious though was how the swelling had spread down to the eye making it shut and giving Aradwyn a sort of lopsided glare.

"I'm glad you two think this is funny," Aradwyn said crossly glaring at the twins as they waited for Elrond to come back.

"It's _your_ fault," Elladan said. "You shouldn't have taken that book."

"I was just going to read it, it would have been back in Erestor's study before he noticed it was gone, if you two hadn't have told him." Aradwyn said annoyed.

He would have been able to put the book back, why had the twins told Erestor?

"Well he most certainly noticed it was gone," Elladan said.

"And besides, we couldn't have exactly just left it could we? Did you see how sharp his quill was, I'm telling you if Erestor had wanted to kill us in his rage he'd have had no problem. It was every man for himself." Elrohir said defensively.

"And you're older than us."

"What does _that _have to do with anything?" Aradwyn asked getting more and more agitated by the second.

Elrohir was about to reply when Elrond came in carrying a bowl of ointment and a cloth. "So _how_ did this happen again?" Elrond asked.

"He walked into a tree," Elladan said before Aradwyn could say anything.

Aradwyn glared at the younger elf as though he were trying to bore a hole into his head. The plain bluntness of the way Elladan had said that was making his already short temper even shorter.

"I see," Elrond said sitting down on the bed in front of Aradwyn and dabbing at the nasty welt on the younger elf's forehead making Aradwyn hiss and try to pull his head away. Elrond was surprised that the eldest and most well behaved prince of Mirkwood had managed to just walk into a tree, but he dared not question the Crown prince for fear that he had inherited his father's temper.

"I know it stings a bit, but it's for the best." Elrond said and Aradwyn nodded.

Elladan and Elrohir tried to stifle another fit of giggles as Aradwyn grimaced.

The older elf shot them a terrible look which would have probably frightened the twins if it wasn't for his humorous and swollen right eye. Aradwyn was even more annoyed (if annoyed was the word) however when Thranduil burst into the room making both twins jump in fright.

Elrond sat back a little more than annoyed, why couldn't his friend just knock? Thranduil looked at his son suspiciously and the purple bruise then walked over to Aradwyn.

"Can I speak to my son in private?" Thranduil asked stiffly, both the twins immediately scrambled for the door whilst Elrond stood up then nodded to the older elf and left.

Thranduil sat down in front of Aradwyn who immediately looked away trailing his finger in circles over the covers of the bed.

"I have been talking to Lord Erestor," Thranduil said. "And he says that you took one of his books with out permission."

Aradwyn paused then nodded. "Yes Ada."

"I don't understand, Aradwyn," Thranduil said. "I expect this from your brother's, but not _you_, why did you do it?"

"I... I don't know," Aradwyn said uselessly. "I said I was sorry."

"After you tried to run away with the book," Thranduil said raising an eyebrow.

Aradwyn was about to say that he hadn't finished reading it yet, but he shut his mouth quickly that would most certainly not help his case. "I'm sorry Ada and I'll say sorry to Lord Erestor too."

"Yes you had better. Now are you alright?" Thranduil asked studying his son's eye which was practically swollen shut.

"Yes, Lord Elrond has given me something for the swelling," Aradwyn said matter-of-factly.

Thranduil smiled; his normally perfect son was allowed to slip up once in a while, maybe he expected too much of Aradwyn. It was probably best that Aradwyn had taken the book anyway; he knew the value of books. If Rogir had taken it then all the pages would be dog eared and the binding ruined. And if Legolas had taken it he dared not think what would happen to it - he'd probably find the poor book on an archery field somewhere being used for target practice. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Aradwyn asked thinking his father was laughing at the bruising around his eye.

"I was just thinking about what might happen if a book fell into the hands of one of your brothers." Thranduil said and Aradwyn smiled thinking along the same lines as his father.


	10. Could things possibly get any worse?

**Chapter 10: Could things get any worse? **

**By Shawna D.**

* * *

Estel was tired of everyone's teasing and not wanting to play with him. Was it because he wasn't an elf at all? Wasn't Admir human too? No, she was only half, and her elfish ears and features maybe her look like a full elf. He turned to Legolas who seemed to be muttering things under his breath.

"Legolas?" he asked snapping the elf out of his thoughts.

"Yes Es'?" he teased. Estel glared at him.

"I told you not to call me that!" he whined.

Legolas rolled his eyes and groaned. Why did Estel have to whine so much? Elves didn't whine, or at least not as much as Estel. But he knew there was no way to know what to expect from a adan. Estel was the _only_adan Legolas had ever known; yet both boys were rivals and therefore Legolas knew nothing about him. Perhaps he would ask Admir later.

"You whine too much." said Legolas annoyed.

"You complain too much." said Estel grinning.

Suddenly the two boys heard yelling in the distance.

"Is that all you ever think about! Happiness! Have you ever been unhappy?" a first voice yelled.

Legolas groaned. "Oh great...that was gwador-nin's voice..." (Rogir had been luckily, his voice had sounded normal, and not cracked.)

"I have a right to be happy if I feel like it, you jerk!" shouted a second voice.

Estel groaned as well. "And that was gwathel-nin's voice..."

The elfing andadan rushed towards the voices, and sure enough in a clearing, Rogir and Admir seemed to be having a shouting contest.

"Maybe I'm not to happy, maybe you're too boring!" spat Admir.

Rogir was about to yell back when he noticed his brother and the human watching them. Quickly, he snapped his mouth shut.

"Estel? Legolas? What are you doing here?" asked Admir.

Both boys shuffled their feet. "I heard my (brother/sister) yelling." both boys replied in unison.

"Come on, gwathel-nin," said Estel, "Let's go play a "happy" game." he glared at Rogir.

Legolas took a step cautiously toward his brother. "Rogir...are you...?" he began but immediately received an icy glare.

Admir and Estel shrugged, took hands, and began to leave for home.

Legolas stood waiting for his brother to regain control of his temper, which he knew Rogir could easily lose (he must have inherited that from their father). Suddenly the older elf collapsed.

"Admir!" cried Legolas running of in the direction that Estel and Admir had left in.

Admir immediately noticed the hint of urgency and fear in his voice and dropped Estel back unto his own two feet (for she had been giving him a piggyback ride).

Estel followed, pouting. Why did Legolas have to interrupt the one time Admir had actually wanted to play with him?

"No..." Admir moaned after examining Rogir. "This is not good..."

Rogir's eyes were shut, which was definitely a bad sign in elves.

Estel looked confused. "He sounds like me when I had a cold!"

Admir laughed at the memory of that. "Why, Estel?" she asked.

Estel gave her a look that said 'isn't it obvious'. "His breathing sounds as bad as when I tried to breathe through my nose!"

_Yes_, Admir noted, _something is wrong with his breathing...but what?_ _He must be hurt!_ _What should I do?_

"Admir, we_ need_ to get help as soon as possible." said Legolas quickly.

"Let's have Admir stay with Rogir, and we'll go get Ada and Lord Thranduil!" said Estel, even though he hated the thought of being stuck alone with Legolas.

"Please hurry!" cried Admir as the two boys rushed off as fast as they could.

Carefully she pulled Rogir into a sitting position in attempt to help him breathe better. _I bet my screaming and his screaming at me made it worse..._ she thought sadly. _I should have noticed when he started coughing earlier...but I wasn't worried because I knew_ _elves couldn't get sick...now look what I've done!_

Flashback

_"Was that supposed to be funny?" asked Rogir raising an eyebrow. _

_"Yes, stupid!" she replied. _

_"It wasn't..." he broke off coughing. _

_"Rogir...?" she looked a bit scared. Elves didn't usually cough unless something was wrong, and she knew elves didn't get sick. _

_"I'm fine..." he groaned forcing himself to stop. _

_Admir still wasn't too sure, yet she couldn't help smiling at how Rogir never wanted anyone to worry about him._

end flashback

_And that was how we got into that fight...how stupid can I be?_ Suddenly she noticed something small sticking out Rogir's leg.

It was a dart, a poison dart nonetheless.

Admir began to worry more. Tears stung her eyes but she couldn't wipe them away. If she happened to let go of Rogir he'd fall over, and that would be very safe for her risk. "Rogir...please hold on...I can't lose you now...I care too much..."

* * *

Legolas and Estel burst into Elrond's study, where he and Elladan seemed to be discussing something.

"Ada!" panted Estel.

"Rogir...Ada...help...need..." muttered Legolas, too tired to make sense.

"See? I was right!" said Elladan.

Elrond gave his eldest son a silencing look.

"Where is he?" roared Thranduil. Apparently he had heard them. "Ion-nin! Where's Rogir?"

"Clearing...Admir...with...help...need..."he muttered before fainting with exhaustion.

"Ion-nin! We need to find Rogir!" yelled Thranduil. He picked up his youngest son and carried him into Aradwyn's room, where he was reading one of Admir's books. Aradwyn immediately sat up angrily upon having his door thrown open, but immediately felt his anger wash away when he noticed Legolas had his eyes closed.

"Ada...? What happened?" he asked worried.

"He merely fainted from exhaustion. But I have to go tend to something worse. Can you watch your brother for me?" asked Thranduil.

Aradwyn nodded. "Yes, he can rest here with me." he replied.

Thranduil quickly thanked his eldest son and after laying his youngest down on the bed rushed back out to the others.

"We have to find Rogir quickly."


	11. Tears of poison

**Tears of poison: **

**by Elven hope**

* * *

Admir was practically hysterical by the time that Thranduil - the first one to reach her, for he had been urged on by the fact that it was Rogir in trouble - found her.

"What happened?" He asked bending down next to Admir who was doing her best to hold Rogir's head up so that he wouldn't swallow his tongue despite the state she was in.

"He was coughing..." she gasped for breath between the sobs. She didn't entirely know why she was crying so much, but she knew she was frightened. "... I'm sorry, I didn't... I didn't realize..."

She held up the dart it was only about two inches long and she hadn't noticed it until Rogir fell over, she was surprised though that he hadn't felt the pain himself; for although the flight of the dart was not large, the point doubled its length.

Thranduil snatched the dart from her and looked at it disdainfully, he was about to throw it away when Elrond ran up and caught his hand.

"We may need this," Elrond said pulling the dart out of the elven kings hand and wrapping it in a handkerchief which he produced from his pocket - hoping to be able to analyze it later and find out what poison had been used.

Thranduil looked at his son for a minute examining the various other cuts he had gotten _somewhere_ then without further hesitation picked him up and carried him back to the house, Elrond and Admir following behind.

Elrond looked down at his foster daughter worried, she was breathing far too fast, and had gone terribly pale; he would have to give her something for shock later.

At the speed Thranduil ran it did not take him long to reach the house, and soon he had reached the healing rooms. Elrond was hot on his tail, but he was not going as fast for he wanted to keep pace with Admir.

Thranduil laid Rogir down on one of the beds and put a hand to his forehead drawing it back quickly, his son was caustic. His temperature was through the roof and his breathing was shallow.

Elrond walked in and after laying Admir down on the bed opposite Rogir's and telling her to stay put went over to Thranduil and his son. He quickly pulled the handkerchief out of his pocket and looked at the dart careful not to touch the point incase there were still a trace of poison there. He guessed by the make of the dart that it was orcish and he knew what types of poison orcs normally used, but he didn't want to take his chances with the wrong antidote. Wrapping the dart quickly back up again he turned to his daughter.

"Admir, how long has he been acting oddly?" The healer asked.

"He was coughing," Admir said slowly trying to estimate the time. "It was no longer than ten minutes before he collapsed." She answered shakily.

"Thank you," Elrond said and turned for the door. "I will be back in a minute, Thranduil; I have to find the antidote for this poison." The Mirkwood King nodded too worried by the state of his son to pay much attention to Elrond.

* * *

Aradwyn groaned the pain in his head was getting worse. He looked down at Legolas as the prince stirred and leant forwards a little to shake him slightly. He didn't really understand what was happening or why Thranduil had been so flustered, but he didn't want to leave his younger brother in case something went wrong. "Legolas?" He asked when his brother's eyes flickered. "Legolas can you hear me?"

Suddenly the young prince sat bolt-upright startling Aradwyn. "Rogir."

"What?" Aradwyn asked looking at his little brother confused. "What about him?"

"He's in trouble," Legolas said quickly and before Aradwyn could stop him he had jumped up and was at the door in seconds.

"What do you mean?" Aradwyn asked following his brother as he raced off down the hall.

"He's hurt." Legolas yelled, he supposed that he had been unconscious for a reasonable amount of time so instead of heading back out to the gardens he went towards the healing rooms.

Aradwyn followed behind him praying to the Valar that there was no something terribly amiss. The youngest of the pair burst through the door to one of the healing rooms, which he guessed his brother was in for it was the only one, which had its door, closed.

Legolas stopped abruptly in the doorway and Aradwyn nearly tripped over him he was going so fast. Cautiously both princes edged into the room uncertain of whether their father would object to them being there or not. Thranduil didn't seem to notice them, however, so both walked inside staring down at their brother.

"Ada...?" Aradwyn asked quietly not once taking his eyes off Rogir.

* * *

Ok please review. We had many people just waiting for us to update, so maybe from now on we won't update until we get at least 3 reviews on the chapter. Seem fair? I mean, how long does it take to write "it's really good" or "omg ur writing sucks"? 0.0 

Shawna D. (only signed by her because she put the chapter up and the notes)


	12. Fading Hearts

_**Chapter 12: Fading hearts**_

**_By Shawna D._**

* * *

Admir couldn't stand it anymore. She felt stupid. But how could she help Rogir now?

_Why hadn't I just gone to get help instead of sending Legolas and Estel...? I know I'm so much faster! And Rogir's getting worse...he's probably already dead...and if he is...I was never able to tell him...NO! I still will tell him! I won't leave him alone! Even if I have to follow him...I will follow him to the Halls of Mandos. Rogir was the only one that ever understood me! I won't let him die alone!

* * *

_

"Aradwyn? Legolas? I didn't hear you come into the room." muttered Thranduil.

"Rogir...I knew I should have gotten here faster!" cried Legolas rushing forward. Suddenly he stumbled and fell backwards into Aradwyn, who luckily caught him before he hit the floor.

"Easy, gwador-nin, you are not fully recovered yet. Do not push yourself." said Aradwyn helping his little brother to his feet. "You spent all your energy coming to get help, you've done what you can. And Rogir will owe you his life."

"If he survives after how long I took!" Legolas spat without even thinking.

"Legolas!" scolded Thranduil. "Don't you _ever_ say that again!"

Aradwyn felt his headache from a while ago coming back.

Apparently Thranduil noticed that his other two sons were almost as weak as Rogir. "Would you both like to lie down?" he pointed to the two beds beside Rogir's. It was going to be tough to take care of 3 ill elflings (if you could even call them "ill").

Elrond came back into the room. He went over to Thranduil and handed him a small glass of something then turned back to his foster daughter. Admir seemed even paler. Her eyes were unfocused, and didn't blink.

Her breathing seemed to be getting worse than Rogir's. _Not Admir too! Why...? Why are you doing this to me now? What have I done to deserve this? _he asked silently. _Admir...? Why would you even think of doing something like this? Don't you value your own life? Why didn't you give me time to explain what had happened? You're only a child!_

"Admir...she...she seems to...be fading..." announced Elrond with slight tears in his eyes.

Legolas and Aradwyn jumped at the sight of Elrond close to tears.

There was an awkward silence, which was soon interupted by coughing, meaning that Thranduil had gotten Rogir to take the poison cure, suprisingly enough.

"The coughing is actually a good sign," said one of the healers, "It means he should be waking up. As normally, you don't cough in your sleep."

Rogir couldn't feel anything. His body was mostly numb, except for his right leg which had had the dart in it. He forced his eyes open slowly.

"Thank the Valar! Rogir, you're ok!" cried Thranduil happily.

"A...da...?" he mumbled softly trying to focus his eyes.

"It's alright, relax. Your brother and friends knew something was wrong and imediately got help. You will be fine."

Rogir turned his head. Legolas still seemed exhausted dispite the fact that he'd had hours of sleep, and his older brother seemed to be nursing a headache. _Why would Legolas help me...? _he wondered. He looked around the room. Where was Admir? Didn't she even care? Or was she still angry at him? _She didn't--_

"Ad...mir...?" he asked softly.

"Admir?..she is...er...fine, Rogir. She just..uh went to find...uh..something."said Elrond quickly. He didn't like the idea of telling Rogir so that he could jump out of bed to help her and injure himself more. _He's going to know,_ thought Elrond_ how could he not? Admir is always by his side..._

Rogir forced himself up, wincing as pain shot through his whole body. He did his best to ignore it and looked around the room again. Admir was lying on the bed opposite him, but she wasn't moving and was barely breathing. _It can't be..._

Thranduil imediately tryed to push Rogir back down, making Rogir hiss in pain. "_Don't_...touch...me..." he snapped, or at least tried, it didn't sound very convincing. "What...happened...to...her?" he demanded angrily.

Everyone quickly turned to stare at something else in the room. Everyone realized Rogir was angry, despite the fact he seemed to be tripping over his tongue.

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked angrily crossing his arms.

No one spoke for quite sometime. Finally Legolas spoke up.  
"Gwador,...Admir...is...f-fading..." he mumbled.

"What?" Rogir demanded, now trying to get to his feet.

"Ion-nin, you will damage your leg if you put weight on it too soon!" cried Thranduil, wanting to stop him, but not wanting to put him through anymore pain than he had already caused.

Rogir glared and growled in frustration. "It's _worth it_ as long as_ she's_ alright! _She_ was the one that tried to care for me in the clearing!" he yelled angrily, not caring that his voice seemed to be making that odd sound again. "And _she's_ the only one that actually listens to me!"

Thranduil and his other two sons looked sad. Why hadn't Rogir tryed to talk to them sooner? Sure, they would listen if he needed someone to talk to. The problem was, did he trust them? Why did it seem he _only_ trusted Admir?

Suddenly Admir's bed appeared beside Rogir's. Both of the twins seemed to have somehow snuck into the room when no one was watching and heard the whole thing. And not wanting Rogir to get up, had brought Admir to him.

_She'd dying for...me...? But does that mean she...? Of course...why didn't I notice her actions earlier? But...did she really mean what she said in the clearing...? And if I can revive her...how do I respond to her feelings? _

* * *

**_I know we said about 3 reviews, but heck we probably won't get them. But this stats bar is nuts, 96 people have clicked onto the first chapter and 20 people have reached the last chapter, so that means at least some of you like it right? So if you do please review. I know, we'll have an awards thing, yeah. The best review will get the golden review award ok? Sound like fun? So get reviewing lol._**

**_I know that Rogir and Admir have a like 5 year age gap, but you'll just have to accept that elves don't care about that as much as humans do and that Admir doesn't act her age considering that she's an elf._**

**_I'm glad to say though that we do have some reviews._**

**_Shannon: I'm guessing your Shawna D.'s friend. Hi, pleased to meet you, thanks for reviewing. Review every chapter if you feel like it, it makes our story look better!_**

**_Kirsten: Maybe, this is mostly centered around the OC's, and there will be some Rogir angst which might help explain why he turned out the way he was a tinsy bit so we're probably gonna have to up the rating. If I can work in some Leggie angst I will, but remember I'm gonna torture him later so he does need a bit of a break poor thing._**

**_CoolioO2:Thanks I got rid of the extra chapter._**

**_pqpqpqpElvenhope pqpqpqpqp_**


	13. More than friends?

Chapter 13: More than friends?

By Elven Hope

* * *

Rogir just stared at her. He felt like screaming. "Why are you doing this for me?" he asked her even though he knew she couldn't hear him. He reached out a hand and touched her face.  
"Admir?"

Tears filled his eyes when she didn't respond. She was the only one that had ever understood him and she was the best friend he had ever had. The small age gap didn't matter as much to elves as it did to men and he felt his feelings towards her growing more and more as he looked at her.

He turned and looked pleadingly up at Elrond. "Can you help her?"  
"Of course I can," Elrond said quickly tears still in his eyes. He was confused about why his foster daughter had given away her life so carelessly although he knew that she could not help the way she felt. First though he needed to check Rogir, he could be in the healing trance for quite a while.  
"First Rogir, I need to check that you are alright, understood? Then I will help Admir." He said firmly.  
Rogir nodded.  
Elrond bent down in front of the young elf and looked at him suspiciously.  
He seemed fine, but the healer could see that his pupils were still dilated meaning that the poison had not completely been flushed out of his system.  
"You will be fine, but the poison has not gone completely yet so you must rest now Rogir," Elrond said and handed the elfling what looked to be a plain glass of water. "Or at least drink this."  
Elladan and Elrohir exchanged worried glances as the unsuspecting Rogir downed the glass in one breath.  
"Thank you." Elrond said taking the glass from Rogir before he dropped it.  
"I'm not going to sleep though," Rogir said but even as he spoke his eyes were already closing. "I want to stay with... with Admir." The last word was slurred and barely a whisper as he fell back onto the pillows.  
Aradwyn and Legolas had been watching the whole thing and now the latter gave a horrified yelp. "You've killed him!"  
"No he hasn't," Thranduil assured his sons'. "He's going to be fine."

Thranduil looked up at Elrond as he pulled Admir's bed back to its rightful place. "Doesn't that trick ever get old?"  
"No," Elrond said and despite his sadness he was unable to suppress a smile before his serious demeanor took over again. "No one has ever figured out what it really is before it's too late."  
Thranduil smiled, but immediately his expression changed as well as he remembered the seriousness of the situation. Although Admir had not been gone long it would be hard for she was young and her spirit weakened by naïve thoughts and inexperience despite how strong willed she was.  
They all watched as Elrond knelt down by the bed Admir was lying in and placed his hand on the young elf's forehead. His body began to glow with the shimmering aura that was normally visible on an elf at night, but stronger now as the elf Lord slipped into a healing trance.

Elladan and Elrohir watched their father in awe before Aradwyn brought their attention to him.  
"Where are Estel and Arwen?" He asked. "Shouldn't they know?"  
Elladan nodded. "Estel wouldn't understand, but Arwen should know, she's probably still picking flowers."  
"Shall I go and find her for you?" Aradwyn asked seeing the twins desire to stay with their father.  
"No you stay put," Thranduil said pressing down on his son's shoulder as he tried to stand up and pushing him back to the sitting position on the bed. "You need to rest or you'll just make that headache worse. I'll find Arwen."  
Aradwyn sighed heavily as his father left the room; he still treats me like a child. When will he realize that I'm not?

* * *

Thranduil found Arwen with her friends sitting out in the gardens at the edge of the trees. He was about to approach the group of girls when shrill laughter erupted from their midst and he jumped back startled and rather glad that he only had sons.  
"Arwen?" He asked and the black haired elfling turned round to see the Mirkwood King.  
"Yes, Lord Thranduil is something wrong?" Arwen asked in her sweet little girl voice.  
Thranduil looked at the other girls in the group all now staring wide-eyed at him waiting to see what he had to say. The whole situation was actually quite unnerving, he smiled inwardly; the king of Mirkwood troubled by a few innocent girls, there was most certainly something wrong with that. Maybe it was because their smiles were so innocent that they looked slightly evil and that their eyes shone wickedly.  
"Um, yes... Arwen, can you come with me?" He stammered completely out of nature.  
"Certainly," Arwen replied and left the group without further discussion following Thranduil back towards the house.

Thranduil felt the piercing eyes of the other elflings on his back as they walked away and turned once to look at them only to find that they were all snickering evilly.

Its age Thranduil, you're imagining things. He tried to convince himself that they were just ordinary children as he walked back up to the healing rooms with Arwen.

* * *

**YES! WE ACTUALLY GOT 3 REVIEWS THIS TIME! (does happy dance) **

**0.0 you didn't see that!**

**Response to reviews: **

**theo darkstar- Yay! Glad someone loves all the hard work we put into our story! NO! You cannot elf nap Rogir, because I'm going to elf nap him from Elven Hope 1st! (laughs evilly) just kidding. But yes, Rogir is one of my favorite characters in our story, I don't want him to be stolen from me--er...(clears throat) I mean-- Elven Hope! **

**Kristen- I hope you really don't expect me to explain whats going to happen next. That would ruin the story for everyone! lol Guess you'll just have to keep reading! >. **

**TobiasHawk13- (sigh) I don't really think it's fair to torture Legolas so earily. Have you read Elven Hope's To Call One Brother? This story is kinda like a prequal to it, to show how Rogir became so evil. If we can find a way to torture Legolas a little bit, we will try. Ok? -**

**Shawna D.**


	14. To start a fight

**Chapter 14: To start a fight**

**By Shawna D.**

* * *

When they reached the healing rooms Arwen nearly screamed in fright. "Why didn't someone come tell me sooner? What happened?" she asked staring at Admir. She seemed to be ignoring Rogir. If truth be told, she honestly would not care if Rogir was hurt. An easier way for her to keep Admir away from him. Only not this time. 

"Everything will be..."

"...fine, gwathel-nin." said Elrohir, finishing his brother's sentence, as usual.

"But what happened to her?" Arwen demanded not caring that she wasn't acting very girly at the moment. Why hadn't she followed Admir? _I knew it was a bad idea for her to hang around Rogir! I'm sure he has something to do with this!_ she thought angrily.

Looking up from Admir and turning to Arwen, Elrond noticed the disapproving look on her face, and immediately knew what she was thinking. "Iel-nin, I do not believe you need to know what has happened...but if you must I will tell you..." he replied.

* * *

**Later that night...**

Admir awoke with a start. She was alive? How? Why? _Ada must have brought me back..._ Weakly she got up and ran over to the bed Rogir had been on. And surely enough, he wasn't there.

"ADAAA!" she cried.

Lord Elrond rushed into the room as fast as he could, followed by Lord Thranduil. Why? Admir didn't have the faintest clue.

Elrond noticed where she was standing. "Admir, calm down. Rogir's in his room, sleeping."

"WAS sleeping." corrected Thranduil as Rogir entered the room rubbing his eyes, wondering _why_ they had even been shut, or _how_ he had fallen asleep.

"I heard screaming..." he muttered. "What happened? Is Admir alright?"

"Go back to bed, ion-nin. She's fine." replied Thranduil pointing to the door.

However, Rogir didn't move toward the door. Instead he made his way over to Admir. "Admir...? What happened? Are you alright?" he asked.

Admir didn't reply. Instead she hugged him without even thinking, out of happiness.

Rogir hesitantly hugged her back slightly and immediately let go. "uh...w-why did you do..."that"?" stammered Rogir.

Admir however, didn't seem to care about what had just happened. "Do you feel better?" she asked.

Rogir nodded. "Yeah...I guess...But don't worry about me, what about YOU?" his voice cracked on the last word, and Lord Thranduil gave his a suspicious look.

Admir shuffled her feet nervously. "You know what happened to me, don't you?"

"Who _doesn't_ know?" snapped Rogir, but his expression softened when Admir looked like she was about to cry. "I'm...s-sorry..." he muttered. Apologizing was not something that Rogir was good at unless it was sarcastic. 'Sorry' was one of the least used words in his vocabulary. Then again, so was 'please', unless he was desprate, which wasn't at all often.

"You can't even apologize right!" snapped Admir.

"What? You have a problem or something? I told you that I was...I was..." he couldn't say it.

"You jerk!" she yelled enraged. She wanted to slap him across the face, but she knew that wouldn't help anything, especially with Thranduil and her foster father watching. "Ada? _I'm_ going back to my room." stated Admir and stormed out of the room.

* * *

The next morning whilst Elrond was in his study working there was a knock on his door. He sighed heavily, his work would never be done with all these interruptions. He stood up and went to answer it. Standing outside was an elf about Elrond's height with long bright blonde hair. At her feet were two young girl elves that looked just a bit younger than Admir and Arwen. 

"May I speak to you for a little while, Lord Elrond?" she asked.

Elrond nodded. "Would you like to leave the kids with my own, and their friends?" he asked politely.

"That would be lovely." she replied. "This little girl here," she pointed to the taller girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes. "is my little girl, Anna." Then she pointed to the smaller blonde haired elf beside Anna. "And this is her friend, Elanor."

Both the two little elves smiled at Elrond and ran into the house to meet their new friends.

* * *

**iel-nin- my daughter**

**Anna (pronounced Ah-nah) means gift**

**Elanor (also the name of Sam's daughter) means sun star, but is also a type of flower.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANX!**

**Shawna D.**


	15. Signs of depression

**Signs of Depression**

**By Elven Hope**

* * *

Rogir sat his back leant against a tree staring up at the sky. He rubbed his leg; it still hurt a little, but not as much as his heart ached at the moment. He didn't understand. He didn't understand anything anymore. Ever rebellious, he had snuck out of his room when Thranduil had left him there telling him to get some rest, because he needed to think.

"Are you alright gwador-nin?"

Rogir had been so deep in thought he hadn't noticed his brother come over. He looked up at Aradwyn and attempted a smile to make his brother think he was all right and go away, but it didn't work.

"I'm fine Aradwyn." Rogir said crossly, angry that his voice still made the terrible squeaking noise. "I thought you had to rest your head after your _battle with the tree_?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Aradwyn said sarcastically sitting down next to his brother.

Rogir shifted and moved away a little hoping that Aradwyn would get the message, but he didn't, either that or he ignored it.

"So what's the matter?" Aradwyn asked again looking at his younger brother.

"Nothing." Rogir said flatly.

"I know there's something wrong don't try and hide it." Aradwyn said still looking at his brother. When Rogir did not answer he tried a different tactic. "Do you remember when..." he paused his own voice was shaking just thinking of what he was about to say. "Do you remember what naneth used to say? Do you remember how she would say that talking helped? That not all tears were an evil? Do you remember?"

He watched as tears filled his brother's eyes and he immediately regretted saying anything about their mother.

"Rogir... Rogir I'm sorry I didn't mean--!"

"What did you mean then?" Rogir yelled throwing his brother an evil look and Aradwyn would have dropped dead if looks could kill.

"I didn't..."

"What did you mean then?" Rogirrepeated jumping up, partly so that he could have the height advantage over his brother, and partly so that he could make a quick getaway if need be.

Aradwyn just looked up at Rogir, but didn't say anything inwardly kicking himself for being so stupid.

"Answer me!"

Aradwyn jumped up at the tone in his brother's voice grabbing Rogir's arm. "Don't you talk to me like that Rogir, understood?" Aradwyn asked crossly shaking his brother a little. "Understood?"

"Let go of me!" Rogir yelled trying to break free of his brother's strong arm. "Let go!"

"No," Aradwyn said firmly as his little brother struggled like a wild animal caught in a trap. "You're going to see Ada, you shouldn't be out of your room anyway, but there's _something_ wrong with you."

"I said _let go_!" Rogir yelled and without warning his fist went flying up striking his brother across the face.

Aradwyn yelled in surprise and stumbled backwards, letting go of his brother clutching a hand to his bleeding nose.

In seconds Rogir was off. Aradwyn watched him go and sighed heavily, he would go inside now, he couldn't be bothered to chase after Rogir _especially_ when he was in a fowl mood; he just hoped that he would calm down soon.

* * *

Rogir ran on for ages, tears streaming down his cheeks. He finally stopped in a clearing panting heavily and looked around. He wiped away the tears with the back of his hand furious that he had let them fall. Then he paused. He heard something not far away and decided to investigate. Creeping stealthily through the thick undergrowth, he soon came upon another clearing, this one was smaller and shrouded in trees, a good place for a group of miscreants to play. 

Rogir moved from tree to tree quickly trying to get a better view, eventually he crept forwards hiding behind a large bush peeking over the top to get a good look.

In the middle of the clearing sat four boys all ranging from his age to the elvish equivalent of eighteen.

"Have you seen the way they act?" The largest asked. "They're not even elves and they're treated like royalty. Filthy half-blood humans!"

"Thelion is right," one of thempiped up. "They should be sent back to where they came from."

The two others nodded in agreement, but one looked a bit unsure.

Rogir growled low in his throat and regretted it immediately, for Thelion raised his hand to silence his followers. Rogir shifted uneasily and regretted this even more than he regretted growling as a twig snapped making Thelion stare right at him, or at the bush he was hiding behind.

Thelion got to his feet whilst the others watched their leader walk over to the bush deliberately crunching the autumn leaves beneath him to frighten whoever had dared to spy on them. Rogir crawled back away from the bush not caring about the noise he made, he knew it was no use hiding. Before he could get far enough away, however, Thelion dove forwards crashing through the bush and grabbed the young prince by the leg. He lifted him up by the ankle and watched happily as his victim squirmed in his hold.

"Well, well, well, looks like we have a spy in our midst," he said evilly waving Rogir about a bit to emphasize his point. "And not just any spy, it's a prince of Mirkwood, how nice of you to join us."

The others snickered malevolently and Rogir grimaced. "Put me down!" The younger elf ordered, but his voice cracked and they laughed even harder. "I'm warning you, when my father finds out..."

"Oh but he won't find out will he?" Thelion asked. "Because your not going to tell him are you?" He dropped the prince unceremoniously in the midst of the little group.

Rogir's eyes widened in fear as he realized what was about to happen to him and he looked around wildly trying to see a way to escape, but there was no where to go.

"Oh it's alright little princeling don't be frightened." Thelion cooed bending down to Rogir's eye level, making the prince shuffle away.

Thelion noticed the red around Rogir's eyes and the way they were shining and smirked. "Have you been crying?"

"No," Rogir said firmly.

"Come on you can tell us," Thelion said pulling Rogir closer to him and grinning. "We're your friends."

"Get off me," Rogir hissed trying to push away from Thelion.

"Fine, fine, if that's the way you want it," Thelion said letting go of the prince. He stood up and turned as though he were about to leave then span back around again, his fist slamming into Rogir's chest.

The dark haired elf cried out surprised as he was flung backwards onto the ground. He brought his knees up to his chest trying to relieve himself of the pain, but that didn't stop Thelion and his friends.

One of the other elves grabbed him by the scruff of the neck pulling him up whilst another held his hands behind his back. Thelion walked forwards tangling his hand in Rogir's hair and pulling it forcing his head back.

"What are you?" Thelion asked. "You're no prince, princes are strong not cowards like you."

The younger elf just stared at him, but already tears were coming to his eyes at the harsh words. How could someone be so cruel? As if his day hadn't already been bad enough!

"You're _pathetic_," Thelion said cruelly. "No wonder your family hates you."

Rogir's blood ran cold and his heart seemed to skip a beat.

"It's true, _no one_ likes you everyone knows you were a mistake. The _only_ thing to mark a perfect family."

"Shut up!" Rogir yelled struggling uselessly to get free. If he was, then he may have given Thelion a run for his money.

"Remember your place, whelp!" Thelion yelled striking Rogir hard in the side of the head, knocking him senseless for a moment.

Spots danced in front of the younger elf's eyes and he tried desperately not to fall either into unconsciousness or to his knees. It was harder, however, to stop himself from doing the latter and he stumbled slightly, but forced himself to remain upright.

"Let me go!" Rogir yelled the words slurred and his head still spinning.

"Why _should_ I?" Thelion growled.

"Because _I say so_."

The elves that were holding Rogir up dropped him immediately and he crumpled to the floor unable to hold himself up properly. Thelion froze turning slowly around to see who had found them. He had thought it would be Thranduil by the sound of the voice and was relieved when he saw Aradwyn standing there. The crown prince was two years younger than Thelion and that made the older elf feel powerful. Aradwyn was however, far more of a threat than his brother, and that was why Thelion felt slightly anxious about the whole situation.

"Get out of here Thelion." Aradwyn ordered coldly, striding forwards towards his brother making the other elves back away all save Thelion who looked at him crossly.

"Why should I?" The dark haired elf asked angrily.

Aradwyn glared at Thelion, he knew him by name because he was from a noble family. "Because I say so, and because your father will be disappointed in you and because if you don't leave or stop bothering me_or_ my brother then I will have no choice other than to tell my father and the outcome will _not_ be pretty."

Thelion glared at the prince. "What happened to your nose?" Thelion asked eyeing the prince's bleeding and swollen nose.

"I said _go_, Thelion!" Aradwyn yelled at the older elf.

Thelion growled angrily, he knew when he was beaten. "Come on." He snarled and stormed out of the clearing the other elves hot on his heal.

* * *

So, now we've definately met an enemy! lol how mean of him! 

theodarkstar- NOOOOOOOOO! U cannot elf nap ANYONE! lol Admir is not self centered in anyway, and she truly cares more about Rogir than her own life. Hasn't she already shown that? If not, the next chapter should prove she cares for him. Admir isn't too thrilled w/ Arwen. Admir is more of a tomboy, she thinks Arwen is too girly, but would never admit it, and Arwen wants Admir to be more like her. As for Estel and Legolas, no they really care for eachother at the moment, they're rivals. And as for Anna and Elanor? They are a secret. They will play a big part MUCH later, at the moment they r just 2 little elf girls.

TobiasHawk13- Yes, Elven Hope and I like to torture him too!

Shawna D.


	16. More pain and jewels

Chapter 16: More pain and jewels

* * *

Back in the fields of Imaldris...

Elrond's children (and Legolas) were playing tag with her new friends. Elladan was it, as usual, because he was the oldest. He was getting quite tired of the "eldest goes first" rule, but said nothing and agreed. Elladan immediately got tired of chasing Elrohir because he was too easy to catch, seeing as both twins ran the same speed, so he turned and ran after his little sister.

Arwen wasn't exactly thrilled with running around and getting sweaty, but ran after Elladan was a few feet away from her. "Daro ha! I'll tell Ada!" warned Arwen. "I told you I wasn't playing!" she drew in a breath to call their father.

Elladan quickly ran after Admir knowing even as a girl, she was a better sport than Arwen. He really didn't feel like letting Arwen get the satisfaction of getting him in trouble.

Suddenly Admir tripped over something and landed on the ground hard.

"Admir!" called Estel running over to his elder sister. "Are you hurt?" he looked where her feet were to see what she had tripped over when Admir stopped him by pulling his arm.

"It was just a rock, gwador, I'm fine," she forced a smile, knowing that Estel would believe her.

Estel quickly got up and ran away just in time to dodge Elrohir, who was now, it, thanks to Elladan.

"I call myself a timeout." stated Admir, and everyone nodded and began playing around her.

She sat up and moved her feet to reveal an emerald and black stone on a string. It was a necklace of some sort. The string was falling apart, and broken at the top, meaning that it had fallen off someone.

Those colors...it can't be...she thought. She knew only one person that liked those colors, and that was Rogir. But why would Rogir of all people have a necklace? Rogir wasn't like that, he was more of a loner and shadowy. He kept to himself a lot.

Suddenly Admir remembered when Aradwyn had said something about going after Rogir, after he had snuck out of bed, when Thranduil had told him not to.

And Aradwyn had been gone for over an hour now. Had something happened to him? Had something happened to Rogir?

She began to panic. If something had happened to Rogir, he was still weak, and wasn't exactly able to defend himself as well with one leg. She knew that Rogir was a lot better at unarmed combat rather than with a bow or sword, he was very quick and light on his feet, but if his leg was still injured then he didn't have much to defend himself with.

_Should I go after him?_ She wondered. _Is he safe with Aradwyn? After all, Aradwyn still has a headache; I could tell by the way his arm was twitching. You didn't want to put your hand to your head because that would look suspicious, and we would know you still had it, right, Aradwyn?_

She stood up. None of the others had even noticed her just staring at the odd necklace, lost in thought. She decided she had better follow the Mirkwood Princes just in case.

* * *

She walked over to a tree, which she knew happened to be one of Rogir's favorite resting-places. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, being only half elf she couldn't hear as well as they could, especially when it was an elf that had snuck up on her.

"What have we here...?" asked a male voice.

"It's a half human! How disgraceful." replied a lower voice.

Admir turned her head and came face to face with a dark haired elf, Thelion.

"What are you doing?" She asked crossly trying to move, but Thelion held her tighter. "Let go of me!"

"You're not going anywhere half-blood!" Thelion growled.

Admir stared at him wide eyed, she wanted to scream, but she knew that it would only please the other elves.

Thelion dropped Admir to the ground and another elf grabbed her, twisting her right arm behind her back until she screamed in pain.

Another kicked her in the face hard, sending her flying. She didn't understand why was this happening to her, why were they doing this?

Too weak to get up, Admir lay on the ground.

Thelion smirked. "How pathetic, half humans should never have been meant to be. Treated like royalty, when you're really just a sad human!" he tangled his fingers in Admir's hair as he had done to Rogir and pulled her head back. "You're weaker than that Mirkwood Princeling. But then again, he's probably just as bad as you!" he pulled harder.

"P...pri...nce...?" she muttered weakly.

"Oh, you know him?" asked Thelion evilly. "I believe his name is Rogir."

Admir's eyes widened. "Rogir...!" she cried. "What have you done to him?" she demanded.

Thelion and the others laughed. "A half-blood is trying to defend a Mirkwood Prince? That's priceless. You should have seen the "wittle pwince" cry!" Thelion laughed harder and pulled her hair even harder, possibly close to pulling it out her scalp.

_Valar...spare me...but if it must be between me and Rogir...spare him..._ she thought before she blacked out, dropping the emerald necklace from her now open hand where Thelion and his friends could now see it.

* * *

Now, do u STILL think that Admir only thinks of herself?

PLZ READ AND REVIEW!

Shawna D.


	17. Thelion's plan

**Chapter 17: Thelion's plan**

**by Elven Hope**

**Note:Never take any kind of drug, or alcohol, candy, or anything else a stranger tries to offer you. We uped our rating just incase. For this part.**

* * *

"Rogir?" Aradwyn asked leaning over the younger elf. "Rogir can you hear me?" Aradwyn shook his little brother slightly trying to get a response.

Rogir groaned and tried to push Aradwyn away, but the older elf grabbed his brother's hands and held him still.

"Aradwyn?" The younger elf asked squinting slightly as he tried to clear his vision.

Aradwyn looked at his brother worriedly, his response had been rather slurred and the older elf suspected that he may have a concussion "Yes it's me," Aradwyn answered. "Are you alright?"

"S'hats a stupid question," Rogir answered trying to sit up. "Does I look alright to you?"

"No," Aradwyn said shaking his head. "No you don't." He looked at his brother, there were black rings under his eyes and his hair was tangled and matted with blood which ran down the left side of his face. But what concerned Aradwyn the most was that his brother's pupils were dilated at different sizes, a sure sign of concussion. "You should have just stayed in bed, wait until Ada hears about this." Aradwyn said helping Rogir to his feet. It may have been wiser to let him rest for a minute, but Aradwyn wanted to get Rogir to Lord Elrond as soon as possible.

"Ada!" Rogir yelled jumping away from Aradwyn and out of his grasp grabbing onto a nearby tree for support.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" Aradwyn asked crossly.

"You can't tell Ada!" Rogir yelled, his voice squeaking.

"Well I'll have to tell him something." Aradwyn said. "He's going to notice that cut on your head."

"You can tell him... tell him that I tripped down some stairs," Rogir said thinking quickly and trying to ignore his terrible headache. "Tell him that I snuck out and I tripped down some stairs."

"I think it would be best if we told him the truth, then Thelion wouldn't bother you anymore." Aradwyn said matter-of-factly. "After all he'll find out sooner of later."

"No," Rogir said firmly.

"If you're sure, but we still need to see Ada and get a healer to have a look at you," Aradwyn said walking over to his brother; he was surprised when Rogir backed away from his outstretched hand. "Rogir?"

"No," Rogir said again moving away from his brother from tree to tree.

"No what?" Aradwyn asked.

"No, I don't want to see a healer," Rogir said crossly as he remembered everything Thelion had said to him. "I can take care of myself."

"You can't Rogir, what if you black out again?" Aradwyn asked.

"I'll be fine," Rogir said still moving away.

"No you won't." Aradwyn said following his brother, hand out stretched.

"I will," Rogir said angrily.

"You're coming with me Rogir, and that's an order!" Aradwyn practically yelled.

Rogir just stared at his brother for a moment, his still oddly dilated pupils giving him a slightly mad look before he turned and ran, scrambling through the undergrowth.

"Rogir!" Aradwyn yelled chasing after his brother who was already a good way ahead of him.

To Rogir it didn't matter that he didn't have a clue where he was going at that moment, at least he could run, fast. There was a _crash_ and a _thump_ and Aradwyn sped up pace praying to the Valar that his brother was alright, but when he reached the place the sound had come from there was no sign of his brother. He panicked then turning a full circle scanning the forest in search of the missing elf, but he was not there. Aradwyn ran a hand through his mousy blond hair worriedly eyes darting about the wooded area.

"Rogir!"

No reply.

"Rogir!"

Making up his mind Aradwyn ran back to the Last Homely House as fast as his long legs would carry him deciding that he had to get help.

* * *

Rogir watched his brother from the top of a tree a grin spreading across his face. That hadn't been as hard as he thought it would be to get rid of Aradwyn.

He leaned back against the tree trunk and waited a while until his head stopped spinning and his ears stopped buzzing then he stood up slowly and clambered up the tree walking through the tree tops until he came to the edge of the forest. He dropped down to the ground and looked around him, checking that there was no one about before sitting down resting against the tree.

He was not within sight of the House of Elrond; it would take them a good while to find him; and that was if he stayed where he was. He felt awful right now he wouldn't honestly care if no one came to find him, and he wouldn't be surprised if no one did. After all no one cared about him, just like Thelion said no one understood how he felt, save maybe Admir, and now she hated him just as much as the rest. He stayed there for a long while his eyes closed, listening to the sounds of the forest and the rest of the word.

After a short while something caught his attention. There was a sound somewhere behind him and an alien presence, which he knew immediately, was not that of an animal.

He turned just in time to come face to face with Thelion. He yelled surprised and backed away from the older elf fear showing clearly in his emerald green eyes. He was about to run when Thelion grabbed his arm with his left hand his right hidden behind his back.

"It's alright," Thelion said trying to calm the frightened elf. "I don't want to hurt you."

"What else do you want to do then?" Rogir asked crossly.

"I want to say that I'm sorry," Thelion said letting go of Rogir and sitting down gesturing for the younger elf to do the same.

Reluctantly Rogir sat down, knowing that an apology from Thelion was not something he should just walk away from. He sat down edging away from the dark haired elf still wary of the hand held behind Thelion's back. "What are you holding?" Rogir asked curiously praying that his question would not earn him a blow from one of Thelion's large fists.

"Oh yes," Thelion answered. "I brought you these." He pulled two large bottles of mead out from behind his back showing them to Rogir. "I was thinking, I feel sorry for you. We are more alike than you think. When I was your age I had the same sort of problems as you, so I had some of this now and again to make me feel better." He held one of the bottles out towards Rogir. "Go on, take it."

Rogir eyed the bottle of mead then flicked his gaze up to rest on Thelion's dark eyes. "I probably shouldn't." He said shakily, he had only ever been allowed wine at dinner and that was just recently; and by the look of it that mead was a lot stronger than the wine he normally had.

"Are you sure?" Thelion asked holding the bottle out further towards Rogir. "Trust me it will take all your troubles away for a while."

"You're sure?" Rogir asked inquisitively thinking everything over slowly and carefully, he wasn't one to be bullied into something he didn't want to do, but if Thelion said it would help...

"Positive," Thelion answered. "Come on."

Rogir bit his lip slowly. "Alright." He reached out a shaking hand and took the bottle of mead. He looked from the cork of the bottle to Thelion then back again still unsure.

"Go on," Thelion said encouragingly.

Rogir lifted his hand slowly and took the cork twisting it until it came out and the sweet smell of the strong mead filled his nostrils. He breathed in deeply the scent was warm and calming and he smiled at Thelion uncertainly. He looked at the rim of the bottle still unsure of whether this was the right thing to do, but then without any further thoughts, he put the rim to his lips and tipped the bottle back, the warm liquid pouring down his throat.

* * *

Ok, Rogir has officially lost it! He's even listening to the guy that just beat him up! Now who thinks he's depressed?

(everyone raises their hand)

Ok, that's what i thought. But really, if you think Rogir's lost it now, listening to Thelion, just you all wait!

Oh, and Admir's nothaving the time of her life, either.

Hopefully, Estel and Legolas will appear together soon, most likely looking for their siblings (AGAIN). I don't think Arwen can be made less girly, because thats just how she is.

Shawna D.


	18. Broken Promises

Chapter 18: Broken Promise

by Shawna D.

* * *

When Admir awoke she was tied tightly to a tree. Everything ached and she couldn't move. _Where am I...? Whats wrong with me...?_ she wondered.

As if reading her mind a tall dark blonde haired elf stepped out of the shadows.

"The Princess is awaken at last." he sneered. "You don't remember what happened, do you?"

Admir did her best to shake her head, only resulting in giving herself a headache.

"Thelion was right. To think the Valar ever allowed half bloods to reside in our world." he said coldly.

Admir looked up, and imediately reconized the elf that was guarding her. "Amarth...why...? Why...are...you doing this...?" she asked weakly. "You...you have...human blood...in you..."

Amarth growled and punched her across the face, despite what he had been told by Thelion.

"HOLLEN AM! Don't you ever compare me to one of those filthy half bloods! And don't you speak unless I order you to!" he spat. "I am in NO WAY a human, nor will I ever be!"

Admir smirked slightly. "I know you are...your mother was a human, was she not?" she whispered, knowing that if anyone else heard, that he was in complete danger. "Elenya...I believe her given elf name was. That was so no one would know she was a human."

Amarth growled angrily and turned his back to her. Another elf entered the clearing. "She's giving you trouble?" snickered the other elf.

"Go away, Mornië, I can handle her!" snapped Amarth, stamping his foot in anger.

Mornië crossed his arms. "I don't think you can, being the youngest, you could never deal with her."

"I'M 14!" snapped Amarth, "I CAN HANDLE AN 8 YEAR OLD!" he tried to punch Mornië, who easily dodged. "See? What if the half blood--" Admir interupted.

"STOP CALLING ME HALF BLOOD! MY NAME IS ADMIR! AND I'M NO MERE HALF BLOOD, I AM THE HEIR OF ISILDUR!" she began remembering all she had heard Elrond saying to another elf, whose voice she didn't recconize.

_"Do you really think that either of them is likely to become King or Queen of Gondor?" he had asked. _

_"They are both blood heirs of Isildur, do you not believe being related to him they have they have no power?" asked the other voice. _

_"I don't know..." sighed Elrond. "It's just hard to imagine...either of my foster children...becoming the ruler of Gondor..." _

_"Do you believe it will be Aragorn or Admir?" asked the other voice. _

_"Well Admir is older and most likely immortal as a half elf. But Aragorn is more like their father...it's an impossible thing for me to guess. It could be either of them." _

A cold voice snapped Admir other of her thoughts.

"Of course you are," Amarth said sarcastically, "And your princeling friend isn't being tricked into another of Thelion's briliant schemes as we speak." he laughed coldly.

"WHAT? What has he done to Rogir now? TELL ME!" she demanded.

Mornië slapped his arm lightly. "How smart was that? You just told her! You're going to pay hell when Thelion gets back!"

Amarth suddenly realized what he'd just said, and turned slightly pale. He back away slowly.

An empty glass bottle rolled to his feet from behind a few trees, causing him to trip over backwards. He groaned and sat up. "What the hell was that?" he snapped.

"Mind your manners." answered Thelion stepping into the clearing, smirking.

Admir imediately began struggling against the rope that bound her. "What have you done with Rogir?" she demanded. "He had better be ok!"

"I do not believe I have done anything to your friend, half blood." he replyed coldly, walking towards her. He took out a knife.

Admir shivered. "W-what are you doing? Ada'll banish you if you do it! I-I...I have a brother to take care of!" she didn't care how dumb it sounded, she wanted to be left alone.

However, Thelion pulled at a bit of her long dark Amber hair and cut it with the knife, despite her struggling.

"What are you doing? Don't touch me!" snapped Admir whipping her head around, whipping Thelion with her hair, and hitting him in the eye.

Thelion winced slightly and turned to the other two elves that were standing there. "Be rid her of this horrible weapon." he said, meaning her hair.

Amarth, knowing that if he didn't want Mornië to explain what had happened, handed his blade to him.

"SAESA DARO HA!" cried Admir.

No one would reconized me...and Rogir always told me he liked the way my hair was... 

FLASHBACK 

_A young 5 year old Admir was running through a field of flowers, looking for a special one for her Ada. She spotted a beautiful blue flower, and decided that it was perfect. On her way back she noticed a bright pink flower. "It matches my dress!" she exclaimed happily and placed it in her hair as she raced home. _

_"Ada!" she exclaimed. "I brought you a present!" _

_"What's all the excitement?" grumbled Rogir dragging himself into the room. _

_"I got Ada a pwetty flower!" she smiled. _

_"Rogir stared at it and frowned. "Great...what's in your hair?" he asked. _

_"Pwetty flower!" she said cheerfully. _

_Rogir turned away digusted. "Get that thing out of your hair." he demanded. _

_"It don't make me look pwetty?" asked Admir teary eyed. _

_"No mellon-nin, you look prettier without it." he said then realized how that sounded blushed slightly. He was lucky Admir was unsure about boy and girl relationships yet. _

_"I...do?" she asked happily taking the flower out of her hair and throwing it. "I guess your right." _

_Rogir folded him arms and smiled. "You better not do anything else stupid to it. It's nice the way it is. Don't ever change it. I can't imagine what would happen if you cut it!" _

_"I won't. I promise."_

END FLASHBACK 

By the time she had finished thinking, her hair had already been cut unevenly to her shoulders, when it had originally had been below her waist.

Admir felt tears fall but she didn't care. She no longer cared about what they did to her.

The only thing that mattered was that her promise to Rogir had been broken.

* * *

TRANSLATIONS

Mornië mean "darkness"

Amarth means "doom"

Elenya means "stars' day"

* * *


	19. The broken bottle incident

**Chapter 19: The Broken Bottle Incident**

**by Elven Hope**

* * *

As soon as Thelion was satisfied with the amount of liquor the younger elf had consumed - a full bottle and he was now half way through the next one seemingly searching for the sanity he had left in the first - he hoisted Rogir up and led him back to the house of Elrond making sure to stay out of sight.

He found an alcove and dumped the young elf down in it arranging the surly Rogir in a comfortable looking position, then left the other elf to his own resources hurrying away as fast as his feet could carry him.

Rogir watched blearily as the other elf ran away across the fields and back into the wood his mind too befuddled to register that there was something wrong with the situation he was now in. He looked at the bottle in his hand blinked slightly to try and clear his vision then had another gulp of the strong substance feeling it warm his insides. He sighed leaning back against the alcove and watching the rest of the world in its bizarre beauty.

* * *

"Lle homa ve' edan," Legolas said wrinkling his nose in disgust, still cross with Estel for tagging him when he had clearly declared a time out. Now the young rivals were walking back up to their rooms after an incident evolving rocks and sticks.

"That's because I am one," Estel said crossly.

Legolas blinked and looked at the human amazed. "You can't speak Sindarin." The blond elf insisted clearly distraught that his favorite past time - not to mention one of the best ways of scoring points off the human - might be ruined.

"No," Estel said truthfully. "I can't, but I know what 'edan' means and you said it, hence I know that you were referring to me and by the expression you made it is elementary that you were commenting on my smell." The human said putting on a posh voice.

"Ele-mentary?" Legolas asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes stupid!" Estel yelled. "Elementary."

"Meaning...?" The elfling asked.

"Meaning, uh... I don't know, but I've heard Elladan and Elrohir use it before," the child said crossly.

"Humph," the prince snorted and raced forward around a corner before coming to a complete halt when he saw his brother sitting in an alcove on the balcony.

Estel ran into him and yelled as both children tumbled over and landed on the floor with a bump.

The sudden sound made Rogir look up and he squinted hard trying to see who it was that had disturbed him. Legolas picked himself up from the floor and walked cautiously towards his brother bending down in front of him when he was about a foot away.

"Rogir?"

"What?" The older elf snapped the way the word was slurred and his voice squeaked making his voice less threatening than it should have been.

"What are you doing?" Legolas asked confused.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Rogir asked angrily.

"Uh..." Legolas looked around for some hint of what his brother was doing then saw the bottle of mead in his brother's hand. "You've been having... alcohol; Ada said that you weren't allowed that!"

"So?"

"So... I'm going to tell Ada!" Legolas yelled and jumped up seeing the ire that flashed through his brother's eyes, but Rogir was far too quick. In one swift movement he had grabbed Legolas pinning him to the floor, the other hand snatching the practically empty bottle and smashing the end off spilling its contents all over the paving stones. He then pressed it to his brother's neck and the younger elf whimpered as the sharp glass pressed into his skin.

Estel screamed frantically and started to run about as though he was not sure of which direction to run in always turning and coming back to them shouting for his father, brothers, sisters and Thranduil.

Legolas was petrified he knew that Rogir disliked him, but he had never done anything like this before and it frightened him so much that tears began to pour down his cheeks.

"Be quiet you brat." Rogir snarled low in his throat, the words still slightly slurred.

"Rogir?" Legolas choked out between sobs still shaking with the shock of the attack.

"What?" Rogir asked furiously. "What!" He bent lower then towards the young elf and whispered in his ear. "You sniveling little excuse for an elf. You'll pay for everything that you've ever done. Nobody likes you, everyone hates you for what you did, and everyone wishes you were dead." Rogir ground out all of his secret thoughts he had so long kept hidden tumbling out thanks to the loosening effect the mead had on his tongue.

"You're lying," the young elf croaked the movement painful as the glass of the bottle bit into his skin.

"No I'm not, Ada hates you as soon as you were born he hated you, he would have done us all a favor and done away with you then, but naneth's kind word stayed his hand." Rogir said.

Legolas closed his eyes allowing more tears to escape their prison and choked back a sob. He was lucky that Estel's yells had attracted the attention of Lord Elrond, Thranduil and Aradwyn (as well as a few other confused elves).

The Mirkwood King was the first to reach his sons and he threw Rogir off the younger elf with such force that he rolled across the floor and lay panting slightly as he tried to calm a serious head ache.

Thranduil scooped up the golden haired elf that was still shaking from shock and fear and cradled him in his arms letting him cry into his shoulder.

After recovering from the initial shock Aradwyn ran over to Rogir kicking the broken bottle away from the younger elf's hand and not even thinking before slapping him across the face.

"What on earth did you think you were doing!" Aradwyn yelled pulling Rogir up by the collar. "He's petrified!"

"S'what?" Rogir asked crossly. "S'all he deserves."

"He did not deserve that!" Aradwyn shouted at his brother then he caught a whiff of the sweet scent on Rogir's breath and glared at him accusingly. "You've been drinking."

"Drinking?" Rogir asked incredulously.

"Yes drinking!" Aradwyn yelled still unable to control his temper. "Amin feuya ten lle! Manen im can le gwador-nin?â€ He shouted shaking Rogir. "Manen im can le gwador-nin? Ab man le gar!"

Aradwyn was about to strike his brother again, but two pairs of hands grabbed an arm each and pulled him back. Aradwyn growled in frustration and struggled to get away from the ones, who held him, however, the twins were relatively strong on their own and with both together Aradwyn didn't stand much of a chance. Eventually he yielded and shrugged them off crossly going over to see his father and younger brother.

"I think he needs something for shock," Elrond was saying looking at the young elf. "I think both of them do," he said gesturing to his son who was using his limpet trick and clinging tightly to his foster father's leg.

"I'll take him Ada," Aradwyn offered looking at his brother. "You can deal with Rogir," he said utter loathing filling his voice.

Thranduil looked at his son worriedly he did not think that he had ever head such venom in the normally cheerful elf's voice, but he dismissed it as shock and anger, after all Rogir had been holding a broken bottle to his younger brother's throat.

With that thought in mind Thranduil stormed over to Rogir who was sitting on the floor now hiccuping and vaguely remembering that he had once been told that hiccups were a serious disease and that he should seek medical help. All thoughts of this, however, were erased from his mind as he was hauled up yet again to come face to face with a fuming Thranduil. "What did you think you were doing?" Thranduil asked knowing that he should probably have this conversation elsewhere where the other elves who had been drawn to the commotion would not hear him.

"Huh?" Rogir asked he couldn't quite remember what he had done wrong.

"What did you think you were doing?" Thranduil ground out.

"Well I don't know," Rogir said. "I was doing something, but then there was a big purple caterpillar and..."

"Stop being stupid!" Thranduil yelled slapping his son across the face and knocking some of the sense back into the young elf. "Why did you do that?"

Rogir hiccuped then struggling desperately to get free stumbled and promptly fell to the ground the blackness taking him before he hit the floor.

* * *

Translations:

Amin feuya ten lle ! - You disgust me

Manen im can le gwador-nin? - How can I call you my brother?

Ab man le gar! - After what you have done

* * *

Wow, Rogir really HAS officially lost it! lol Ok, remember how in chapter two Admir was teasing Rogir about not knowing wut the hiccups were and that u could die from them? Well to clear that up for this chapter, since i bet ur probably wondering how he even knows he has them, when he doesn't know wut they r, cuz even at first i was confused until we discussed it. XD He does know from Admir's lame explanation what they feel like, just not wut'll happen, or y he has them. He'll probably kill Admir when he finds out she was joking around about them being life threatening. lol

Ok well, there's some Legolas angst, happy guys? (doesn't wait for response) Good.

Aradwyn actually lost his cool, wut do u guys think of that? Is Aradwyn normally that type of character, or does he seem to not show emotion much?

Oh, and Admir is still being held prisoner by Thelion and gang...-- wonder who'll go looking for her cough Rogir cough, cough

Does anyone have any suggestions to how Admir should react to Rogir's recent "incident"?I know she'll be mad, but I need sumthing to do w/ her. So any ideas will be excepted, and i will use the one/s i like best.

Namarie!

Shawna D.


	20. Recovery

**Chapter 20: Recovery**

**By Shawna D.**

* * *

"Ok, who wants to carry Rogir?" whispered Elrohir jokingly to his twin. Elladan frowned. "Do you really think this is the time for that?" replied Elladan harshly. Elrohir shook his head sorrowfully. "Sorry..." he muttered.  
Estel tugged on his foster father's leg worriedly.  
"Yes, Estel? Are you alright?"  
Estel shook his head. "A...Admir...she's...not here!" he exclaimed beginning to cry. "What if something happened to her?" he asked, letting tears drip all over Elrond.  
The Lord of Imaldris picked up the young crying child. "I'm sure your sister has a good reason for not being here. And she did get into a fight with Rogir last night, I assume she may still be mad." he replied. He pushed Estel hair out of his face. He then noticed and bright red marks on his foster son's forehead where a rock had hit him. "Estel? What did you do to your forehead?" he asked.  
Estel pushed his bangs back over his forehead. "Nothing." he replied quickly. "I fell." he looked over at Legolas who was still sobbing, being held by his elder brother and decided it best not to explain. Not yet, anyway.  
"Dina uuma dela. Lle tyava quel?" asked Aradwyn, who at once having taken his brother had completely forgotten about Rogir.  
The younger elf shook his head, and refused to let go of his elder brother.  
"Thranduil, we're going to have to take everyone to the healers room." called Elrond. "We cannot just stand here. The boys need something for shock, and I need to examine Rogir too."  
The king of Mirkwood nodded, hesitantly picked up his middle son carefully. He had always figured Rogir would turn out to be like Aradwyn, not go off and do something as stupid as this. What could Rogir have been thinking? Or better yet, where did he get alcohol?  
Elrond, carrying Estel, turned and ran towards the healer's room, with the other right behind him.

Little did any of them know, one of Thelion's friend just happened to be watching the whole thing...

* * *

"You should have seen it!" snickered Thelion's friend evilly.  
"What happened?" demanded Admir angrily, not caring if they hurt her for asking.  
"The Prince nearly killed the little Princeling."  
"W-what...Prince...?" Admir asked shakily, not sure she really wanted to know what had happened anymore.  
"The ugly one." replied Amarn. "They're all ugly!" snickered Mornie.  
Both of them laughed.  
"Hollen am!" snapped Admir annoyed. She couldn't stand these guys, especially since she knew they had beat up Rogir, as well as do something awful, that they were now joking about. "Amin feuya ten' lle!"  
Thelion stood up annoyed. He walked over to her, and punched her across the face. "What did I say about talking?" he demanded.  
Admir spit the blood from being punched in his face, disgusted with his attitude.  
"Tanya nae 'n quel." he said pulling out his knife. "Do you harbor a death wish?"  
Admir's expression was blank. She didn't even flinch when the knife was held about an inch away from her nose. "Go ahead, I dare you." she said in a bored tone.  
For a second Thelion's eyes showed that he was a bit surprised with her reaction, but immediately concealed it with anger. "You're not afraid of what I could do to you?" he asked smirking.  
"No." she replied boredly again.  
Thelion growled annoyed, and went back to sit down with his friends, wondering if someone would actually come after her without telling an adult. Things might get rough if an adult was alerted.

* * *

When Legolas and Estel had finally calmed down, Thranduil and Elrond decided that it would be better to ask them first, seeing as Rogir was still passed out, and most likely would be for at least another hour. Or so they thought.  
"Estel, what happened out there?" asked Elrond gently, not wanting to hurt him or Legolas.  
Estel frowned. "Legolas and I were just talking...and...well...we just...we..."  
"We saw Rogir lying there." said Legolas, his voice trembling slightly.  
"And..." he stopped. Did Legolas actually want Elrond and Thranduil to know? He looked at Legolas who nodded slowly, as if reading the boy's expression. "And...Legolas went to check on him..."  
"I...I asked him what he was doing, and...he snapped at me..." said Legolas. He felt his eyes sting, and knew that he had been trying too hard not to cry.  
"Then Legolas noticed the...the..." Estel had know clue what it was exactly that Legolas had seen.  
"It was...a bottle of wine..." murmured Legolas, hiding his head in his knees.  
"And then he accused Rogir of drinking it, and he said he was going to tell you...then Rogir just...well, I don't really know...I was...too busy trying to find you..." he said sheepishly.  
Legolas stared at the floor. "I tried to get up, to get you, but he attacked me."  
"There's no way he was sober enough..." said Thranduil to Elrond.  
"But we did find him attacking Legolas." Elrond reminded him.  
"But there's no way he would've been able to control himself properly!" continued Thranduil clenching his fist in anger.  
"Calm down, mellon-nin." said Elrond. "You and I will discuss that later. Now Legolas, did Rogir attack you as he would normally?" asked Elrond, without even thinking of trying to reword it.  
The young elf nodded. "Exactly as he does normally when we play." he said.  
"That's not possible! There's no way he would have had any clearer vision than an edain that lost their glasses!" snapped Thranduil jumping to his feet, scaring Legolas. Legolas backed away in fear and hid behind Estel. Estel looked hurt by the Mirkwood King's comment.  
"Even a elfling can't stay sober and keep their right mind and vision on that much mead!" he continued.  
"Mellon-nin!" warned Elrond. "You're scaring the children!"  
Thranduil looked down at the two young forms, that were huddled together behind Elrond, shivering in fear.  
"I think that will do for a while, Ada." said Aradwyn, who had just appeared in the doorway. "Rogir wishes to see you. He thinks he dying, for some odd reason!" he couldn't help laughing.  
Thranduil sighed and stood up. "Yes, I guess I'd better see what's wrong with him, and talk to him about what happened.

"Oh, and I think something's wrong with his voice." Aradwyn said stifling a laugh as his father left the room.

* * *

Dina uuma dela- Be silent, don't worry  
Lle tyava quel?- Do you feel well?  
Amin feuya ten' lle- You disgust me  
Tanya nae 'n quel- That was not good

* * *

lol, Rogir thinks he's dying, wonder y? Oh well, Elven Hope will have the answer! Thanku to everyone who's been reviewing, i meant to put this up yesterday (9/25) but i forgot. So sry, lol. Yea, im also sry Rogir isn't in my chappie, but really Elven Hope is much better at using him, and im better w/ Admir. I can use Rogir, just not in this condition! lol Oh wait until Elven Hope finishes her next chapter, it's gonna be great! Just wait until u read the REALLY weird idea i came up w/...

Namarie

Shawna D.


	21. A lesson Learnt

Chapter 21: A Lesson Learnt

Yay, I edited it!

* * *

Thranduil strolled down to the room Rogir was in; his fists clenched and as Aradwyn watched him he could tell that Rogir was in for it. Thranduil suddenly turned and Aradwyn jumped back surprised.

"Aradwyn go to the wine store and get the two strongest bottles of mead you can find, if anyone asks, tell them that it is for me." Thranduil ordered.

"Alright Ada," Aradwyn said deciding that it was best not to argue.

"I will be in Rogir's room," Thranduil called as his son hurried off down the hall. Thranduil carried on walking until he reached Rogir's room and entered with out knocking.

The young elf was sitting on his bed with his back facing the door and his boot clad feet rested on the wooden floor. His head was bent and his hair hung in his face hiding him from his father. He visibly tensed though as Thranduil entered and immediately lowered his gaze to just right of his boots.

Thranduil sat on the opposite side of the bed slowly going through what he was going to say when his son let out a held back hiccup. Thranduil smiled a little before his expression hardened again and picked up a glass of water on the bedside table. He leant across the bed and tapped Rogir's shoulder gently with the glass.

"Thanks," Rogir said quietly and took the glass staring at it for a while before gulping it down.

"All gone?" Thranduil asked.

Rogir nodded as Thranduil moved over to his side of the bed and sat down next to him. "Now," Thranduil said carefully turning Rogir's head to face him and at the same time raising it so that they made eye contact. "I think there is something we need to discuss."

"Ada, I am sorry..."

"It is not _me_ who you should apologize to." Thranduil said. "Although I am disappointed in you. You do remember what you did do you not?"

Rogir flicked his gaze down to the bed sheets unable to look his father in the eye. "Yes, I remembered a bit, and Aradwyn filled me in on the rest," Rogir looked up at his father again. "Ada you have to believe me, I did not mean to, I would not ever do something like that to him."

"But you and your brother don't have the best relationship." Thranduil said speaking the truth, Rogir and Legolas had never seen eye to eye and recently there had been fights, but nothing life threatening.

"No, but... I would never do something like that in my right mind." Rogir said. "You have to believe me."

"I do," Thranduil said. "But that brings us to our next matter. Why did you drink the mead and where did you get it from? Did you steal it?"

"No!" Rogir practically yelled.

"Did someone give it to you?" Thranduil asked and sighed wearily when his son stayed silent. "Please answer my question Rogir."

"Yes," the younger elf said quietly fiddling with the bed sheets.

"Who gave it to you?" Thranduil asked seriously. "Do you know them?"

Rogir still looked away ignoring his father.

"Look Rogir, I'm not leaving until you've told me everything so..." He paused eyeing his son suspiciously. He carefully reached out and pushed the elf's dark hair - which was loose and hanging in his face - behind his ear and gasped. There on the side of his head a little way behind and above his eye was a terrible purple bruise which was slowly spreading across the elf's face. "Who did this to you?" Thranduil asked crossly.

"No one," Rogir said letting his hair flop back down over his face. "I walked into a tree."

"That is a pack of lies, firstly unless you were walking sideways I find it hard to believe you actually managed to walk into a tree and the bruise appear on the _side_ of your head. And secondly, there has been another incident today which makes me believe that someone did this to you. I want to know who and I want to know how, and you will not leave this room until you have answered me."

"But Ada..."

"No buts, I want to know."

Rogir sighed, it didn't look like he had a chance of keeping the truth from his father, after all if he didn't tell Thranduil, Aradwyn would. "It was Thelion and his friends." Rogir said slowly keeping his eyes on the bed sheets.

"And...?"

"And Thelion was the one who gave me the mead." Rogir finished.

"So why then?" Thranduil asked confused. "Why did you take it? You know not to drink unless I allow it, _and_ you also know that the mead was too strong for you." He paused. "Did he force you to drink it? Rogir do not have any shame in the truth I will understand..."

"No!" Rogir paused, then calming himself spoke more quietly. "No, he did not force me to drink it, he said he was sorry for what he did to me and gave me the mead."

"Oh, alright then, I see." Thranduil said calmly before exploding. "You took mead from someone who attacked you and did that to you?" He sighed his voice quieting again. "Ai, I will never understand you children."

Rogir was relieved then as Aradwyn came in, but shivered as he saw what Aradwyn was carrying.

"Here you are Ada," Aradwyn said quickly and after handing Thranduil the mead was about to leave when Thranduil scooted over - away from Rogir - and patted the space between them. "Have a seat Aradwyn," Thranduil said slowly, he had a plan and intended to go through with it, his sons needed to learn. He knew that Aradwyn hadn't done anything, but how long would that be for the way his luck was going? And then there was Legolas...

Aradwyn sat down slowly wondering why he had to stay.

"Take this," Thranduil said handing his eldest son a bottle of mead.

Aradwyn looked puzzled for a moment then reluctantly reached out a hand and took the bottle.

"Now uncork it." Thranduil said nodding slightly when his son looked at him quizzically. Aradwyn gripped the cork and slowly pulled it out wondering where this was going and not liking where his thoughts took him.

"And drink it."

"What?" Aradwyn asked just managing to stop himself from jumping up and storming out of the room. "Ada I cannot...!"

"You can," Thranduil said calmly. "You have more wine than Rogir, and far more regularly this should be easy for you."

"But Ada, this is stronger than what I normally have and I do not want..."

"It is alright," Thranduil said. "This is not a trick, I am sorry that it has to be you to do this, but I need Rogir to see this happen. I would do it myself, but you know I have a short enough temper as it is."

"But... but..."

"It is alright nothing bad will happen, take some comfort in the fact that I will be here to make sure that you do not do anything stupid." Thranduil said, and sighed, his son was looking at him like he was mad, but this was a good technique for solving this sort of problem - his father had once used it on him twice for both alcohol and bad words. Aradwyn nodded slowly swallowing dryly. Vaguely wondering how strong the stuff was he tipped the bottle back and consumed it within five minutes.

Rogir watched the whole time in slight horror thinking about the other bottle and wondering if he was next. He felt bad for Aradwyn after all it was his fault he should be the one having to drink the mead, not his brother.

Finally Aradwyn handed the bottle back to his father, hiccuping a little.

Rogir's eyes widened a little, but he didn't say anything, deciding that his father would say if there was something wrong.

Aradwyn then flopped down on the bed staring at the ceiling still hiccuping.

"You..." Thranduil broke off as his eldest son began to laugh at something which seemed to be on the ceiling and seemed to be incredibly funny. When the laughter finally stopped he began again. "Do you..." He stopped and rolled his eyes as Aradwyn broke into another fit of giggles. He sighed. "Aradwyn please."

"Sorry Ada," Aradwyn said through his giggles.

"Right then as I was saying," Thranduil said thinking that maybe the mead Aradwyn had found was too strong and that he shouldn't have made his son drink the whole bottle. "Do you see now what happens when you consume too much alcohol? And we are lucky Aradwyn is not the same as you, you are a _mean _drunk Rogir."

Rogir sighed. "You didn't have to make him drink all that." He looked down disdainfully at the older elf as Aradwyn reached out and played with his black hair twisting it about with his fingers and still sniggering about something.

"Yes I may have given him too much, but you needed to know what it is like." Thranduil said. "Now, it is you turn."

"My turn?" Rogir asked then yelled as Aradwyn pulled too hard on his hair. "Ow, Aradwyn!" Rogir slapped his brother's hands away which only succeeded in making the older elf go into hysterics laughing so hard that tears ran down his cheeks. "Uh... Ada, do you not think you should do something about him?"

"As soon as you've had this," Thranduil said shoving the bottle into his sons hands.

"Ada I cannot." Rogir said crossly.

"Drink it, Rogir."

"No." Rogir said crossly pushing the bottle back towards his father.

"Rogir do as I say." Thranduil said firmly.

"No, you cannot make me!" Rogir yelled and hurled the bottle across the room to where it smashed on the wall.

"That was not exactly the reaction I was hoping for," Thranduil said calmer than what Rogir had expected. Rogir looked at him quizzically and Thranduil smiled. "I did not want you to take it. It looks like this has worked."

"Oh, good," Rogir said relieved.

"Ada," Aradwyn moaned from where he lay on the bed. "I think I am going to..." He jumped up leaning forwards and Rogir leapt back as he emptied the contents of his stomach whilst Thranduil held his son's hair back thinking that maybe he had given Aradwyn just that little bit too much. Still, his technique for teaching his sons this valuable lesson had worked.

* * *

Ew...Poor Aradwyn...yes, getting Aradwyn drunk was MY idea...but Elven Hope liked it! lol 

The part of getting some one else drunk to teach Rogir is something Elven Hope's friend's Dad did to them when they did it.

This idea came from when Hannah mentioned her friend and wut their Dad did when they got drunk. She said she would have done it to Thranduil,...but...yeah...he could have KILLED Rogir if he got drunk...so thats y i suggested Aradwyn. Y? I have NO clue, but it was funny! Wait...no it wasn't...AH!...lol!

You can expect that by the next chapter we'll most likely have Rogir looking for Admir. lol (DUH!)

Namarie

Shawna D.


	22. Realization

**Chapter 22: Realization **

**By Shawna D.**

**Ok just wondering, did anyone read chapter 21? Cuz there weren't any reviews...**

* * *

Suddenly the door burst open. "Is everything alright?" asked Elrond. He looked a bit concerned after seeing Aradwyn. He then turned and noticed the smashed bottle of mead on floor.  
Rogir imediately turned his gaze back to his bedsheets, muttering to himself.  
"It's a long story." replied Thranduil reading his friend's expression.  
"I can see that..." answered Elrond. "Shall I get him some water?"  
Aradwyn moaned and nodded slowly.  
"I don't have to clean it up, do I Ada?" asked Rogir, a bit disgusted.  
Both Elrond and Thranduil shook their heads.  
"A servant will." said Elrond.  
"But that doesn't mean you aren't punished." said Thranduill, as Rogir had begun to look relieved.  
Rogir turned his back to his father and tried to get to his feet, imediately falling on to the floor. Aradwyn laughed quietly at him.  
"Argh, my head!" groaned Rogir. "It hurts! What's wrong with it?"  
Aradwyn couldn't help it and laughed out loud at his brother's reaction, knowing his had been the same the first time. "It's a hangover..." he said unenthusiastically.  
"Well make it stop!" snapped Rogir.  
"Don't yell at your brother, he didn't cause it!" yelled Thranduil. "You did!"  
"I...did?" asked Rogir a bit displeased by this news, rubbing his aching head.  
"I will never understand how children don't just learn these things." sighed Thranduil annoyed.  
"Well, some children do teach themselves things." said Elrond. "Estel learned how to read recently, and Admir taught herself Sindarin."  
Rogir imediately froze. How had he forgotten about Admir? Where was she now? She had to have seen what I did...so how can she ever forgive me...?  
He climbed shakily to his feet. He had to go find her, even if she didn't listen to him, he had to find her and at least try to talk to her.  
"Where are you going?" demanded Thranduil. "I'm not done with you."  
"Ada I..." he had to think of some sort of excuse, which his father would believe. "I have to go find Legolas and apologize." he finally said, knowing that it really was true.  
Thranduil sighed and nodded. "Yes, you do."  
Aradwyn groaning, looked up at his father, trying to clear his blurry vision. "Want me to go with him?" he asked softly.  
Thranduil turned to him amazed. How could his oldest son even think of something that stupid right now? Wasn't he worried about his own condition?  
"No, ion-nin, you must rest." he replied.

Rogir turned and headed out the door, making sure no one was watching before running outside. _If Admir hadn't been there before...where could she be...? _

Suddenly an awful reality hit him. _Thelion was talking about how he loathed halfelves, he must have taken Admir! _

Ignoring the still throbing pain in his head Rogir ran off into the forest, knowing Admir had likely gone looking for him.

* * *

"Have you gone insane little girl? Half bloods can't beat a normal elf." said Thelion coldly.

"Whats wrong with you, Amarth?" snapped Mornie.

"Nothing." he said quickly, his voice cracking in the process.

"Tch, your voice is changing. You sound like that little Mirkwood Princeling, Thelion drugged earlier." snickered Mornie.

"WHAT!" yelled Admir, suddenly giving up her emotionless act and freaking out. "HE DID WHAT!"

"Nothing of importance at the moment." replied Amarth coldly, still squeaking annoyingly.

"Will you control your damn voice?" snapped the other elf, that had been spying on Rogir.

"He can't, and you know that, Dûror." replied Mornie.

"He can and he will learn quickly, if he doesn't want any trouble." said Thelion turning to the youngest elf.

Amarth nodded uneasily. They had never treated him this way before.

Suddenly Thelion spoke up again. "I have a theory." he said smirking, turning suspiciously to Amarth. "How good is your hearing? Mornie says he easily snuck up on you earlier."

Amarth blushed and stared at the ground, only giving the others reason to smirk as well.

"You are a half blood, aren't you?" spat Thelion coldly.

"I...well..." stammered Amarth. The true Amath Admir had known was starting to surface.

"I knew it! You filthy little..."

"Don't even say it." replied an annoyed voice behind them.

"Rogir!" called Admir happily.

"What have you done to her?" he demanded, knowing with his voice problems, it wasn't threatening in any way.

Lucky that Thelion was distracted, Amarth slipped away and ran behind the tree Admir was tied to. "I can free you, if you wish." he said, trying to still show some dignity, despite the scene that had just happened.

"I knew..." whispered Admir. "I knew you were a half-elf."

"A...half...elf...?" he asked confused, for he'd only heard the rude term, half-_blood_. He was about to untie her when Mornie went over and kicked him hard in the head, knocking him to the ground, leaving him groaning in pain, too dizzy to get up.

"You'll pay for that!" yelled Admir, knowing that she wasn't threatening either, as long as she was still tied to the tree.

_You knew he was coming, didn't you Amarth? You did that so I wouldn't get hurt, didn't you? I promise we'll get revenge for you!_

_

* * *

_

How'd u like them apples?

Random person: i like apples!

0.0' ...ok then...anyways...Amarth isn't evil! Hehe, and he's in the same position as Rogir w/ the cracking voice! lol Yup, well Rogir and Admir have a new allie! But is that good or bad? Is he truly on their side? U'LL C!

Namarie!

Shawna D. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: An Evil Plot

by Elven Hope

* * *

Amarth groaned his head spinning, he had to get up and help Mornie was still close by and Rogir didn't stand a chance on his own. He pulled himself up, somehow, using the tree for support and peeked out from behind the tree, Mornie had moved back to Rogir and grabbed the elf from behind. Rogir however, was doing far better than he had been last time he met Thelion and had flipped Mornie over his head (using a move he had perfected in weapons training).

Deciding that this was as good a time as any Amarth moved behind Admir who was busy trying to get free and attempted to untie the tight ropes that bound her to the tree. This proved to be far more difficult than he had thought, but eventually the rope fell away and Admir rushed forwards, not at all surprised that she had been freed, and ran at Duror who was now helping Mornie.

Thelion watched the whole thing with disdain waiting for the other two elves to overpower Rogir and Admir. Unfortunately for him, he had not even thought that Amarth might join in and the opposition seemed to be wining thanks to the extra help.

Thelion finally decided that this couldn't go on any longer and grabbed Admir â€" who was closest to him by the scruff of the neck pulling her out of the fray. He held Admir still when she struggled in his grasp and she glared at him disdainfully.

"Stop!" Thelion yelled at the others. "Stop or I will hurt her!"

When Rogir saw what was happening he stopped, more out of surprise than anything else, but that was enough for him to be pinned to the ground by Mornie.

Beside him Amarth suffered a similar fate.

"Good," Thelion said. He wasn't entirely sure what to do now, he hadn't meant for everything to go this far, after all hurting one of the royal family warranted death and he could bet that the same went for Admir and her family. But if he let them go, then they would most certainly tell Elrond and Thranduil and he could only imagine what would happen to him. He paused thinking for a while. What was he supposed to do? And how was he supposed to get out of this unscathed?

The idea came to him in a flash, he couldn't really do more damage to them than he already had done, but he could make sure that they were never found again. Remembering his training in defense from a year ago he pressed the pressure point behind Admir's ear rendering the Peredhil unconscious.

Rogir struggled furiously and Morion held him down tighter.

"Keep him still!" Thelion snapped leaning down next to Rogir and searching for the same pressure point.

Rogir shook his head jerking away from Thelion knowing that what ever he was about to do would be bad. Thelion's hand shot out forcing Rogir's head still whilst his other found the pressure point and pushed hard.

The younger elf went limp and Thelion turned on Amarth.

The other elf, now absolutely terrified of what Thelion would do to him shifted uncomfortably as he moved over. "If you want to be a traitor," Thelion growled. "Then you will be treated as such."

Amarth squirmed away, but it was no use as he tumbled into unconsciousness.

* * *

Namarie

Shawna D.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Friends or Rivals?**

**By Shawna D.**

* * *

It was late afternoon, and the sun was just beginning to set. Of the three unconscious elves, the first to awaken was Rogir, who luckily having been knocked out, had slept off the hangover. After realizing he, Amarth, and Admir were all tied to a tree, he nudged Admir slightly, hoping she would awaken.

Admir opened her eyes slowly. "Where...where are we...?" she moaned.

"Tied to a tree, Admir." Rogir replied sharply. Admir kicked him in annoyance.

"Ow. What the hell was that for?" he snapped angrily.

"For being a jerk." Admir replied swiftly. Then she noticed Amarth. "He's still with us..." she muttered.

"Tch, of course Thelion forgives all..." said Rogir sarcastically. "He likes when people betray him..."

Admir made to kick him again, when Amarth blocked her foot. "Don't waste your energy." he said calmly.

"Amarth, why did you side with us...?" Admir asked more to herself than him.

"Why? Because I was...I was..." he was beginning sound like when Rogir tried to apologize, and Rogir, thinking he was being mocked rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I guess I was sympathetic...I'm not truly like them...I...I don't know why I hurt either of you, but if it makes you feel better, when we get free, you can beat the hell out of me." he replied sadly.

"Why does your voice sound different?" asked Rogir out of curiosity, wondering if it was the same reason as his.

"It's changing..." sighed Amarth.

"Is that like breaking?" asked Rogir, slightly confused.

"How does your voice break?" asked Amarth, giving Rogir a confused glance.

"Ask Admir." replied Rogir a bit more crossly than intended.

"Well, when I was littler..."

"YOUNGER, stupid!" snapped Rogir.

"Hollen am!" demanded Admir crossily glaring at the one that had rudely interrupted her. "When I was YOUNGER," she threw Rogir an annoyed look before continuing, "Aradwyn's voice was making the same noise, and when I asked him, he said his voice was breaking."

"I believe you mean 'changing'." said Amarth gently, not wanting Admir to get any angrier, because even though she was a girl, she wasn't weak when she lost her temper. And how did he know this? Well he just happened to have pissed her off about a year ago and ended up with a black eye and bloody nose.

"I do?" she asked.

Rogir glared at her furiously. "You don't even hear things right! What kind of elf are you?" he spat.

"YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME BEING A PEREDHIL?" she demanded.

Rogir narrowed his eyes at her a smirked. "Maybe I do."

If it were possible for a person to catch fire out of anger, Admir would most likely have burned down the whole tree they were tied to, not to metioned herself and the other two elves.

Before Admir could say anything, Amarth had turned to Rogir in rage. "DON'T YOU EVER COMPLAIN ABOUT PEREDHIL'S UNLESS YOU WANT TO DEAL WITH ME!"

Rogir opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it, and clamped his mouth shut. Amarth may be on their side, but if he said something wrong Amarth could turn against them. Not to mention, Amarth was much bigger and stronger than Rogir, dispite that one year age differance, and if he didn't want to suffer any more injuries than he had already gotten throughout the whole day, he might as well shut up now. He shook his head.

"Good!" snapped Admir and Amarth in unison.

"Ow...something in my pocket is poking me!" whined Admir. "Rogir, take it out, I can't reach my pocket!"

Rogir rolled his eyes and obeyed. After pulling the object that was hurting her out her pocket, he stared at it wide-eyed. "W-where did you get this...?" he stammered awkwardly.

Admir raised an eyebrow at him. "On the ground outside our house." she replied. "Why?"

Rogir shuffled his feet nervously. "Well...I...I made it for you...and I was going to give it to you." Rogir felt himself blushing, and turned away from her.

"I have an idea!" she exclaimed, startling the other two with her sudden outburst. "Rogir, give me the pendant back."

Rogir looked her uncertainly, but obeyed again.

After a minute or two of scratching at the rope that bound her, it finally spit on the sharp edge of the pendant, which had broken when she had dropped it, and all 3 elves (elf and half-elves) fell onto the ground.

"Rogir sat on the ground for a minute, then turned to Admir. "I have another question." he said in a grumpy tone.

"What's that?" asked Admir still angry about his earlier comment.  
"How I didn't die earlier...?" he asked.

Admir stared at him oddly. "What?"

"Well I was...er...at least I think I was...hiccuping, why am I still alive? And how come water made it stop? Or did it just look like water?"

Admir grinned. "You didn't die from hiccuping earlier?" she had a plan, to pay him back for the earlier comment. She winked at Amarth, who was about to say that hiccups weren't life threatening or anything. "Well...let's see if you die THIS time! Then you can tell me how you got them in the first place!" she cried tackling him and tickling him, knowing he was going to kill her later...

* * *

Uh...well...(laughs nervously) um...isn't this...odd? Yes, Rogir is obviously ticklish, since at the moment he hasn't lost his mind yet, and he's pretty much normal right now...yeah, to try to give Rogir the hiccups, just so he'll think he's dying, that is a bit overly cruel of Admir, but wut can I say? She's mad at him, wouldn't u be insulted if sum1 said sumthing like that about ur race or religion? That's how she feels, and Amarth knows it which is y he isn't stopping her. lol

Namarie!

Shawna D.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: An Unraveled lie**

**By Elven Hope

* * *

**

Aradwyn waited until Thranduil and Elrond had left the room then snuck out to Legolas' room despite the fact that his head was still spinning. If Rogir thought that Aradwyn was going to leave him and Legolas alone for one minute then he was quite mistaken, the last time Rogir had gone to say sorry to his little brother they had ended up fighting again.

When he reached Legolas' room he knocked lightly on the door waiting for an answer, when there was none he pushed open the door slowly and peered inside. He sighed when he saw his brother curled up under the covers and sat down on the bed. He could tell that Legolas wasn't asleep, his brother had never been a good actor. He nudged the young elf gently and waited to see what would happen.  
Legolas didn't move and Aradwyn sighed again trying to push his head ache and the sickening feeling in his stomach to the back of his mind. Aradwyn only vaguely wondered where Rogir was, but he was more concerned with his little brother's welfare.

"Legolas, I know you're not asleep," Aradwyn said calmly.

Legolas shifted slightly then sat up slowly looking at his brother with wide eyes. "Hello Aradwyn." He said quietly shifting his gaze down to where his fingers picked at the bed covers.

"Has Rogir come to see you?" Aradwyn asked slowly, leaning back against the wall a hand rubbing his forehead.

Legolas visibly tensed at the sound of his brother's name, freezing for a second before continuing to pick at the bed covers. "No."

Aradwyn looked up. "What?"

"He hasn't been here," Legolas said quietly, quickly glancing up at his brother before looking back down at the bed. "I haven't seen him since... since..." Legolas paused. "Why did he do that to me? I mean I know Rogir and I always fight, but Rogir's never done anything like that to me... I-I don't understand."

Aradwyn looked at his brother not knowing what to say. Instead he put a hand on Legolas' shoulder and leant forwards to hug his little brother. Apart from anything he didn't know what to say, but it frightened him at how close Rogir had come to seriously hurting Legolas, or worse, killing him.

"Rogir wasn't himself, Legolas, do you understand?" Aradwyn asked. "He was under the influence of someone far older than him and a rather foul substance, alright? It wasn't him, he would never intentionally hurt you like that."

"You're sure?" Legolas asked drawing away and looking Aradwyn in the eye.

Aradwyn ruffled his little brother's hair and smiled. "I promise."

Aradwyn yawned then and hiccuped. Cursing himself, the hiccups, and his father inwardly he grinned at Legolas. He got up and was about to leave when he remembered what Legolas had said. "So Rogir didn't come and see you then?"

Legolas shook his head.

"Alright then," Aradwyn said deciding that he needed to find his father and tell him where Rogir was; or rather, where he wasn't.

* * *

"Stop it!" Rogir yelled shoving Admir off of him and standing up, brushing the dirt off his clothes.

Amarth caught Admir before she fell to the floor. She pulled away quickly, obviously hurt and wondered what she had done wrong, after all she had only been playing around.

"Are you alright?" Amarth asked.

Admir nodded quickly glaring at Rogir. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing," Rogir growled even though a great amount was wrong with him at that moment. "Look we should get back, before Thelion changes his mind and comes looking for us."

Admir nodded and the pair of them followed Rogir as he walked back towards The Last Homely House. He felt the great cloud of foreboding above him and knew that he would be in a lot of trouble when he got back. But as well as that Admir would find out what he had done, she would never listen to him after that. He sighed looking up at the sky which was growing orange in the fading light, he was really in for it.

* * *

Late update? BLAME ELVEN HOPE! lol j/k Hannah. Yup, Rogir and Admir have an absolutely WONDERFUL relationship don't they? lol it's more like a "big brother little sister" relationship, huh? 

Well please review, i LOVE reviews!

Namarie

Shawna


	26. Mad?

**Chapter 26: Mad?**

**by Shawna D.**

* * *

"I don't understand...what happened to that boy?" asked Elanor, a bit worriedly to Anna.  
"All I noticed was..." Anna shivered, "that dark haired elf...he...there's something evil about him..."  
"I've always thought that." said Arwen. The two younger elves had been forced by Elrond and Anna's mother to stay with Arwen in her room.  
There was a knock on the door. "Iel-nin?" came the voice of the Lord of Imaldris.  
"Yes Ada?" Arwen answered politely, in a sweet I'm-so-perfect tone.  
"I have to go out for a while with Lord Thranduil." he replied trying to force his voice not to sound worried. "Your brother is in charge."  
"I hope you mean Elladan." she teased.  
"Yes, Iel-nin, I do." he replied, not finding her joke funny.  
Arwen suddenly realized something. "Why isn't Aradwyn in charge?"  
Elrond sighed. "He isn't feeling well--"  
Arwen snorted in annoyance. "He's an elf, he can't feel sick!" She crossed her arms and opened her door, so that she could face her father.  
Elrond sighed again. "Would you like to go see for yourself?"  
"Maybe I would." she said as she left the room.

* * *

Arwen had truly wanted to see Aradwyn because, if truth were told, she liked him a lot. She knocked on the door of the room he was staying in. "Aradwyn?" she asked calmly.  
Aradwyn groaned. "Yes...?"  
"May I come in?" she asked, praying he'd say yes.  
"I..." there was a pause. "…Guess so..." he replied.  
Arwen turned the knob quickly, and trying not show how happy she was to get to talk to him, walked in. Aradwyn was still rubbing his aching head, which felt as though it had a knife stabbed through it. _I wish she didn't have to see me like this..._ he thought as she made her way over to his bed.  
"Ada said you weren't well, but I didn't believe him because only adans and peredhils can get sick." said Arwen.  
Aradwyn would have nodded, but the ache in his head was too much. "Yes..." he muttered. "But--" again there was a pause. "I'm alright." He cursed in his mind angrily. _If she finds out about what happened with Rogir, Ada, and I, things could get ugly...  
_"What's wrong?" asked Arwen studying the Crown Prince closely.  
"Nothing. I'm--" pause "alright."  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
Aradwyn nodded and fell dizzily back on the pillow.

* * *

"OW! Let go!" yelled Admir trying to push Rogir away.  
After a verbal fight the two elves had gotten into a wrestling match, and at the moment Rogir was pulling her hair.  
"Nice hair cut!" he spat pushing her away, not physically hurting her.  
"Shut up." she spat back. Before she could do anything to him, Amarth had grabbed both of them. "Daro ha. You two are friends, not enemies!"  
Rogir struggled furiously kicking Amarth, while Admir remained motionless.  
"Admir? Snap out of it." demanded Amarth.  
"She's faking," sneered Rogir. "She's not hurt."  
Admir's eyes were beginning to well up with tears. Why was Rogir being so mean to her all of a sudden? Why did it seem like he was **trying** to hurt her, like he **wanted** to hurt her? "Shut up Rogir." she said, but there was no emotion to it. The only emotion showing was the hurt in her eyes.  
Although it looked as though Rogir was fighting with Admir, he was really fighting an inner battle with himself.  
**She caused this. She did this.  
**_No she didn't! **I** decided to get drunk,** I** decided to hurt my brother, and **I** couldn't say I was sorry!  
_**You said you were sorry, and she yelled at you. Does that make it your fault?  
**_Well...  
_**No. It means she chose not to forgive you. She chose to yell at you. She chose to be a brat. And why did you save her?  
**_Because...because I...I...  
_**Because you what?  
**_I care...even if she hates me forever for what I did, I could never let anything happen to her.  
_**She hurt you, she yelled at you, she has Amarth on her side, and you STILL like her?_  
_**Before Rogir knew it his eyes were red and stinging with hurt, but he refused to cry. Where had that gotten him with Thelion? Nowhere. And he was sure that even though Amarth was on there side, he'd still laugh if an elf only a year younger than him, especially a boy, started crying, not to mention it would be the second time that day.  
A sudden scene flashed through Admir's mind and without warning she hugged him.  
**What is she doing?  
**_She still cares...  
_"Admir..." muttered Rogir. "...stay back."  
Admir looked puzzled. "What? Why?"  
Rogir pushed her away, lightly, and clutched his stomach. He felt as though he was about to be sick. Why? What was wrong with him? There was no way he was sick, elves didn't get sick.  
While pondering he realized the feeling had gone about the same time it had come, but he realized something else. Something didn't feel right. He felt angry. He felt like destroying something, and he wasn't sure why.  
"Rogir?" asked Admir slowly moving toward him.  
"Get away!" he snapped roughly pushing her away, but Admir wasn't going to give up that easily. "Rogir, tell me what's wrong."  
"I said get away!" he snapped again punching her and knocking the wind out her.  
Amarth rushed over to where she lay on the ground. "What's your problem? Why did you do that?" demanded Amarth.  
"She tried to kill me first, so she deserved it." he hissed in a voice neither Admir, nor he himself recognized.  
"She did NOT!" yelled Amarth.  
"She DID and she KNOW it!" he picked up Admir and swung one arm around her neck, choking her.  
Admir was too weak to struggle against him. Was he really going to kill her?  
Out of nowhere, Rogir received a hard blow to the back of the head, causing him to drop the peredhil back onto the ground. He rubbing his aching head and looked into the wrathful eyes of his father and Lord Elrond.

* * *

Uh-oh...lol sumbody's in trouble.

Namarie

Shawna D.


	27. Just pull the plug!

**Chapter 27: Just pull the plug**

**By Elven Hope**

**The title is meant as a joke, there is no plug in the chappie. lol**

* * *

There was silence for a few minutes as Rogir's eyes flicked between the two older elves wondering which was more likely to throttle him first. Not once did he look at either Admir or Amarth, but if he had done so, he would have seen the young peredhil sobbing in the arms of the older peredhil. He was, however, too concerned by the elves standing above him to worry about Admir at the moment.

He wasn't entirely sure who he was more worried about. Elrond, like any father who had had their child threatened, looked like he would kill the one who had harmed his child and think later. Whilst Thranduil looked like he would explode now and think later. Which was something to be feared seeing as his father was never rational when anger took over him.

Rogir swallowed hard waiting for one of them to speak, but both of the older elves were lost for words. Never should an elf harm another one, never should an older child turn on someone younger than them - despite the fact that age didn't matter as much as it did to elves and that Admir was large for her age. It just was not done, it just did not happen, and neither of the elves knew what to do or say.

Eventually Thranduil spoke and his voice was brimming with anger although he tried to keep it calm.

"Rogir," He began slowly the words painful to all who heard them. "What on earth do you think you are doing!"

"I wasn't... I..." Rogir stuttered. He didn't entirely know what had just happened to him. He now, however, knew the complete meaning of the term 'seeing red' and could offer that as the only explanation. Although he didn't know what had happened or why it had. Well he knew what had happened in reality, but he didn't know what had happened in his head. The mind was a funny thing, he mused, and it was odd that he didn't know his own mind, that frightened him actually, more than he would like to admit.

"Don't even start making excuses," Thranduil said crossly. "There are no excuses for what you have done! In one day you have managed to get yourself beaten up, drunk and threaten the lives of both your brother and friend!"

Admir looked up at this new information. Rogir had gotten himself drunk? And threatened either Legolas or Aradwyn, although Admir suspected that it was the former. Why hadn't he told her?

"Ada, I'm..."

"Sorry?" Thranduil asked his words stinging Rogir like fire. "It's far too late for sorry," he hauled the younger elf up by the scruff of the neck. "Now you're coming with me, and you are staying in your room for the next millenia!" He turned to Elrond. "I will talk to you later Elrond, if you don't mind, I don't know how to start explaining how sorry I am."

Elrond nodded, but his attention had already turned to Admir.

With that Thranduil turned and grabbing Rogir by the arm, dragged him back up towards the Last Homely House his temper increasing minute by minute.

* * *

"Aradwyn?" Arwen asked when the other elf fell backwards, closing his eyes tightly against the terrible headache.

"I'm fine," he said quickly prying his heavy eye lids open and propping himself up.

"No you're not," Arwen said incredulously.

"I am, Arwen," he said rubbing his temples. "Trust me I just have a slight headache."

"Why have you got a headache?" Arwen asked.

Aradwyn raised an eyebrow at her. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? She was, if he was perfectly honest with himself, a charming girl, but the most annoying one that he had ever met and would ever like to meet. And right now when he wanted to be left alone, she would not leave!

He screwed his eyes tight shut again as another wave of pain washed over him.

"Aradwyn!" Arwen whined. "Stop it, why have you got a headache?"

"Because..." Aradwyn said opening his eyes. "Because... I don't know Arwen would you just leave me alone please!"

Arwen took a step backward, tears starting in her eyes.

"No Arwen," Aradwyn began. "I didn't mean it like that."

"It doesn't matter." Arwen said swiping at her eyes. "I understand."

With that she turned and ran out of the room, Aradwyn thought about going after her, then collapsed into the pillows too exhausted to try and chase after her.

* * *

Thranduil pulled Rogir into the room he had been staying in and slammed the door behind him pushing his son forwards so hard that he hit the bedpost purely on accident. Thranduil grimaced, but tried not to pay any attention to the stunned look on his son's face.

"What did you think you were doing Rogir?" Thranduil yelled. When his son didn't answer Thranduil grabbed him by the hair and pulled him round to face him. "I said what do you think you were doing!"

"I... Ada, saesa, let go!" Rogir said struggling, but the hold on his hair just became tighter.

"Answer my question Rogir!" Thranduil growled. "And then tell me why you haven't apologized to Legolas yet and why you were out in the grounds when I gave you strict orders to stay here."

"I went out to help Admir," Rogir said quickly wondering how much harder his father would have to pull before his hair came out. "Thelion had her... then we got into an argument... and..."

"And you tried to throttle an innocent girl?" Thranduil said yanking even harder on Rogir's hair.

"I didn't mean to," Rogir said trying to block out the pain that his father was causing him. "Ada, I don't know what happened to me! Please let go!"

Rogir pulled away and this time Thranduil let go of his son. Rogir walked around the bed slowly and sat down on the windowsill on the other side of the room, as far away from his father as possible.

"Rogir don't be frightened of me," Thranduil said sad that his son was indeed frightened.

"I'm not!" Rogir said crossly.

"Why did you move away from me then?" Thranduil asked.

"You were pulling my hair!"

"There's no need to shout."

"I'm not shouting!"

"You are."

"I'm not!"

"You are."

"Just leave me alone!" Rogir yelled throwing himself down on the bed, his head in the pillows.

"Rogir, I haven't..."

"Leave me alone!" Rogir shouted not caring about what Thranduil would do to him.

"Alright then, I'll come back when you've calmed down." Thranduil said and with that he left the room closing the door quickly behind him.

Rogir lay with his head in the pillows this whole day was a blur to him, everything that had happened in it. He couldn't remember what had happened to him today, but he could remember the terrible truth he had found out about himself before leaving for Rivendell.

* * *

**Yikes, sumbody's in trouble! What did Rogir find out about himself? Well if you've read Elven Hope's Shadows of the Past, you may get the hint from wut he tells Legolas that he found when he was little. Of course, I'm not going to spill, that would ruin it for people who want it to be a surprise! So just wait and see.**

**Namarie**

**Shawna D.**


	28. Mood swings?

**Chapter 28: Mood swings?**

**By Shawna Delahanty**

* * *

After watching Thranduil roughly drag his son away, Elrond bent down to face Admir and Amarth.

"Is she alright?" he asked the older elf.

"I believe so, my Lord." Replied Amarth, not able to look the Lord of Imaldris in the eyes after what he had done earlier.

Elrond lightly touched a hand to the young crying peredhil's shoulder. "Admir, are you alright?"

Admir pushed her foster father's hand away and held tightly onto Amarth.

"Admir…"

"No! Leave me alone!" and with that being said, she shakily ran back to the Last Homely House.

Elrond turned back to Amarth. "I've never seen you hang around my daughter or any of the three Mirkwood princes, so why were you just now?"

Amarth shifted awkwardly. "My Lord, something terrible happened earlier today-"

"Yes, according to Lord Thranduil, Thelion and a few friends beat up on the elf that was just with you a minute ago."

Amarth looked as though he might burst out sobbing as Admir had done, but he refused to. Not infront of the Lord of Imaldris, what kind of reputation would that give him?

"Well, my Lord, I was…I was one of those elves…" he sighed.

Although most elves, such as Thranduil, would have picked Amarth up by the collar or shaken him violently, Elrond merely looked at Amarth's eyes and said, "You were mislead. Care to explain?"

* * *

On the way to her room, Admir bumped into Legolas, who had finally come out of his room. Legolas seemed to be in the same shaken condition as her, so she decided it couldn't hurt to talk to him. "Legolas? Can you tell me what…er…happened, earlier?" she asked carefully, not wanted to hurt her friend anymore than Rogir might already have. What did Thranduil mean by Rogir had gotten drunk earlier? She remembered Mornie's earlier comment about Amarth's voice changing, "_You sound like the Mirkwood prince Thelion drugged earlier!" _Had it been Rogir that Thelion had drugged? No, that wasn't possible, Rogir wasn't stupid enough to listen to someone that had just beat him up, was he?

The silvan elf tensed at her question. "I…I don't want to talk about it…" he murmured.

"Saesa, mellon-nin, I cannot help you, or anyone else unless you tell me why you are unhappy." Admir replied gently.

Legolas turned his bright blue eyes on her. Could he trust her? He looked into her eyes. They were jade, similar to his brother's, which were emerald. He had believed he could trust Rogir, and where did that land him? Right where he was now. But something was different about Admir's eyes. They weren't cold or distant like Rogir's, and at the moment they seemed to be full of sadness as well.

"Alright, Admir…" he replied hesitantly. "But you have to tell me what's wrong with you too."

The two elflings went into Legolas' room.

"I-I'm not sure what I did…" stammered Legolas. "I-I…I found Rogir in the alcove…and…and…well…"

Admir nodded to show that she understood it was hard for the prince to retell. How could anyone have done something to his or her brother? Sure, she and Estel fought a lot, but she had never threatened him. What could Rogir have done that had scared and threatened his little brother so much?

"Well…I…I went to make sure he was alright…and well, there was a…a…scent of mead on his breath, so…I knew he'd been drinking…and…I said I was going to tell Ada and he…" he swallowed a sob which was threatening to escape him. He knew crying wasn't going to help him, and he didn't want to look like an elfling.

Admir gave him a worried look. "Are you alright, Legolas? Should I go get Lord Thranduil?"

The silvan elf shook his head. "No, I'm alright. He…he attacked me." He said finally. "He-he tried to choke me…I…" it was too much for the princeling to remember. Tears fell silently.

Admir put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close to her, as she often did to Estel. "I got Rogir mad somehow, and he tried to er…harm me too." She admitted.

Legolas gazed at her with confused eyes. "W-why? He'd n-never heard y-you." He stuttered between sobs.

Admir felt tears fall from her eyes as well. "He…he tried to choke me too…mellon-nin." She replied.

"And…and…and…" Legolas wasn't sure he wanted to tell her the rest. Should he tell her about Aradwyn? Did Aradwyn really think he wouldn't notice? Surely, if he could smell mead on Rogir breath, when Rogir was further away from him than Aradwyn, he could tell that Aradwyn had been drinking mead too. Is that why he had a headache? Legolas wasn't sure, but he decided he HAD to tell Admir.

"A-Admir? When Aradwyn came in here earlier…" he took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "There was also a scent of mead on his breath, as well, only stronger. I'm not sure why, but I couldn't ask him. I just felt I wasn't supposed to know…"

* * *

"Arwen! Have you seen Admir?" called Estel to his foster sister's closed door.

"Go away." She commanded angrily. Estel shrugged and peaked into Rogir's room. He had heard Thranduil yelling at him, but WHY was Thranduil yelling at him?

Despite the confused feelings of anger and hurt he was feeling, Rogir still heard the adan's footsteps. "Get away from my door!" he snapped, but he didn't hear Estel leave. He growled in annoyance. "Didn't you hear me, I said get away from my door!" Still, Estel made no movement. "Ugh! What the hell do you want from me?" he demanded

"Where is Admir? I'm SURE you know." He said in an I'm-so-smart tone.

"Rogir glared at the door, which he knew Estel was on the other side of. "I don't know!" he snapped.

"Don't lie, Rogir, just tell me where my sister is." Begged the adan.

"I DON'T KNOW!" he roared furiously. He felt extremely angry now, as angry as he had felt when he attacked Admir, and he felt the sickening feeling return again, only this time, it didn't seem to leave. Why? He then realized, a part of him was trying to fight the anger of wanting to hurt the adan, for Admir. He couldn't hurt Estel, even if Admir learned to forgive him for this, she'd never forgive anyone that hurt her little brother. Estel was getting impatient and was about to open the door when he heard the older elf violently get sick. Estel looked frightened and ran off to look for Thranduil as fast as he could.

* * *

For the second time there was a knock on Aradwyn's door. "What?" he groaned. Without waiting for an invite, Admir opened the door and stepped in, followed by Legolas.

Admir smirked and in a mocking tone asked, "So how's your hangover, Aradwyn?"

* * *

Uh-oh...Aradwyn's in trouble! I wonder wut he'll do to get out of this one. Yea, i switched POVs so many time it probably got confusing, but yea, i wasn't sure wut to do, and i didn't want to use Rogir the whole time, since he's supposed to b calming down, which i assume means leaving him alone, but Estel, who is a 6 year old ADAN doesn't understand the way the others do, so whoops! lol Well Legolas found the courage to tell someone wut happened. Oh and yes, Admir did hug Legolas, does that mean anything? No. She was comforting him, and at that moment she was thinking of Estel, and wut she did to help him. Does this mean she may be developing a closer friendship w/ the younger Mirkwood princeling? It would seem so, but we all know who she's really intrested in. lol

Namarie

Shawna D.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

ElvenHope

* * *

Aradwyn just blinked at them slowly. "Pardon?" 

"You heard me," Admir said annoyed. "How is your hang over?"

"I don't have a hang over!" Aradwyn said crossly, but his actions contradicted him as he moved a hand up to rub his aching head where a head ache raged with a new found vigor. In fact if Aradwyn didn't know any better he'd say it seemed to be angry about being denied its existence.

"Oh sure," Admir said smiling. "Then how much mead have you had to drink? Your brother reckons that you've had just as much or more even than Rogir. How is it then possible to not have a hang over?"

Aradwyn looked at Legolas eye brows raised. "How did you...?"

"I could smell it on your breath gwador," Legolas said quickly. "You had obviously forgotten that."

Aradwyn leaned back against the wall looking up at the ceiling wondering why this was happening. He couldn't tell his brother that Thranduil had practically forced him to drink the mead could he? But then what else could he say? Legolas may never trust him again if Legolas thought he was as bad as Rogir.

"Legolas, I..."

"I thought you were better than Rogir, Aradwyn," Legolas said crossly. "I didn't think that you'd do something like that! How can I even trust you when I don't know who you are?"

Aradwyn took in his brother's puffy eyes and knew with a sense of great sadness for he knew that he had been crying. All Aradwyn wanted to do now was hug his brother, but he didn't think that was at all possible at the moment.

Aradwyn sighed, ever since their mother had died two years ago - in elvish years - their whole family had broken apart. Thranduil was depressed; Aradwyn could see it even now, still lingering there behind his father's eyes. The weight of both running a kingdom and dealing with his children was tearing the king apart. Aradwyn tried to help as best he could with both the kingdom and his brother's, but it was hard; and he hadn't been around much recently because he had joined the patrols which meant he was away from home for more than two weeks at a time.

Rogir had become rather violent and withdrawn, not talking to anyone or doing anything. Just sitting in his room for hours on end building his barriers up around him. And Legolas; it seemed to be that the younger prince had changed the most. Maybe because he was always on the receiving end of Rogir's temper. Or maybe, because Legolas had found it hard to deal with the death of his mother, when he truly didn't understand what was happening. Death was something unheard of in an immortal race, only amongst the patrols did it occur and everyone did a very good job of sheltering the younger elves from the truth.

Aradwyn wondered how he himself had changed, but put those thoughts aside. He didn't want to think about his mother's death. It still hurt him to think about that despite how good he was at hiding it.

Aradwyn opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again. He got down off the bed and moved over to his brother bending down so that he now looked up into his brother's face. "Aranna nin, Legolas, saes, I am sorry."

Legolas looked down at his brother then hugged him warmly forgetting all the anger he felt in a second.

"But why did you drink it?" Legolas asked confused when they finally broke apart. "Why did you drink it Aradwyn?"

* * *

Estel ran into the twins on the way to his father's study and pushed past them, but Elladan grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. 

"And where do you think you're going?" Elladan asked spinning his brother around.

"Ada... Thranduil... Rogir..." Estel panted unable to form a sentence.

"What about them?" Elrohir asked.

"Must find... Ada..." Estel said quickly trying to get free.

"Why?" Elladan asked making it clear that he wouldn't let his brother go until he knew what was going on.

"Rogir... sick," Estel managed eventually. "Need to tell Ada."

"What do you mean he's sick?" Elrohir asked quizzically.

"He was being sick," Estel said crossly and finally pulling himself away from Elladan continued running down the corridor, his brother's hurtling after him.

They burst into Thranduil's study with out knocking and the elven king looked round crossly at having been disturbed.

"What is the meaning of...?" Thranduil began rising from the chair he had been sitting in and glowering at the three intruders. He needed time to think, what could have possibly gone wrong now.

"Sorry, Lord Thranduil," Elrohir said quickly before the king could throttle them.

"It's important," Elladan said finishing for his brother.

"Estel says that Rogir was being sick and we thought that we should come and find you." Elrohir said moving aside as Thranduil quickly dashed out into the hallway and down the hall the three brothers following him.

When Thranduil reached his son's bedroom he wasted no time with pleasantries, but threw open the door and rushed inside. Why would Rogir be sick? Elves didn't get sick, but Rogir had been poisoned earlier that meant it could be some sort of after effect. He sighed. Could this day get any worse?

He looked around the room then moved over to the other side of the bed to find his son lying there groaning, vomit still on the floor near to him and running down his chin.

"Rogir, ion-nín, are you alright?" Thranduil could have slapped himself, how stupid a question was that?

Rogir groaned his eyes flickering open before closing again.

Thranduil carefully helped him to stand up and then lie down on the bed brushing the hair out of his son's face and wiping away the vomit from his chin. He looked his son up and down and was surprised to see the sweat beading on his forehead and the way he was shaking slightly.

"Rogir, what happened?" Thranduil asked.

Rogir looked at his father blearily, the fight he had had with himself had taken a lot out of him and he wasn't entirely sure why. He felt like he was going to pass out, waves of unconsciousness were lapping at the corners of his mind and his father's voice seemed so distant.

"Rogir can you hear me?" Thranduil asked worriedly.

"Yes," Rogir said quietly. "I don't feel very good Ada."

"No," Thranduil said looking at Rogir. "You don't look very good."

"Should I go and get Ada?" Elladan asked.

"Yes Elladan if you would." Thranduil said giving the elder twin a thankful smile.

"We'll go with him," Elrohir said pulling Estel out of the room after him and following Elladan.

* * *

**Finally I get to update something! I tried to update it before but the computer said that the document was empty! I have no idea for a name for this chapter, so tell me and I'll give it a name.**

**Ok I just want to tell you something about how we (meaning Shawna and myself) write this, because it seems a bit confusing sometimes. We basically write a chapter alternately and then show the chapter to the other person before putting it up. We only occasionally change what the other person has written so basically we don't know what the other person is going to come up with and just have to go with it, so that's why this whole thing may seem that bit confusing occasionally. We do normally discuss the plot, but we come up with things whilst we write and that can throw our whole plan off course. You know we still don't have a proper ending for this other than one detail which I will not tell you.**

**Oh and Legolas is the same age of Admir, did we ever say he was younger? Admir just acts big for her age because someone decided that she'd be a nice girlfriend for Rogir lol /looks at Shawna/. **

**Blame me for all late updates, but I haveto write Shadows as well so its harder, but now Shawna has a story as well so I suppose she just has more free time on her hands.**

**Well I just thought I'd explain, thanks for reviewing.**

**Namarie,**

**ElvenHope**


	30. Sick and dying?

**_Chapter 30: Sick and dying?_**

**_By Shawna D._**

* * *

Admir turned towards the door. She could've sworn she heard Estel screaming. Why would Estel be screaming? As if thinking the same thing, Legolas was also staring at the door, then turned back to his older brother. One way or another he was going to verify the truth about his brother.

"Aradwyn, why?" he insinuated. He wanted to know, and he wanted to know now.

Aradwyn sighed. "Look, gwador, I…I…" he wasn't sure what to say. How was he going to swerve out of this one? He didn't want his younger brother to think that he had just wasn't thinking at the time, but he also didn't want him to be afraid of their father, for practically _making_ him drink it.

Legolas was becoming impatient as well as angry. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Well…"

Admir glared at the older elf. "Do you know much he's been through today? He can barely say his other brother's name! And then you decided to hurt him more?"

"NO!" yelled Aradwyn. "Never!"

Legolas glanced over at the peredhil that was defending him. Even though Admir was smaller than Aradwyn (despite the fact she was big for her age), she still posed a threat. Admir wasn't like Arwen, who was one to run to an adult as soon as the first insult was thrown. Admir played witness until it was plain to her why people were fighting, and usually solved it. Legolas barely knew Admir, and he was a bit reluctant about trying to make friends with her, since she was so close to Rogir. However, at the moment he saw Admir as a true friend. Why else would she defend him? Why else would she have talked to him? Why else would she stand up to someone older than her?

"Well it sure looks like you tried to hurt him!" she spat at Aradwyn coldly.

The words stung the older elf coldly. He knew it was true. But how could he have avoided it? If he had refused to drink the mead when his father had told him too, who knows what Thranduil's temper would have done to him. And Rogir had at least learned a lesson from all this, right? Suddenly Aradwyn felt cold inside. Elves couldn't feel the cold weather (except for Admir who was a peredhil), but they could feel cold emotions or sadness. What if Rogir**_hadn't_** learned his lesson? Sure, Rogir _said_ he had, but Rogir had been known to lie since…no, he wasn't even going to think about that.

Admir snapped her fingers impatiently in front of his face, snapping him back into reality. "Do you want him to become an insomniac?"

"Daro ha. You've said enough." Replied Aradwyn, but Admir wouldn't listen. "What would your Ada think?"

"HE KNOWS!" Aradwyn blurted out before he could stop himself.

Both elflings looked at Aradwyn in awe. Thranduil knew? He knew and he wasn't mad?

Footsteps scampering down the hall interrupted all thoughts at that moment. Without thinking first, Admir opened the door and ran off toward the noise. Legolas and Aradwyn followed her.

As soon as Elladan and his brothers' had left the room, the door was thrust open yet again, and in rushed Admir, and his other two sons.

Admir nearly fainted in surprise but Aradwyn pushed her back onto her feet.

"Lord Thranduil, what happened?" she asked softly.

The King of Mirkwood shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure myself." He admitted.

"Rogir…?"

Upon hearing her voice, Rogir forced his eyes open with great difficulty. Admir was worried? Wasn't she still mad? Didn't she think he deserved this?

Admir sighed in relief. "He's awake."

"Ew…" whined Legolas tapping Admir and pointing to the floor where Rogir had been sick.

"H-how?" asked Admir. "Elves don't get sick…"

Thranduil shook his head again. "No, they don't, unless they are drunk and although he is in an awkward state, he seems perfectly sober to me."

Rogir stared blearily at Admir, who had sat down on the bed beside where his father had placed him, without asking Thranduil first.

After looking at him closely Admir noticed the beads of sweat on his forehead. Elves didn't normally sweat either, unless it was from poison, and she doubted this was a side effect from the poison the day before. He seemed to be half-awake and half-asleep at the same time, though she assumed he was awake since his eyes were open, and normally in this condition he'd be sleep with them shut.

"Shouldn't we let him sleep?" she asked, then realized how stupid it made her sound.

"Of course not! We don't even know what's wrong with him!" snapped Thranduil angry that she had obviously not thought before she spoke.

"Don' yell at 'er…" slurred Rogir weakly.

Admir flinched. She hadn't expected Rogir to say anything. "No, mellon-nin, do not talk. You need to relax."

"Don' worry…" he replied.

As soon as Rogir tried to push himself up his father pushed him lightly back down, remember how he had hurt Rogir trying to help him during the poison incident. "She is right, ion-nín, just relax."

Rogir groaned. "Stop treatin' me as an elflin', I ain't one!"

Admir stared at the floor. Rogir definitely didn't sound right. Something was very wrong with him. He was acting like a peredhil right now, but Admir almost positive he was a full elf. But only peredhils ended up in this type of position, didn't they?

"Ada!" yelled the twins and Estel in unison bursting into their father's study without knocking.

"You could knock first…"

"Rogir…Thranduil….help!" panted Estel.

"Rogir's sick…" began Elrohir

"And Lord Thranduil needs you…" finished Elladan.

Without asking what they meant, he hurried down to Rogir's room followed by his sons'.

By the time Elrond had gotten to Rogir's room, Rogir had fallen asleep and was muttering something about dying between hiccups, which only Admir understood.

_Maybe I shouldn't have told him that…Lord Thranduil's gonna be mad at me…_she thought and sighed. How come whenever she played a joke she got in trouble, but when other people did it was funny?

"What happened to him?" asked the Lord of Imaldris.

"I don't know." Replied Thranduil annoyed that he had to keep answering that question.

Elrond shook the sleeping elfling lightly. Rogir hiccuped, pushed Elrond's hand away and turned over.

_If I didn't know any better I'd think he was awake…_thought Admir. 

Elrond shook Rogir harder, and the elf awoke slowly.

"Am I dead yet?"

* * *

**_Ahh...ok I don't have a dumb author's note thingy for write now, cuz im sick. Sry ppl. Um...well I guess to add to wut Hannah said last chappie, yea it is kinda getting confusing. Well not for us, but anyone that reads it. (we talk about stuff b4 we write it) But yea, she has a point about the two of us alternating chappies, we aren't psychic. OO Or r we? lol sry, im like drunk when im sick. (no i have NOT been drinking! i mean i ACT drunk w/o meaning to!) It's hard for each of us to know wut the other is thinking, and the fact that Hannah is obviously the_** _**more skilled writer, she has probably better ideas, i sound like my thoughts have run wild! lol Well Hannah is stuck on this next chappie, so who knows when she'll write it? But hopefully soon, we have planned out wuts going to happen, and of course...WE AIN'T TELLING! (blows raspberry)**_

**_Sry! See? I do act drunk when im sick! And i can't help it! Well im still not telling wut we have planned, but bad stuff will happen! Wow, that doesn't surprise any of u, does it? lol_**

**_And wut Hannah meant by i have a story is I am writing a story about the twins and a girl named Elerina. And i would appreciate it MUCHLY if sum ppl would read it! (It's under the account Shawna D.)Hannah is like the only one that has, and that sucks._**

**_Ok, I'm gonna shut up now. _**

**_Namarie!_**

**_Shawna D._**


	31. Broken Family

**_Chapter 31: Broken family_**

_ElvenHope

* * *

_

Thranduil sighed. "No ion-nín you are alive." He turned to the others and noticed for the first time there was something wrong with Admir. Her hair. It was all well... short and uneven. The silky straight red hair was now a wild mess of auburn sticking up haphazardly. He looked across at his son's noticing that both seemed to be thinking the same thing. He was quite surprised that Legolas hadn't voiced his opinion, but decided that his son must be growing up. Elrond was too busy to notice checking Rogir over. And the elven king didn't want to say anything.

He didn't, however, for at that moment the twins and Estel came in - for they had been walking instead of running like their father, because Estel was on the verge of collapse.

When they entered the room the first thing Estel said was:

"Admir what happened to your hair?"

Admir looked at them surprised, both Legolas and Aradwyn had been kind enough not to say anything, even though she had seen them looking at her oddly. Thranduil and her father had, of course, said nothing in front of the others. Both suspected they knew who had done it and Elrond would ask her when she was alone and not in front of the others. It looked like he would not get his chance though.

"I... um..." Stuttered Admir not knowing what to say.

"It's all jagged..." Estel began, but Elladan clamped a hand over his brother's mouth.

"I know," Admir said rather crossly. "Thelion cut it off."

Elrond looked round at this. "Do you know where this Thelion lives?" He asked trying to keep the ire out of his voice. "I would like to have a word with him."

"As would I," Thranduil said glowering at no one in particular.

"I don't know Ada, I would tell you if I did," Admir said sadly.

Rogir groaned and Thranduil looked at him worriedly.

"I think it would be best if you left," Thranduil said to all of the younger elves, save Rogir, of course.

Aradwyn nodded. "Yes come on," he said pushing his brother towards the door and then herding the twins and Estel out of the room. He turned back to the elleth still sitting on the bed. "Admir?"

"Oh," she said looking up and then back down at Rogir quickly. "Yes." She stood up and walked slowly over to the door still looking at Rogir sadly. Then praying that he'd be alright followed Aradwyn out into the hall.

The others all looked at the older elf expectantly especially Admir and Legolas who still wanted to know why he had had a hang over, but he shrugged them off.

"I have to go and speak to Arwen."

* * *

With that he turned and walked towards Arwen's room.

"I think he's mean," Elanor said trying to comfort Arwen.

"Yes," Anna agreed. "If he was nice he wouldn't say something like that to you."

"There's no point in liking a mean person," Elanor said squeezing Arwen tightly as Anna did the same.

"That doesn't help," Arwen said swiping at her tears.

There was a knock on Arwen's bedroom door then and Elanor answered for Arwen.

"Who is it?"

Aradwyn leant against the door frame outside. Those annoying girls were in there with Arwen this would be harder than he thought. Girls like that frightened him much more than he'd like to admit. They weren't nasty or anything, but if you did them wrong or hurt any one of them, the whole group of them would stare at you in a way which would make even the Argonath tremble. It gave you the terrible feeling of eyes on your back and there always seemed to be the threat of them ambushing you. They were indeed a completely different species.

"Aradwyn," he said. "Can I come in? I have to speak to Arwen."

There was the soft padding of feet and then the door opened a little to reveal the elleth which Aradwyn recognized as Elanor. "You're mean."

"Hmm," Aradwyn pondered this slight outburst. "Yes I am quite aware of that." He paused. "Can I come in?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you were mean to Arwen."

"But I want to talk to Arwen."

"Will you be mean again?"

"No."

"You will."

Aradwyn rolled his eyes. "I'm coming in whether you like it or not." He said and with that pushed past the elfling and walked inside. Both Elanor and Anna glared at him and he could feel their gaze on him making the hairs on the backs of his neck stand on end. He sat down on the bed next to Arwen much to Anna's discomfort.

"Arwen," he said looking the young elf in the eye and feeling like hitting himself for causing her to cry. "I am so sorry for what I did, aranna nin."

Arwen smiled. "I accept your apology Aradwyn." She said. "Even though there is really nothing to forgive."

"Good," Aradwyn said. He did not want to just leave her, for that would seem rude, but then again he did want to because Elanor and Anna were making him uneasy. "Are you alright now then? I don't want to be rude, but if there's nothing else I can do then I have to go."

Arwen nodded. "Yes, it's alright."

Aradwyn grinned at her, then did something he would probably regret later and leant forwards planting a kiss on her cheek. He then stood up and left the room and the giggles of Elanor and Anna. Arwen smiled a hand to her cheek.

* * *

Aradwyn had thought he was out of danger but was wrong when he turned the corner and came face to face with his youngest brother. He kept on walking trying to ignore the other elf, but Legolas just followed him into his room.

"I want to know why and I want to know now!" Legolas said folding his arms.

"I can't," Aradwyn said smiling sadly at his brother and sitting down on the bed. "One day you'll understand."

"Understand what?" Legolas asked crossly. "Understand why you and Rogir drank the mead? I am never drinking anything like that in my life!"

"We'll see," Aradwyn said searching for a book under his pillow. "Want me to read you something?" He asked trying to change the subject and get Legolas to talk to him, for he had always liked Aradwyn reading to him when he was younger. But he didn't want in the mood right now and instead grabbed the book and threw it across the room.

Aradwyn raised his eyebrows in surprise his expression turning from shock to annoyance; he didn't appreciate the misuse of books and liked them to stay neat and tidy for as long as possible.

"Legolas?" He asked glaring at the younger elf who mirrored his look. "What was that for."

"I don't want you to read, I want you to tell me the truth." The younger elf said crossly his ire growing minute by minute.

"No."

"Then how come Ada knows?"

"He just does," Aradwyn said anger seeping through his usually calm demeanor. "Legolas I can't tell you alright, maybe later, but I can't."

Legolas threw his brother a dark look before storming out of the room to find his Ada.

* * *

He found Thranduil in his room sitting at his desk and reading a letter from Mirkwood. Whenever he left for a while he still had to deal with the affairs of his kingdom which meant that he never actually got a holiday especially not with his son's wreaking havoc wherever they went.

The elven king barely heard the soft knock on the door and answered with out looking up.

"Come in!"

Legolas pushed the door open slowly and walked over to his father. "Ada?"

Thranduil jumped and turned round to see his son standing next to him. Legolas was short for his age and light on his feet making it easy for him to sneak up on people, even elves.

"Yes, Legolas, what do you want?" Thranduil asked irritably. "I'm rather busy."

"Aradwyn had been drinking like Rogir," Legolas blurted out wanting to see his father's reaction.

Thranduil didn't react like he hadn't known, he was extremely worried about the fact that his youngest son knew, but Legolas knew Thranduil already knew anyway and his father's reaction proved it. "Ah."

"Ah what?" Legolas asked crossly. "You already knew! And you thought I wouldn't notice! I smelt it on his breath! Ada why... Rogir... Aradwyn isn't like him; I don't know who to trust."

Thranduil sighed should he tell his son the truth? If he did then Legolas would hate him, but if he didn't then Legolas would hate Aradwyn and it would be his fault. "Please don't shout ion-nín, I can hear you."

"It's not fair though, I thought I could trust Aradwyn, he's always been nice to me, but he... What if he's the same as Rogir?" Legolas asked his father hurt clear in his eyes. "Rogir hits me I don't like him!"

"I never want to hear you talking that way about your brother," Thranduil said anger tinting his voice. "Besides you hit him too."

"He always starts it though," Legolas said quickly.

Thranduil raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"He does," Legolas insisted. "And you're deliberately changing the subject!"

"Don't take that tone with me Legolas," Thranduil said angrily he didn't like to be shouted at by anyone, especially his own son.

"Sorry," Legolas said not at all sorry. "But why did he...?"

Thranduil sighed deeply. He was going to have to tell him it just wasn't fair on either of his sons'. "Legolas, it was me I was the one that gave Aradwyn the mead."

Legolas took a step backwards. "What?"

"It was to teach Rogir a lesson, Legolas, please don't be angry with me or your brother." Thranduil said looking at his son earnestly. The last thing he needed right now was this.

"But why?" Legolas asked confused. "Did you force Aradwyn to drink it?"

"I did not hold your brother down and force feed him if that's what you mean," Thranduil said exasperated. "But yes more or less I made him drink it. It was for a good reason though Legolas, you have to believe me."

"I've been so mean to Aradwyn," Legolas said talking more to himself than his father. "And all the time it was your fault."

"Legolas-" Thranduil began but his son had already raced out of the room. He sighed and rested his head in his hands. His sons were so much of a handful, he didn't know how much more of this he could take; the boundaries of family and friendship were slowly tearing apart.

* * *

_**Ok, if any of you have read my 'To call one brother' then basically Arwen had a crush on Aradwyn and that's why he kissed her. Because technically Estel shouldn't be alive yet and he should meet Arwen in Lothlorien later, but this story is – I hope Shawna agrees with me – more for fun than to be an epic tale and yeah it doesn't fit in with 'To call one brother' in which Estel is not alive (or is for the first 9 chapters then disappears coz I realized he shouldn't be alive and I haven't edited it yet).**_

_**Oh and I am not the better writer! What is she like? Well please review!**_

_**ElvenHope **_


	32. Brothers

**-Chapter 32: Brothers…-**

**-By Shawna D-**

Aradwyn had finally fallen asleep after staring at the ceiling for what seemed like forever. Arwen and her brothers quietly tiptoed into the room after a long conversation of how the twins, Elanor and Anna thought he was drunk. Anna and Elanor had both stayed in the hallway, watching from the door. They both remembered that Aradwyn was a Prince of Mirkwood; and not just A prince, but the Crown Prince of Mirkwood, and it was not right for them to bother him.

"Prove he's drunk." Whispered Arwen in Elladan's ear. Elladan nodded nervously and looked at Aradwyn. The Crown Prince was shaking oddly and sweat covered his forehead. What was Aradwyn dreaming about that disturbed him so?

"Aradwyn…" muttered Elrohir as his twin shook him gently. Slowly the Crown Prince opened his eyes, panting heavily. He looked around at the 3 elves that surrounded him and shook his head. Now why people bothering him? Footsteps pounding outside the door caught his attention and he looked up just in time to see Legolas run past, tears falling as he ran. Then a door slammed. (Which wasn't a surprise to any of them)

Aradwyn sat up and leapt to his feet. Seeing that Aradwyn was awake the younger elflings fled back to Arwen's room. Arwen ran and blocked the door. "Aradwyn, my brothers need to ask you something." she said swiftly turning to the twins.

"Oh." He paused as if pondering whether to answer them or push her out of the way. He knew he couldn't push her out of the way, she might cry again.

"Aradwyn, are you…?" began Elrohir.

"…drunk?" finished Elladan.

Aradwyn froze in surprise, then sighed heavily. By now all of Imaldris might has well have known!

"It wasn't a headache, was it? It was a hangover, wasn't it?" demanded Arwen sharply, tears of hurt shining in her eyes.

Aradwyn felt anger burning inside his chest. Look at how much trouble his father had gotten him into! What more could go wrong?

"Arwen…saesa, I must go speak to my brother…!"

"Why Aradwyn? Why were you drinking? Y-you're just as bad as Rogir!" she cried running out of his room crying once again. The twins gave Aradwyns a disapointed look and followed their sister. Aradwyn wasn't sure who to confront first; Legolas or his Ada. He decided he had to help his brother; after all, wasn't that what older brothers' were for?

* * *

Legolas was lying on his side on his bed staring at the wall, and Admir was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"I…I was so mean to Aradwyn…" muttered Legolas fighting back tears.

"So was I, mellon-nin, we were not aware of it." Comforted Admir.

Legolas sighed. "But it wasn't Aradwyn's fault! And I blamed him!"

"So did I Legolas! All we can do is appologize!"

"He'll never listen…"

"Why?" asked Admir puzzled.

"I threw one of his favorite books…"

"You threw it…?"

"At the wall…"

Admir frowned. She, like Aradwyn, was fond of reading and liked books to be kept neat, and nothing made her more angry than Estel messing up her books.

"Well why did you do that?" she asked forcing her voice to remain calm since he knew she too cared for the well being of books. The Sylvan elf shook his head.

"I want to know, Legolas." She said a bit harshly, but when she got no response she added, "Saesa, mellon-nin, I am not mad, I just want to help you."

Legolas sat up and moved to sit beside her, once again placing his head on her shoulder.

"I demanded to know what happened, and Aradwyn said he could not tell me…then he tried to change the subject by asking if I wanted him to read to me…I was just so mad…I…" he broke off as he heard a door down the hall open. After waiting to make sure no one was coming he looked up at Admir sadly and sighed.

"I just wish I could tell him…I'm sorry…"

The door opened quickly. "I forgive you, gwador-nin." Replied Aradwyn coming into the room. The younger Prince turned his gaze to his brother, but did not move.

"Aranna nin, Aradwyn," Said Admir, "we did not know."

Aradwyn looked at the two elflings confused. Legolas wasn't one to talk to anyone about his problems or feelings, yet twice he had gone to Admir. Or had she come to him? From the looks of things he seemed to trust her, which made Aradwyn feel better. Legolas was worried about befriending Admir because of her close relationship with Rogir. Rogir used to get along with Legolas, but that was before he changed. Ever since he changed, Admir was one of the only people that ever went near him by choice, and Legolas was aware of it. Sometimes he'd thought if he tried to be friends with Admir, Rogir would accuse him of trying to steal Admir from him. And for Legolas, Rogir was quite frightening when he was angry. One time he had even punched a hole in the wall in his room because of something Aradwyn had said!

"Aradwyn?"

"Yes Admir?"

"Would it be best if I left?"

Aradwyn turned to his brother, still leaning on her shoulder. "That is up to Legolas."

Legolas imediately shook his head. He wasn't sure why, but he felt safe having her nearby.

"Aradwyn it was Ada's fault! Why didn't you tell me?"

Aradwyn groaned. "You went to Ada…? I was afraid of that…"

"Why?" Admir blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Saesa, don't be mad at him gwador-nin."

Legolas frowned. "Why shouldn't I? Aradwyn, he made you sick…!"

"No, Legolas there was a reason for it."

"To help Rogir! I know!"

"Legolas! Rogir learned an important lesson!"

Legolas turned away angrily. "So did I!" he yelled, "Never trust your own family!" he hid his face in Admir's shoulder.

"I…aranna nin…" said Aradwyn turning his back to the younger elves. "I understand. You do not have to listen to me, gwador." He said, then left the room. As soon as he was gone the door was opened yet again and in staggered Rogir. Admir felt Legolas shiver violently.

"Rogir! You're supposed to be in bed!" snapped Admir.

Rogir shrugged weakly. "And I always do what people tell me." He said sarcastically. He noticed the position the two elves were in a smirked. "Did I interupt something?"

Admir glared at him. Rogir could be such a jerk at times!

"Go back to bed." She commanded.

"I just want to talk." He replied feigning hurt. Admir rolled her eyes as Rogir moved to sit next to them.

"Admir, I don't know-" he began but she cut him off.

"You're lucky I'm still speaking to you!" she said icily. "You not only tried to kill me; you nearly suceeded in killing your brother! And then you defy your father when he tells you to stay in bed and rest!"

Rogir rolled his eyes. "What are you, my nana?" he asked sarcastically shooting his brother a threatening look.

"Daro ha Rogir…" mutter Legolas. Rogir turned to him smirking evilly. "Oh I forgot, you don't like it when I talk about naneth, do you?" he asked feigning surprise.

"Enough Rogir! Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything to you!"

Rogir smiled evilly at her. "Oh yes he has, and he knows that of which I speak."

Before Admir could reply, Legolas had pushed her away and was face to face with his brother. "I have not done anything to you, _gwador_." He insisted.

"Shut up you whiny brat!" snapped Rogir pulling his brother's golden blond hair. Admir couldn't watch anymore. "ARADWYN!"

Almost imediately Aradwyn rushed into the room just in time to see Legolas kick Rogir hard in the stomach; causing the older elf to let go of his hair, and land on the floor on his back. Rogir groaned and tried to get up, but Admir held him down.

"Don't fight me Rogir, let me help you!"

Rogir pretending not to hear her and easily pushed her aside. Slowly he pushed himself into a sitting position, clutching his stomach where he had been kicked and hyperventilating. "You'll pay for that…" he snarled angrily grabbing his brother's wrists with his other hand. Aradwyn grabbed Rogir's wrist tightly and tried to pull him off their brother. "Get off him Rogir!"

"Let go of me!" he spat struggling to get free.

Aradwyn turned to Admir who was standing there bewildered. "Admir, go get our Ada! And if he gets mad tell him I sent you!"

* * *

"Lord Thranduil! Lord Thranduil!" cried Admir running down the hall and banging on his study door. 

"What now?" he answered annoyed.

Admir shivered. She didn't like Thranduil's temper, it scared her. "Aradwyn needs you."

Thranduil sighed heavily and opened the door to reveal the peredhil speaking to him.

"Why does he need me?" he grumbled.

"Well it has to do with all your sons…" she muttered not able to look him in the eyes.

Thranduil sighed again. It had to do with all 3 of them, that most likely meant Rogir had disregarded his order of staying in bed. "Where are they?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

"Legolas's room." She answered moving out the door way and following him back to her friend's room.

* * *

**_Ok another chapter. We're really bad at updating this because we forget it and assume that the other person will update when they don't. So I'm sorry it was late. This whole story is really um... filled with chaos don't you think? I suppose it's because two minds can think up double the amount of disaster. This vaguely reminded me of Malcome in the Middle only Rogir isn't a genius and Aradwyn isn't stupid or a thug and Legolas... well he isn't Dewey is he, so I suppose this is nothing like Malcome in the Middle. Strangely enough it's where I got the idea for the next chapter though so maybe it is .:shrugs:. I don't know. But you get where I'm coming from right?_**

**_Oh and Admir probably should be older than Legolas coz well she probably should she should probably be about 12 or maybe the same age as Rogir. What do you think about that Shawna?_**

**_.:looks at AIM screen waiting for Shawna to log on:._**

**_She's not listening to me.Or maybe she's asleep. Stupid time zone difference!_**

**_Oh I'm coming to America! Going to Washington to see my best friend who I have managed to stay in touch with all these years so if anyone lives in Washington hello!_**

**_Well thanks for the reviews! Next chapter will be up soon._**


	33. Frayed Tempers

**-Frayed Tempers-**

-Elven Hope-

By the time Admir had reached Thranduil's room, the argument had gotten a whole lot worse despite the fact that Aradwyn was trying to keep his younger brothers' calm. Rogir had managed to pull Legolas off the bed and Aradwyn had to force his two brothers' apart. The verbal attacks were a lot harder to counter unless he somehow managed to stuff cotton wool in both of their ears, but he neither had the time nor the patience to go and search for some. He also had no intention of leaving his brothers' alone.

Aradwyn didn't think that this fight was really fair on Legolas, seeing as Rogir seemed to be better at arguing verbally as well as physically. It seemed to be because of the way Legolas was treading lightly around the argument like he didn't want to anger his brother too much, but at the same time wanted to fight back. Aradwyn wondered what Rogir could possibly have over Legolas that he didn't know about. He didn't have much time to ponder this, however, as a blow connected with his left cheek making him step backwards in surprise.

Rogir broke free then and rushed at Legolas who tried to hide behind his elder brother. Rogir darted forwards and grabbed Legolas' hair again. By this time Aradwyn had come to his senses and grabbed Rogir's wrist, which was holding Legolas by the hair, squeezing tightly.

"Let go Rogir," Aradwyn ordered.

"Make me," Rogir hissed, tightening his hold and making the youngest elf cry out.

Aradwyn was at the point where he was literally thinking about throttling his brother when he had a better idea. He moved his free hand up to Rogir's pointed ear - one of the most sensitive places on an elf's body - and squeezed it forcefully digging his fingernail in. Rogir growled and grabbed his brother's wrist which was holding his arm digging his fingernails in as hard as he could, whilst tightening his hold on Legolas' hair. Legolas cried out, Rogir yelled as Aradwyn squeezed Rogir's ear harder and shouted at his brother to let go.

And this was, of course by fates perfect timing, the point at which Thranduil walked in on them. Thranduil would have expected this from them when they were younger, Rogir and Aradwyn had always fought like young boys do, not badly, but there had been the occasional scuffle. The age distance with Legolas had made it a bit harder for him to 'play' with them, but they had managed to include him easily enough. But both Aradwyn and Rogir were far too old now and Legolas was getting to the age where fights should be seldom. Thranduil realized, however, that his youngest son seemed to be on the receiving end of all this seeing as he was not attacking anyone, but simply trying to free himself of Rogir's grip.

"What in the name of Arda are you doing!" The elven king yelled and all of his sons' froze. Aradwyn was the first to let go, followed by Rogir. Normally Legolas would have gone to his father but instead he hid behind Aradwyn. Legolas and Aradwyn separated themselves from Rogir giving Thranduil a good guest at who the antagonist had been. It did, however, take two to argue - or three in this case. "What do you think you are doing?" Thranduil asked his voice calmer this time.

"Ada..." Aradwyn began, but Rogir cut him off.

"Legolas kicked me," Rogir said quickly. "He started it."

"What?" Legolas asked incredulously. "That's not true Rogir."

Thranduil turned to Aradwyn, but the older elf shrugged. "I only saw Legolas kick Rogir, Admir called for me so I came in."

"And where is Admir?" Thranduil asked looking around; he could have sworn that she had followed him.

"Right here, my lord," Admir said from in the hall walking into the room and standing a little way away from Thranduil.

"Can you tell me which of my son's started this 'disagreement'?" He asked her trying to keep the ire from his voice.

Admir looked from Rogir to Legolas, she had heard what the dark haired elf had said and knew that it was untrue, and she still hated Rogir for everything he had done, but even then a small part of her was telling her to say it had been Legolas. She pushed the thought aside and answered quickly before she let herself make the wrong decision.

"Rogir," she answered. "He was pulling Legolas' hair."

Thranduil turned his hard gaze on Rogir who seemed to flounder for a second before returning to his calm and cool manner. "So, as well as attacking your brother, you lied to me?"

"It was still Legolas' fault," Rogir said icily. "I only pulled his hair because he was lying."

"I was not," Legolas said crossly. "You're the liar Rogir!"

"Look, it does not matter who started it," Thranduil decided before Rogir could retaliate. "All three of you were involved in this," Aradwyn opened his mouth to speak, but Thranduil simply raised an eyebrow in warning and he shut his mouth again. "Therefore all three of you will be punished. I think two weeks worth of mucking out the stables will do it. Everyday, as soon as Rogir is feeling better, I want you down there understood. I daresay it will give Elrond's people a much needed break. Now Rogir you get back into bed, and I will talk to you about that later." Rogir breezed out of the room quickly all the time glaring at his father and brothers'.

Both Legolas and Aradwyn were glowering at Thranduil when he turned back to them and the elven king supposed that they had a right to. "I will see you all later at dinner." He said promptly and left the room.

Aradwyn went to sit down on the bed, followed by Legolas and the older elf sighed. He always managed to get stuck in the middle of something, either his brothers' fighting, or Thranduil's lessons for Rogir. It wasn't fair, he was sick of having to always get in trouble for something he didn't do. Legolas was angry with Rogir for saying that he was lying, but at the same time he wondered why Rogir had said it.

Admir watched both elves carefully, and then tried to brighten up the mood. "So," she grinned. "Anyone want to play chess?"

* * *

Later in the afternoon all of the younger elves, save Rogir, were crowded round a chess match between Elladan and Elrohir. It was a rather slow game seeing as both of them seemed to be able to judge the other's move before it actually happened. This did prove to be rather interesting, until they were both left with a king each and had to declare a draw.

No one, much to Aradwyn's relief, had said or asked anything to do with alcohol and he wondered whether maybe, finally, the whole thing would blow over.

* * *

Much to his relief it did, but only a day later, things got bad again. He was out on the archery fields in the morning, whilst Legolas was still asleep and couldn't bother him about how brilliant he was at archery even though he was a good seven years younger than his brother. Aradwyn didn't mind it all that much; it was just so annoying when Legolas started telling him how to hold the bow!

There were plenty of elves already awake and out on the training fields, but none that he knew well. Aradwyn nocked an arrow drew back the bow string, aimed and fired. He missed the target by a large amount though as something over the other side of the field caught his attention.

* * *

Rogir dropped down from the tree he had been sitting in deciding that it was too dangerous to stay on the archery field whilst his brother was there, and also wanting to be away from everyone, now that the field was beginning to fill up with elves.

"Hello, _prince_, feeling better now? Last time I saw you, you were tied to a tree in the middle of the forest, pity you and the filthy half bloods managed to escape."

Rogir's heart sunk and he continued to walk on hoping that Thelion and his rabble would just leave him alone.

Thelion, however, had other ideas and grabbed his arm. "Are you not going to be more polite? I thought as a prince you were supposed to know your manners. If I were you I would watch them."

"And if I were you I would take a flying leap off the Misty Mountains and do the whole of Arda a favor," Rogir shot back pulling his arm out of Thelion's grasp.

Thelion grabbed the younger elf by the front of the tunic holding him up so that they were inches apart and Rogir had to stand on tip toes. "You are walking on thin ice _prince_, I care nothing for your title as I have already proven, if you aren't more polite around me and my friends then I might have to teach you a lesson you'll never forget."

"Go on then," Rogir spat. "Do your worst, I dare you."

Thelion hesitated uncertain of what to do, he liked to see fear and he liked it when people fought him even though it was futile, Rogir was doing neither of these things, however, in fact the other elf remained surprisingly calm.

"Oh so you're not so big and tough after all?" Rogir asked pulling himself out of Thelion's grasp. "Then would you please let me be on my way?"

"You think you're so clever and so smart, but your not," Thelion sneered. "Because you can't even see what's right in front of your nose. Haven't you noticed how everyone in your family act around you, how much everyone hates you."

"Shut up."

"It's true though, nobody likes you, everyone hides it well, but really they talk about you behind your back."

"Shut up!"

"Even you're brothers and father, and you're supposed friends, everyone knows who you are and no one wants to be associated with someone like you!"

"No!"

Rogir jumped on the other elf his welled up anger giving him the advantage and Thelion cried out in surprise as he slammed into the ground. Rogir smashed the other elf's head back into the hard dirt leaving the older elf confused and disorientated as blows rained down on him from left and right and all he could do to help himself was raise his hands above his head and try and throw the younger elf off him.

The other elves looked on in confusion and worry, not knowing what to do. Rogir had a very short temper and was quite vicious when he was cross; in fact to those standing by it didn't look like he would stop until the other elf was dead.

Luckily for Thelion, Aradwyn pushed his way through the crowd and grabbed his brother's raised fist before he could strike Thelion again, dragging him off the other elf.

"What in Arda do you think you're doing!" Aradwyn yelled at him sounding far too much like hi father.

Rogir just glared at him darkly licking blood away from his lower lip, Rogir may have been the one winning the fight, but he had most certainly not come out of it unscathed. "Let go of me!" Rogir tried to rush forwards again, but Aradwyn grabbed him and shoved him back, putting himself between Rogir and Thelion.

"What were you doing!" Aradwyn shouted pushing Rogir back, harder than he had intended, as Rogir tried to get around him.

Rogir growled low in his throat and surged forwards as he saw Thelion being helped up and anger washed over him again. After what Thelion had done, to Admir, to him, to all of them; Rogir would not stop until he was certain Thelion had learnt his lesson. Aradwyn, however, had other ideas and grabbed his brother yet again trying to throw him off.

Rogir spun around and without and warning struck his brother across the face the force of the blow sending Aradwyn reeling backwards, but still holding onto his brother's arm. Rogir stood stunned for a minute, no one there had expected something like this to happen and neither had either of the princes. The dark haired elf's anger gave him the advantage over his brother at the moment and blinded by rage, he struck the older elf again across the face, the force of the blow splitting his lip under the pressure.

Aradwyn looked at the younger elf rage flaring through him and with out warning drew back his fist and punched Rogir hard across the side of the head. Rogir fell backwards and then didn't get up again. Aradwyn stared down at his clenched fist in horror. He hadn't hit him that hard had he? He hadn't meant to do something like that.

Before he could move forwards to see if his brother was alright one of the older soldiers, who had seen the commotion from across the training field, grabbed him from behind and held him still.

"I wouldn't expect this from _you_," Randomir - the lieutenant of Imaldris' patrols said looking down at the Crown Prince with disdain. He moved over to Rogir and rolled him over - for he had fallen face down - and Aradwyn gasped looking away at the nasty gash across his brother's left eyebrow and the bruise spreading down the side of his face and across his eye.

"Is... is he alright?" Aradwyn asked trying desperately to free himself from the elf that held him still.

"I think a healer should look at him," Randomir said, he looked up at the elf holding Aradwyn. "Can you take him to his father and explain what has happened Leif? I am going to take Prince Rogir to the healing rooms."

"Sorry," Thelion said weakly to Aradwyn as he was dragged past.

"You have done enough," Aradwyn hissed and Leif jerked his shoulder sideways so that he had to turn away from Thelion.

As Aradwyn was turned away from the other elves and back up towards the last homely house, he saw something that made his stomach churn. Only a little way away, both the twins and his brother stood, Elladan was holding onto Legolas tightly to stop him from running over, but the fear was clear in his younger brother's face. Aradwyn shook his head looking down at the ground so that the hair fell into his eyes and hid his face. Now he was really in for it.

* * *

_**There is a lot of fighting in this chapter because I wrote one half of it like a week before the second half so I forgot that they had already had a fight. So um yeah basically I got the last bit from a bit of Malcom in the Middle and a bit of Coronation Street, or was it Eastenders, I can never tell the pair of them apart.**_

_**Anyway sorry for the late update, hope you enjoy this. Please review.**_

_**ElvenHope**_


	34. Don't Question Authority

-**Chapter 34 Don't Question Authority-**

_-By Shawna D-_

"Elrohir, go get Ada!" commanded Elladan.

Elrohir frowned. "Why me?" he asked as Elladan sighed and pointed to Legolas. However, before the younger twin could move, Admir and Elrond had rushed out of the house.

"Ada, _that _is Thelion…" she muttered stepping behind him. She thought about what all had happened to her just days ago when she had been attacked and captured just because she was a peredhil. Not to mention she knew that before Thelion and his friends had captured her they had beaten up Rogir. She snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Amarth standing nervously a little a bit away from Thelion and his friends.

"Marth!" she called over to him. The older elf relaxed after seeing the younger peredhil and ran over to her quickly. "Admir, are you alright?" he asked.

Admir nodded. "I am fine, but Rogir is not doing so well…" she then gave him a suspicious look. "Why are you here?"

Amarth grinned. "Guess I do not know how to stay safe." He said putting his right hand into his pocket. He pulled something out and handed it to Admir. "I believe you lost this?"

Admir gasped as she realized what it was. "My pendant!" she exclaimed happily. "Where did you find it?"

"Well…apparently it fell in my pocket when you cut the rope." He replied.

"Marth, watch my daughter for a moment," said Elrond stepping over to the older elves. Thelion tensed and turned to the two younger elves at his side.

"Now look what you have done, Thelion." growled Mornië.

"And Mornië and I haven't even done anything wrong!" grumbled Dûror.

"You could have helped me!" spat Thelion crossly.

Although the three elves expected the Lord of Imaldris to be angry and yell at them, he approached them in a calm manner. He knew that although they had hurt his daughter, as well as her best friend, they had shown them how important it was to always be on guard.

"Which one of you is Thelion?" he asked looking from one elf to the next. Mornië and Dûror pointed to the oldest elf.

Thelion frowned and turned his gaze to the ground unable to look him in the eye. He didn't feel bad about attacking the younger peredhil, the prince, or his traitor "friend", he only felt bad that he had been caught. "I am, Hîr-nín…" he muttered not taking his eyes off the ground.

"And who are you two?" he asked turning to the other two.

"Mornië, Hîr-nín." Replied the younger one. "Dûror, Hîr-nín." Replied the older one.

"Were you two involved in what happened the other day?" he asked. The two elves nodded slowly. Usually Thelion knew how to stay out of trouble and he taught them how to stay out of trouble, so then why had they followed him to the archery field?

"We sort of were…" replied Mornië.

"We do anything as bad as Thelion, if that's what you mean." Replied Dûror quickly.

Why was Dûror defending Mornië? Because Mornië was younger than he was? No, it was because Mornië and Dûror had been friends long before they met Thelion, in fact, since they were about Estel's age, and it had been Mornië that had wanted to join Thelion, but Dûror could not let him do that alone.

**Flashback**

"Mornië watch out!" called Dûror worriedly as the younger elf tripped over a root in the ground and landed hard on his left arm.

"Dûror, I think it is broken…" moaned the younger elf trying to push himself to his feet with his good arm, which proved to be futile and the older ended up carefully pulling his friend to his feet.

"Where are we?" groaned Mornië. "Are we lost?"

"I hope not." Replied Dûror, then realizing what he said replied quickly, "I mean—of course not, mellon-nin."

Another elf stepped out of the shadows. "You two in need of assistance? I know this area like the back of my hand." He said smirking.

"Please," said Dûror, "My friend's arm is broken. Can you take us to a healer?"

The other elf shook his head. "No, but I can probably bandage it myself." He replied. "But you have to show me your arm.

Mornië hesitantly help out his left arm to dark haired elf. The older elf bandaged Mornië's arm then turned to Dûror. "He should heal now."

The two younger elves nodded in thanks.

"Thelion i eneth nín." He said holding out a hand to the two elves,

"Mornië i eneth nín." Replied the younger one.

"Dûror i eneth nín." Replied the older one.

"I hope to see you around." Replied Thelion as he started off back into the shadows of the woods. When he was gone Mornië smiled. "I like him, he seems friendly."

Dûror frowned. "You are kidding, right?"

"No, I think we should ask him to be our friend," he replied.

**End flashback**

* * *

"Hîr-nín?" asked Leif knocking on the door to Thranduil's study. Immediately the King of Mirkwood recognized the guard's voice. "What is it, Leif?" he asked.

"I will talk to him myself if you let go of me." Growled Aradwyn and Thranduil opened the door to see his oldest son struggling with the guard.

"Ion-nín? What are you doing?" he demanded. Aradwyn immediately stopped struggling.

"I…Ada, something happened out side…!" he stammered.

Thranduil looked at him suspiciously. Being the oldest, Aradwyn was usually the most mature, it wasn't likely for him to dragged off the field by a guard unless he were hurt, which although apart from a bright red mark on one side of his face, he seemed to be fine. It was more likely for Rogir and Legolas to get pulled off the archery field back in Mirkwood because they were always starting fights.

"Leif, explain what you are doing with my son." Commanded Thranduil.

"Well, hir-nin," began the guard, "Prince Rogir got into a fight with another elf a bit older than him and…" Thranduil cut him off.

"What does this have to do with my eldest son?"

The guard continued, having adjusted long ago to the King's temper causing him to interrupt whenever he felt it necessary (which was quite often). "Prince Aradwyn tried to pull the elves apart and Prince Rogir hit him twice across the face."

"That explains the red marks on his face." Sighed Thranduil getting tired of his middle son's awful behavior. "But what about my other son?"

"Prince Aradwyn punched him back." Replied the guard. "Hurt Prince Rogir pretty badly."

The King of Mirkwood looked at his son in surprise, which quickly turned to rage. "You hit your brother?" he asked angrily. That was definitely not the type of thing that Aradwyn would do. He always watched out for his two younger brothers, ever since the death of their Mother.

"Ada, I did not…I was not…"

"Don't waste your breath unless you know what you're going to say." Snapped Thranduil. "Leif, who was the elf Rogir was fighting with?"

"I believe his name is Thelion. Lord Elrond is speaking with him now." He replied.

"Aradwyn, is this the same Thelion as before?"

The Crown Prince nodded. "Yes Ada, the same one."

Thranduil sighed. "Aradwyn we will discuss this more later. For now, both of you follow me to the archery field."

* * *

"Why did you hurt not only my daughter, but a Prince of Mirkwood as well?" demanded Elrond, still fighting to keep his voice calm.

Thelion shrugged. "I do not know, hír-nin, I was not thinking."

"You were not thinking? What kind of an excuse is that!" demanded Thranduil who was now standing behind the 3 elves causing them all to jump in surprise.

"You were not thinking, so you decided to antagonize my son and his friend? Do you realize how much pain you put them through?" he continued grabbing Thelion by the collar of his tunic. "Not only that, you got my son to drink, and my youngest is lucky to be alive!"

Thelion struggled angrily against the King's tight hold on him but said nothing. He knew that this was likely to happen if the half-blood and _prince _told their Adas. But how could he _not_ have expected this? The half-blood was only 8 in adan years, still making her an elfling, and the _prince _he had been put through even more than his so-called "friend" was. And then there was Amarth. No, he did not deserve that name any longer; Marth. Marth was also a half-blood, and he had lied to him all along, when really he knew the younger peredhil the whole time. Marth had betrayed him, yet he (Thelion) still had not gotten his revenge on him.

"Are you listening to me!" snapped Thranduil and when the elf made no move to answer him he slapped him hard across the face.

Thelion winced and nodded. "Y-yes, Hîr-nín…" he replied slowly. Thranduil was definitely not the best at keeping his cool, thought Thelion. He was extremely violent; especially if it had anything to with his _princeling _sons.

"Then what did I say?" he asked coldly.

"That your youngest son is lucky to be alive." He mumbled.

Thranduil turned to his oldest son, who was standing next to Elrond. "Aradwyn, you told me that you found him thrashing Rogir a few days ago in the woods after you tried to get him to come home." Aradwyn nodded. "Yes Ada. I found him being ganged up on by Thelion and 3 er…" he turned to Marth, who was shaking his head sadly and Aradwyn realized that he already knew what he had done. "those two other elves." He said finally.

"3 elves ganging up on a younger elf?" growled Thranduil. "You had better have a good reason…"

After talking to Amarth Admir slipped inside to the healing rooms, before her father or any of the guards had noticed "Rogir, are you awake?"

"I am now." He replied smirking sitting up to look at the peredhil.

Admir smiled brightly. "Marth found my pendant that you made me. I am so glad, I was so afraid that I had lost it."

Rogir raised his right eyebrow at her painfully. "Why? I thought you hated me?"

Admir looked hurt. "How can you even say that, Rogir? I could never hate you!"

"Admir, I…I tried to throttle you, and you still like me?"

The peredhil smiled. "_Hin harw ne cuil hae hûn nin."_ She said.

"Rogir, what happened to your eye?" she asked worried going almost into his face to examine it.

"I do not wish to talk about that." Snapped Rogir covering his left eye. Even with his best friend Rogir was still short-tempered and easily annoyed. Luckily Admir was used to this.

"But Rogir, you seemed to be in pain…!"

"I am not in pain!" he snapped angrily. "I just cannot see out of it!"

The younger elf gasped in horror. "You cannot see out of it? We should get my Ada!"

He shook his head, which made him slightly dizzy. "No, do not bother."

Admir reached into her pocket and pulled a small stone out of her pocket. "I found this years ago. It just so happens the day I found it, was the day I met you. It has been my good luck charm, but…I want you to have it, gwedeir."

"I could not do that to you, Admir." He said softly. Admir rolled her eyes and pushed the stone into his hands. "Yes you can!" she replied. "And if you do not I might have to tickle you again!" she teased raising one hand as if she were serious.

"Alright, you win." laughed Rogir taking the stone from her and examining in it closely with his right eye. "This stone looks a lot like the one in that pendant."

Admir pulled out the pendant to prove it wasn't the same one. The one she had handed him was bright jade, like her eyes, and the one in the pendant was emerald like Rogir's, which to her seemed oddly coincidental but she said nothing of it.

Admir had accidentally left the door ajar and Legolas pushed it open. "Admir? Ada and Lord Elrond want to speak to you both, if R-Rogir feels up to it." He was still afraid of his older brother.

Admir nodded and turned to the dark haired elf. Rogir shrugged. In other words, Admir had learned, that meant he did not care whether they did or not. "Yes mellon-nin, we will speak with them."

The blonde Mirkwood princeling left the room and a few minutes later in came Elrond, leading Thelion's two friends; and Thranduil dragging Thelion by the ear. Behind them reluctantly stood Aradwyn.

"So what do you say to my son?" demanded Thranduil pinching Thelion's ear.

"A…aranna nin." He replied. "It was wrong of me to pick on you…it was wrong of me to give you wine as well…"

"Do you have any idea why he did this, ion-nín?" asked Thranduil.

Rogir nodded. "They thought I was spying on them…then…" he couldn't say the rest. Not only was it embarrassing, it infuriated him to think about it.

"What, ion-nín? We cannot fix this unless you tell us."

Rogir growled quietly. "He hit me for not telling him why…why I had been _crying_." He said the last word as though it hurt more than anything did.

"I'm sorry, hir-nín." Muttered Thelion.

"I did not ask for your pitiful apologizes." He snapped. "Did these two do anything to you?"

The prince shook his head. "No Ada, they observed everything."

Elrond turned to his foster daughter. "Is this true, iel-nín?

Admir too, nodded. Although she did remember Mornië twisting her arm behind her back and Dûror kicking her in the face. And Marth had punched her, but of course she wasn't going to get her friend in trouble. The other two elves obviously weren't in control of the situation, and therefore they didn't need to be yelled at.

"Mellon-nin, I am going to take these two home. Admir stay with Lord Thranduil." Said Elrond herding the two elves out of the room, leaving his foster daughter with Thranduil, Thelion, and Rogir.

"Rogir, is there anything else you want to tell me?" asked Thranduil, seemingly calmed down. "Ada, I did not mean to get out of bed when you told me not to, but I had to save Admir. Thelion had tied her to a tree! He…he called her a fowl name too." Replied Rogir scowling.

"What did you call her, Thelion?" demanded Thranduil. Obviously if Rogir had thought to say something to him when he knew he could have just ended the conversation that it must have been something bad.

"I do not remember." lied Thelion trying to pull his ear free from the King.

"Pitiful that you would lie to the King of Mirkwood." He knew he was lying but he wasn't going to waste time forcing an answer out of him. "Rogir, what did he call her?" he asked as gently as he was able at this point.

Rogir sighed. "Ada, I do not want to say it…"

"Tell him gwedeir, I do not mind." Said Admir speaking for the first time since her father had left. "I know you would never call me that."

"Ada, he called her a half-blood." He said finally. Unable to hold his father's gaze any long her closed his eyes (or eye).

"You did not!" snapped Thranduil pinching his ear harder this time causing Thelion to bite his lip to keep from crying out.

Admir and Rogir nodded. Just then Elrond returned to the room. "The other have been taken home and punished. Is everything alright?"

"This one called your daughter the other word for half-elf." Growled Thranduil. "Get him out of my sight immediately!" he let go of the dark haired elf pushing him towards the door so that he slammed into it.

Elrond nodded and took the elf's arm. "Come Admir, I believe Lord Thranduil shall want to speak to his sons." Admir smiled at her friend then turned and followed her foster father out of the room, smiling at the Crown Prince as she left the room. As soon as the Lord of Imaldris and his foster daughter had left the room, Aradwyn stepped in and stood beside his father. As soon as the Crown Prince entered the room, the younger Prince covered his injured left eye.

"Aradwyn, have you no idea what you have done to your brother?" sighed Thranduil.

"Rogir, I'm sorry…I did not mean to hit you, I would never purposely hit you…"

The younger prince cut him off. "But you did! You meant to and you…"

"Enough!" snapped Thranduil. "Rogir, show your brother your left eye."

The younger prince shook his head. "Ada, I can not…"

"Ai for the Valar's sake, Rogir!" said Thranduil pulling his son's hand of his eye, causing Rogir to bite his already split lip to keep from whimpering in pain.

Aradwyn moaned as though he were sick. "Oh Ada, what have I done?"

Rogir struggled and pulled his hand back out of his father's grasp. "I cannot see a thing out of it…" he stated as though trying to make his brother feel worse.

The Crown Prince groaned sadly and without another word fled from the healing room.

Once his brother was gone, Rogir turned to their father with a worried expression. "Ada, do you ever…wish I were someone else's son…?"

Thranduil looked at his middle son in amazement. "How can you even ask me that, ion-nín?"

"Ada…"

"If you do not already know the answer to that then I have you failed as a father…we leave for home tomorrow." He said and swept from the room.

Once his father had gone back to his study Rogir jumped out of bed and ran down to Admir's room nearly tripping because of his off vision, and threw her door open, leaving a mark on the wall where the knob hit.

"Gwethil! We are going home tomorrow!"

* * *

TRANSLATIONS 

Hír-nin- My lord

i eneth nín- My name is

Hin harw ne cuil hae hûn nin- these wounds in life leave my heart

Gwedeir- brother (friend that is like a brother)

Gwethil- Sister (friend that is like a sister)

Note: Amarth is not his real name. When he became friends with Thelion they changed his name from "Marth" which means "fate" to "Amarth" which means "doom". His true name is just Marth.

Sry for the late update, and we have a few more chapters to put up too.

Shawna D.


	35. Alike?

**-Chapter 35: Alike?**

-Elven Hope-

"What?" Admir exclaimed looking at Rogir in disbelief. "You cannot leave!"

Rogir sat down on Admir's bed. "Well we are." He said grumpily. His headache and blurry vision was making his already bad mood escalate. There was also the added fact that it was mostly his fault that they were leaving. Maybe if he hadn't of said anything then his father wouldn't have decided that they have to leave.

"But that is not fair you have only been here a few days!" Admir said sitting down on the bed and folding her arms. "And we hardly ever get to see each other!"

"I am sorry about all this," Rogir said. "Trouble seems to find me and I got you stuck in the middle of it."

Admir laughed. "Trouble follows you? Have you met my brothers?"

Rogir smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I am such a jerk."

"You are _not_ a jerk..." she tried to find the right words which would not be offensive to explain that he just had a rather short temper. "You just have a bit of a temper."

"You hesitated," Rogir said looking her in the eye. "Why did you hesitate?"

"Because I was just..." _trying to sugar-coat my answer so that it wouldn't be offensive._

"Just?"

"Just did not want to offend you," Admir answered. "You have a short temper, that is your only fault. And you are mean to Legolas..."

"He deserves it."

"I did not say he does not," Admir said even though in fact she thought that Rogir picked on his younger brother for no particular reason.

"Alright, then why did you say that?" Rogir asked.

"I do not have to listen to this," Admir said crossly. "I'm trying to make you feel better and you are just being nasty. I take it all back you are a jerk!"

"Fine then," Rogir said folding his arms. "And you are just a stupid little girl!"

Admir clenched her fists in rage. "I hate you Rogir! Get out of my room!"

Rogir glared at her and got up walking over to the door his hand resting on the handle for a short moment as he turned back to look at her. "Goodbye."

With that he pulled open the door and left the room shutting the door behind him. He waited a short while, watching the door hoping it would open - but it stayed firmly shut.

Rogir sighed and turned to walk away down the corridor when he ran straight into the twins; or rather they ran into him.

"Rogir," Elladan said quickly.

"Your father wants to talk to you," Elrohir said speaking before Elladan could.

"He is in Ada's study," Elladan said.

"With Aradwyn," Elrohir finished for him.

"You know that is incredibly annoying," Rogir said venomously. "You two finishing each other's sentences. It was alright when you were little, but should not the pair of you have your own lives by now? You are not joined at the hip."

"Your father wants to talk to you," Elladan said ignoring Rogir's scathing comment. "You should go, he is cross."

"Fine," Rogir said and strolled along down the corridor to Elrond's study leaving the twins in the hallway watching him as he disappeared round the corner.

When he entered both his father and brother were already in there, along with Randomir. Rogir glowered at them as well as he could for whilst his eye was swollen like it was it wasn't very convincing.

"Have a seat Rogir," Thranduil said gesturing to the chair next to his brother. Both of the younger elves still looked rather un-prince like, even though Aradwyn seemed to have tried to tidy himself up a bit and now all that showed he had ever been in a fight was a slight bruise on his right cheek, a red mark on the other and a scab on his lip where it had split, but was already healing. Rogir, however, hadn't done much to try and clean himself up and looked terrible, the bruising around his eye had spread badly, there was still a little but of dried blood at the corner of his mouth and his hair was disheveled the braids practically undone.

"Now Randomir, can you please tell me what happened?" Thranduil asked the lieutenant.

"Well from what we saw Prince Rogir got into a dispute with another elf," Randomir paused. "He lost his temper and they started to fight and then Prince Aradwyn joined in."

"That is a lie," Aradwyn hissed.

"You are not in the position to argue at this moment Aradwyn," Thranduil said crossly and turned back to Randomir. "Thank you for your time Randomir, you are dismissed."

Randomir nodded then left the room the sound of the door clicking shut loud in the silent, tension filled room. Rogir looked away, his fingers fidgeting irritably in his lap. Aradwyn stared defiantly into his father's eyes. He was not at fault here, he felt guilty for what he had done, but it had been Rogir's fault. He was always caught in the crossfire and he was sick of it.

"So," Thranduil said eventually. "I did not want to ask you this earlier seeing as both of you were not in a fit state to talk, but I cannot put this off any longer. I want some answers and I want them now."

"It was nothing," Aradwyn answered. "We-"

"Nothing?" Thranduil asked incredulously. "You knock your brother out cold and you say it was nothing?"

"I did not mean to," Aradwyn replied stonily.

"You still did," Thranduil said. He turned to Rogir. "And what about you?"

There was silence from the younger elf who kept his head down and Aradwyn just glared at his father. This was not fair, he knew he shouldn't have retaliated, but what had he been supposed to do?

"Rogir," Thranduil snapped. "Talk to me!"

"I..." Rogir stopped looking up at his father. "Do not be cross with Aradwyn Ada, it was my fault, I hit him, I can understand why he hit me back."

"That is very grown up of you," Thranduil said. "But you realize I still have to punish you both once we get back to Mirkwood."

Aradwyn looked up; this was the first he had heard of Thranduil's decision to leave. "Back to Mirkwood?"

"Yes," Thranduil sighed. "After everything that has happened; the mud fight, stealing Erestor's book, Aradwyn. Rogir getting beaten up, drunk, and threatening Legolas. Then Rogir snuck off after Admir, and attempted to throttle her and then the fight you all had - including Legolas. And then the fight you had just now. Am I missing anything?" Thranduil asked looking at both of his son's. "No? Then surely you understand why this is the final straw."

_This is unfair on Legolas,_ Aradwyn though, _he is so much happier here than at home, his has the twins to play with and Estel at home there is just me and Rogir._

"Now I was going to ask you why you did what you did Rogir, but I suppose that it is reasonably obvious," Thranduil said. "Just please don't do it again. Fighting is not the answer, you know this, and I do not know how many times I have said it to you. Aradwyn, I know you are sorry for what you did, but you also must be punished, that blow was a dangerous one Rogir could loose the sight in his left eye."

"What?" Both brothers asked at the same time and Rogir looked at his father worriedly.

"Elrond says there is a small chance, but it is small Rogir." Thranduil said. "It will hurt for a while and your vision may not be perfect, but you will probably not loose your sight."

Aradwyn felt his stomach sink down into his toes; he would never forgive himself if Rogir lost the sight in his eye.

"When we get back to Mirkwood I will give you two a second punishment on top of the one you already have," Thranduil said calmly. "I am sorry, but that is the way it has to be. Now please get ready, we are leaving early tomorrow."

"But-"

"No, Aradwyn, we are leaving tomorrow and that is final!" Thranduil snapped. "Until then both of you are to stay in your rooms. And I mean it Rogir."

"Yes Ada," Rogir said looking at his feet.

Knowing that the conversation was over, both princes stood and Rogir left the room Aradwyn following behind him, but just as he was about to leave Thranduil put a hand on his elder son's shoulder.

"Aradwyn," he said waiting for the elder prince to look at him.

"Yes?" Aradwyn said looking up, but finding it difficult to hold his father's gaze. He still felt terrible about what had happened.

"Can you talk to Legolas?" Thranduil asked. "I would do it myself, but he is not talking to me and well Rogir is not the most sympathetic..."

"I will talk to him Ada," Aradwyn said quietly. "I do not know if he is talking to me either though."

"And what makes you think that?" Thranduil asked his gaze softening slightly.

"When I was taken off the archery field I saw him with 'Dan and 'Ro," Aradwyn said looking down. "And he looked frightened; I do not know whether he will talk to me."

"Well just try," Thranduil said. "Please, you have a better chance than me and Rogir."

"Alright," Aradwyn agreed. "But I would not hold much hope."

* * *

Aradwyn was right, Legolas wouldn't talk to him. When he reached his little brother's room and sat down on his bed Legolas just glared at him. He wasn't talking to anyone in his family ever again he had already decided that, how could he when he couldn't trust anyone? 

"Legolas," Aradwyn said wrapping a long arm around his brother's shoulder. "I know that you hate all of us at the moment, but I want to help you."

Legolas just ignored his brother completely. He wasn't talking to them any of them!

Aradwyn rolled his eyes, his brother had a sensitive nature at times, which in some way he had a right to - after all they weren't the best family, in fact they were very far from it, and the death of his mother had effected the younger elf badly - but it was rather hard sometimes to have a conversation with him, you always had to be careful about what you said.

"But I saw what happened," Legolas said suddenly forgetting his vow of silence. "Rogir hurt you and then you hit him and hurt him badly."

"Yes, I was not thinking," Aradwyn said softly. "I really did not mean to hit him that hard."

"But you did," Legolas said turning ice blue eyes on his brother. "I wish Nana was here."

Aradwyn looked at his little brother shocked; he never spoke of their mother, never.

"And what makes you say that?" Aradwyn asked keeping his voice calm.

"I cannot trust Rogir because of what he did, I cannot trust Ada because he made you drunk even though he knew it was a bad thing to do, And I cannot trust you because you hit Rogir." Legolas said slowly looking at his feet. "But if Nana were here then I could talk to her because I know she wouldnever do something bad."

"You are right Legolas," Aradwyn said wistfully. "But Nana cannot come back so you are stuck with us."

"I know," Legolas said. This had been drummed into him by both his father and Rogir when their mother died and Rogir's method had been rather harsh.

"Well, I know I cannot change your mind, but I just want you to know that I will always be here for you if you want to talk to me alright?" He looked at the younger elf sadly. "Did Ada tell you we're leaving tomorrow?"

Legolas nodded slowly.

"Alright then, I'm going to my room now, but if you want someone to talk to-"

"I heard you the first time," Legolas ground out.

Aradwyn looked down at his younger brother, but didn't say anything. Instead he just left the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Go away Estel," Admir said trying to drag her little brother out of the room. 

"Why?" Estel asked looking at his sister.

"Because I want to be on my own right now, alright?" Admir asked pulling the struggling Adan towards the door.

"But I am bored," Estel protested.

"Well go be bored somewhere else," Admir said crossly.

"But that is boring."  
"Ugh," Admir groaned. "Get out of my room!"

"No," Estel said slipping out of his sister's grasp and running back to her bed.

"Ah!" Admir yelled running back towards the young human.

"Ah!" Estel shouted seeing the look on his sister's face and jumping off the bed.

"I am going to kill you Estel!" Admir shouted. "Get back here!"

"'Dan! 'Ro!" Estel yelled seeing that his elder brothers had just entered the room after hearing the commotion. "Save me!"

"From what?" Elladan asked.

"Her!"

The twins looked up just in time to see their sister sprinting towards them. When she looked up she barely had enough time to slow herself down before she crashed into the other two elves and the young human.

"Oh great not you two," Admir said picking herself up and moving away from the others.

"Charming," Elrohir said sarcastically. "Would not a hello be a better way of greeting one's brother?"

"Alright," Admir said fuming. "Hello, now get lost!" With that she sat down on her bed facing away from the others.

"Well why are you in such a fowl mood?" Elladan asked walking over and sitting down next to her, a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing."

"Oh really?" Elrohir asked joining his brother and sister.

"Admir there is no way we are going to believe that," Elladan said.

"Not when you were trying to kill Estel," Elrohir finished for his brother.

"I was not trying to kill him!" Admir said crossly. "And stop finishing each other's sentences! You are not joined at the hip!"

The twins looked at Admir hurt clear in their eyes.

"You know what, Admir?" Elladan said quietly standing up, Elrohir following his brother's lead.

"You are more like Rogir than you think," Elrohir finished and both twins left the room with out another word. Admir just watched them stunned, what had she done; she hadn't hurt their feelings that much had she? She glared at Estel who was watching her silently.

"What are you looking at?"

* * *

_**I'm not sure whether 'jerk' and 'get lost' are terms elves would use, but I couldn't think of any other words, and Rogir is a jerk. Actually once I've finished this and 'Shadows' I don't know what I'll do, I've become quite attached to Aradwyn and Rogir. **_

**_ElvenHope_**

**_Yea, actually. But we do have an alternate ending to Shadows, so we have longer with at least sum characters. _**

**_Shawna D._**


	36. Discussions

**Chapter 36: Discussions**

**By Shawna D.**

Estel frowned. "Admir, that wasn't very nice."

"It is true. I mean how old are they? 6?" she snickered.

Estel glared at her and grab one of her books off the shelf and hurtled it at the wall. "You jerk! _I_ am 6 years old!"

"Estel, get out of my room!" she demanded.

"You mean our room!" he shot back quickly.

Admir growled annoyed and advanced toward the adan. "I will ask you one more time: GET OUT!"

"You are such a brat, Admir! Maybe you should become closer to Rogir, I am sure a brat and a jerk go well together!" he spat turning and walking over to the door.

"You have gone far enough, little brother!" snapped Admir jumping to her feet and tackling her brother and pinning him to the floor.

"You only think about yourself!"

"And you whine too much!"

"You think about Rogir too much!"

"You get on my nerves too much!"

"I am ashamed to call you my sister."

Admir climbed off the adan, hauled him to his feet, and put her face inches from his. "You are my STEP-brother Estel. I cannot fully be related to you! And if I had not promised '_Ada_' that I would not tell about our past, I would be using your REAL name!" She pushed him away from her.

Estel gasped in horror. "He is not our Ada?"

"None of your business!"

"Admir, what _is _my real name?" he asked his angry expression changing to one of fright and sadness.

"Estel." She replied curtly.

"Fine! If you won't tell me, I will ask Ada!" he cried running out of the room.

_Lets see her get her way out of this one, which is what she gets for lying to me! _Rogir thought coldly. The world always seemed out to get him, if not for most of the blows to the head knocking the sense back into him, he would have already lost his sanity.

_That and Admir…but she is just a stupid girl, she would not understand. No one would. _No, that was incorrect. _Nana would understand me…But she cannot now because she was murdered! And it is the perfect little princeling's entire fault!_

There was a knock on the door.

"Leave me alone." He answered annoyed.

"Rogir, we need to talk to you." came Elrohir's voice.

"It is important." Continued Elladan.

Rogir threw open the door grumbling about how he never seemed to get a moment alone. "Alright, what do you want?"

"You seriously need to work on that temper." Said Elladan.

"It is contagious." Said Elrohir.

"You are giving it to Admir."

"And she is worse than you."

"Will you stop that! Get a life, you are not the same person!" growled Rogir becoming enraged.

"Us get a life?" asked Elladan.

"You hardly leave your bedroom." Said Elrohir.

"And you call that a life?"

"Look, just shut up and get out of my room!"

"We will not be bossed around in our own home."

"Good thing you are going home tomorrow."

Rogir was about to get to his feet but stopped. If he let his temper get the better of him now he'd be proving not only the twins' right, but Admir as well. "So, you are aware of that." He said as calmly as he could.

"Of course we know." Replied Elrohir.

"Ada told us." Said Elladan.

"So then why aren't you off saying goodbye to my brothers?" he asked as though this were something brought up in everyday conversation.

"We are worried about our sister."

"No offense, but she is turning out more like you the more time she spends with you."

Rogir pretended to think for a moment before answering. "And have you two brought that up with her?"

"We tried." Both twins said in unison.

"And…?"

"It was not pretty…" muttered Estel who had quietly sneaked in unnoticed, and for the first time had made his presence known.

Rogir rolled his eyes. All of Rivendell might as well have come into his room to disturb him! "You did not knock?" he grumbled to the adan.

Estel shrugged. "The door was open, and my brothers were here, I figured it was alright."

"Well you figured wrong. I do not want human germs on any of my things." He said coldly then smiled. "It is a joke! You do know I let Admir near my things all the time, and she part human, right?"

Estel forced a smile, but somehow he felt that what Rogir had said had been serious. "Right." He said uncertainly turning away. He was tired of being the only human in all of Rivendell. Even his STEP-sister, as Admir had put it, was an elf, even though she was part human, no one else knew the difference.

"Estel, do not listen to him," said Elladan.

"He is just being a jerk." Finished Elrohir.

Estel folded his arms and turned to his older brothers. "No he is not, he is being truthful. At least he has enough confidence to say that, because obviously no other elf in all of Imaldris does!" The adan stormed from the room.

"Great going, Rogir." Said Elrohir sarcastically shaking his head.

"That really was not nice." Said the older twin.

"It was a joke! Really. It is not like I was being racist!" protested the older elf.

Both twins glared at him.

"You call that not being racist? He may be an adan, but he is not an orc! He is our brother, and Admir is our sisteras well; I would hold your tongue before you speak!" snapped Elladan. Elrohir nodded a bit surprised his twin had not left him anything to say.

Rogir sighed heavily. "Alright! I would tell him that I am…well…you know…but Ada said that I cannot leave this room. And I do not expect him to come back to my room."

"I am sure we could find a way."

"How…?"

* * *

Admir frowned as Estel reentered their bedroom. "What happened?"

The adan ignored her and flung himself facedown on his bed furiously. Admir gazed at him for a few seconds before immediately retiring to his side. "Alright, gwador-nin what has happened now?"

The adan lifted his head to look at his sister. She could tell that he'd been crying.

"Why am I the only adan here?" he sighed. "I do not want to be an adan!"

Admir appeared shocked before concealing it and sighing. "Estel, am I not part adan as well?"

The adan looked at her for a moment then turned away. "You are a peredhil. You are an elf. Even Rogir trusts you."

Admir frowned. "Alright, little brother, what did that jerk say to you?"

The adan shook his head. "Nothing I have not already heard. It does not matter."

The peredhil rolled her eyes and grabbed her brother's hand pulling him gently off the bed. "We will just see about that…" she turned and pulled her brother towards the door. The adan broke free and returned to his bed. "No, it does not matter, Admir!"

"If you will not come with me, I shall talk to him myself." she replied turning on her heel and sweeping from the room.

* * *

"Rogir!" Admir called angrily banging on his bedroom door. "Rogir, open this door!"

"What?" grumbled the older elf. "Leave me alone! I do not want more company!"

Admir growled angrily and threw open the door slamming it against the wall. The older elf was sitting on his bed looking at an awfully large book with his good eye. As soon as she entered the room however, he tossed it under the bed. Admir stepped forward giving her friend an accusing glance. "What did you say to my little brother?"

The older elf shrugged casually. "I do not know, I merely made a joke."

Admir rolled her eyes. "My brother does not cry for no reason, and he told me that you had said something, now tell me!"

"I just told you, it was only a joke, and I did tell him that!"

"Rogir! I am not asking _why_ you said whatever, I am asking _what _you said!" she yelled persistent as ever waving her index finger at him.

"Admir, can we talk later? Really, I am not in the mood." he answered lying down on the bed and turning so that his back was facing her.

"There is no later, stupid! Have you forgotten that you are going home early tomorrow?"

The older elf tensed at her tone. Admir never yelled at him. In fact, if anyone yelled it was most likely him. Sure, that had gotten into a good deal of fights, but none as bad as the week before that where they had ended up in a physical fight. He supposed she had a right to still be mad; after all, hadn't he tried to throttle her?

"Are you still angry with me?" he asked quietly throwing the other elf off guard.

"What?"

"Are you mad at me still? I mean, I can understand if you are. I was a jerk."

Admir smiled. "Of course you were. And I was a brat. Is that not why we are such good friends? But that is not the point…"

"Admir, you saved my life earlier, and I nearly took yours from you…"

"What are you talking about…?"

Rogir sat up right again but he wasn't able to hold eye contact with her. As soon as he did, he felt as though he'd been stabbed through the heart. It was something about the look she was giving him, and he just couldn't take it.

"In the clearing…that dart…"

"Rogir, I was just being a good friend, it is not a big deal!"

"But that is just it, Admir! It is a big deal! If you had not noticed that dart I would be in Mandos right now…" he broke off suddenly as he thought of something. If he had died, he would be with his nana. The Queen of Mirkwood, who had died only a few years before this.

"Do not even speak of what could have happened! The point is that you are still here!" she snapped.

"Yes…" he sighed, "I am, th-thanks to you. But…"

"But what?"

"Did you mean what you said…?"

The younger elf froze. "W-what? Y-you mean y-you heard m-me? I thought you were unconscious!"

Rogir nodded. "I was. I heard you self consciously."

"O-oh th-that well, I uh…you are my best friend. I mean really! I could not bare losing you." she smiled. "Even if you are the biggest jerk I know, sometimes."

Rogir smirked. "Is that why you were hugging me?"

Admir blushed furiously. "I-I was not! Would you rather have swallowed your tongue? I was trying to help you breathe!"

"I was fine," he protested.

"No, you were barely breathing you idiot! And you only think you are fine because you were blacked out and remember nothing but what I said!"

The older elf nodded. "You are probably right. But as you said a few minutes ago, that is not the point. You did not come in here for this…"

"You are right." She replied, relieved he actually had been paying attention to her the whole time, after all.

"I…Admir I cannot repeat it…I do not know why I said it but I do not ever want to think or say that again…you have to believe me!"

"No, I do not have to, Rogir. That is my choice. Now tell me what it is you said to my brother."

"Admir…" he sighed, "No, I would be insulting you as well…it is not your brother's fault that he is an adan, it is not your fault you are a peredhil…I just wasn't thinking…"

"That is not what I am asking you for, Rogir."

"I…Admir I just do not know anymore…maybe I am losing it…"

"Rogir! Listen to me!"

"I am, mellon-nin. But another part of me is not, and I cannot make it…"

The younger elf, beginning to lose her patience moved so that she was only inches from the dark-haired elf and shook him. "Snap out of it, Rogir."

"Let go of me…" he demanded in a voice lower than his normal one.

"Rogir…? What did you…?"

"I said let go of me you—…"on the last word his voice cracked, returning to it's normal (if you count changing normal) tone.

The peredhil let go of the elf and stepped away from him slowly. "Rogir…? Do not make me get Lord Thranduil!"

He shook his head. "No, I am alright now. I told you, I no longer understand myself. This keeps happening! It happened when I attacked you…"

"Your voice is still changing…have you told Lord Thranduil yet?" she asked interrupted.

"No…" he muttered, "And I do not want to, you know that…"

"Then you should talk to Aradwyn, he went through this not long ago."

He sighed. "And that is the problem…do you not remember?"

"Oh…right." She mumbled. "Wait…no I do not…"

Rogir rolled his eyes (eye). "You are not even listening to me, are you?"

She nodded. "Rogir, I do not remember. But I think you should talk to him."

Rogir folded his arms in annoyance. "I cannot leave this damn room. Ada said that I have to stay here."

"Should I go get Aradwyn, then?" she asked.

"He cannot leave his room either. Not to mention, I assume he would not be thrilled to see me…"

"And another thing gwedeir, you**must**apologize to Legolas!" Rogir began to say something but she cut him off. "I do not want to hear excuses, you nearly _murdered_ your brother!"

"If you are going to call anyone a murderer it should be that perfect princeling." He growled in a low voice again.

"Daro ha, Rogir. Legolas has never done anything to you, yet you treat him like a worn out toy! He is your brother!"

"He does not deserve to be, he deserves death!"

Admir sank to her knees on the floor teary eyed. "Saesa Rogir, daro I!"

"And if you defend him you are no better than him, you half—" he quickly bit his lip before he could say the other part of the word.

"Half-blood, right?" sobbed the smaller elf. "Of course, I am not a pure blooded elf, so I can never find peace among your kind…"

"Admir, I…saesa, I did not mean to say that, honestly!"

"I do not believe you!"

"You are an elf to me!"

"And what about my brother? You look down on him because he is human! Just like everyone looks down on a half-blood like me!"

"Admir, saesa! Do not call yourself that!"

"What in Arda are you shouting about?" demanded Thranduil standing in the doorway. "Admir, what are you doing in Rogir's room? You don't belong here."

"I-I invited her, Ada." Said Rogir quickly. "Do not be mad at her. She just…"

"Why were you shouting at her?" he asked suspiciously.

"No reason," he replied turning away from his father.

"Rogir, do not use that tone with me."

"What tone?" he asked feigning confusion.

The King of Mirkwood ignored his son's reply and help Admir to her feet. "Rogir, why is she crying? What did you say to her?"

"I…refused to do something she asked me to…" he muttered, knowing that it was a complete lie.

"Do you take me as stupid, ion-nin? You expect me to believe that?"

"Hìr-nìn, he is being truthful…" muttered Admir.

"And what did you ask him to do?"

"She asked me to talk to Aradwyn…" muttered Rogir still not looking at his father.

"What about, Admir?" Thranduil asked.

"His voice."

* * *

Dude, this is a really bad place to end, but oh well. It's too long as it is. Sorry, I've been so busy! Well I think I used the same words over and over…U oh well!

Shawna D.


	37. Chapter 37

_**-Chapter 37-**_

(until I think of a title)

_-ElvenHope-_

Rogir glared at Admir as she spoke gritting his teeth.

"Your voice Rogir?" Thranduil asked looking at the younger elf. By now most people who had met Rogir in the past few days knew that his voice was breaking, yet no one had mentioned it. "And why is that troubling you?"

"It is not," Rogir said defensively.

"Oh yes it is," Admir said glaring at the raven haired elf. "Hir-nin I was telling Rogir to talk to his brother because it is bothering him. Aradwyn's voice sounded like that only a few years ago so I thought that if..."

"Go away Admir," Rogir growled. "I did not ask for your help." He looked Thranduil in the eye glaring at him defiantly. "Or yours. I just want to be alone, and it seems like the whole of Arda wants to come in here and disturb me!"

Thranduil stared back at his son. "Rogir just because you are older than Admir it does not give you the authority to order her about especially when she is trying to help you. And I never want to hear you speaking that way again do you understand me?"

Rogir mumbled something inaudible.

"I said do you understand me?" Thranduil asked sternly.

"Yes Adar," Rogir said glowering at his father. "I understood you perfectly. Now please, I wish to be alone now so can both of you leave me?"

Thranduil went to leave and Admir followed swiping at her eyes furiously.

"I will send for you when it is time for dinner Rogir," Thranduil said turning back to his son, "until then you are not to leave this room."

With that the elven king shut the door leaving Rogir to his thoughts.

Admir turned down the corridor away from Thranduil, for apart from anything the elven king scared her. Only a little way down the hall she ran into the twins.

"Admir," Elrohir panted. "Have you seen-"

"Estel?" Elladan finished. "He's not in his room-"

"Or in the kitchen-"

"Or in the gardens-"

"And we have no idea where else he could be," Elrohir said.

"Alright," Admir said thinking. "He was in my room last I think."

"We should tell Ada," Elrohir said slowly. "He could have just gone to him or something."

Admir nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Arrow. Aim. Fire. Arrow. Aim. Fire.

He had been doing this for an hour now or maybe longer and it was helping to calm the elfling's mood. Archery was very useful for getting rid of anger. Firstly it took concentration to aim the arrow so one did not have to think. Secondly he was so used to this by now that it was not difficult and he knew he would not fail at it. And thirdly there was the satisfying thud when the arrow hit its target. He was angry and if he could take his anger out on nothing else then he would take it out on the circle of wood at the end of the archery field.

This had been working well until now.

As Legolas grabbed another arrow Estel had stepped between the elfling and the target. Legolas strung the arrow and sighted it.

"Move!" He ordered threateningly. The stupid human was so annoying. Estel always had to get in the way of everything.

"No," Estel said defiantly hands on his hips. He didn't really know why he had decided to annoy Legolas, but the young human and elf had been known to rival one another at most things. Mainly because Legolas was the closest to the human's age for he had only just turned eight in human years whereas Admir was nearing her next birthday and Arwen not close behind her. The other reason was because the pair had a lot in common when it came to their skills and it always annoyed Estel that Legolas was better at him because of his elven abilities - and it annoyed Legolas even more when Estel won.

"I'll shoot!" He shouted sighting his target again, right through Estel's chest. "Get out of the way you stupid Adan!"

At the last word Estel simply flopped onto the floor his back heaving slightly and Legolas wondered what on earth he could have done and was just lowering his bow when Elladan and Elrohir came racing across the archery field. The twins immediately read the signs in front of them wrongly, for who couldn't? From where they were it looked almost certainly like Legolas was threatening the human. Elrohir rushed over to the shaking child whilst Elladan grabbed Legolas' arm jerking it up into the air and pressing down hard on the pressure point near his wrist so that he involuntarily let go of the arrow and fired it into the trees.

He dropped the bow in surprise more than anything, for Elladan had snuck up on him before the elven prince had even caught sight of Elrohir.

"Ow," Legolas said pulling away from the elder elf watching Elladan warily. "What was that for?"

"For hurting our brother," Elladan snapped.

"I didn't touch your precious brother," Legolas scowled.

"No but he's terrified and you were the one wielding a bow," Elladan said looking at Legolas seriously.

"I did nothing to him," Legolas growled. "He wouldn't get out of my way!"

"Then why is he acting like that?" Elladan asked glaring at the younger elf.

Legolas was watching Elladan worriedly now; whenever his brother used that tone of voice with him it was most likely that he was going to be hit next. He backed off a little hoping that he would be able to dodge the elder twin if he decided to strike him.

"I...I didn't..."

"For Valar's sake Legolas!" Elladan shouted. "Talk some sense!"

Legolas stepped back tripping over a stone and landing with a bump on the ground still trying to back away from Elladan as the elder twin advanced upon him.

"Legolas?"

The younger elf screwed his eyes tight shut raising his hands slightly in defense. "Please, please just get it over with."

"Get what over with?" Elladan asked bending down in front of the younger elf, noticing how he shied away from him, his anger gone.

Legolas opened his eyes a fraction. "Ar-aren't you going to hit me?" He asked quietly looking down.

Elladan just looked at the elfling shocked. He didn't know what to say to the young prince, it hurt Elladan that Legolas would ever think that he might hit the younger elf.

"Legolas..." Elladan managed eventually.

"I-I know I deserve it," the young prince stammered. "I'm not disputing that... I-I just... Please..."

"Legolas," Elladan said again cutting the younger elf off. "What are you talking about?" He asked pulling the blond prince towards him. "I would never hurt you, we've been friends ever since you came here when you could barely walk, why on earth would I hurt you?"

Legolas shook his head. "I don't know you were so angry..."

"I was more angry with myself than you," Elladan said slowly. "We thought that Estel had run off and I was angry with myself for letting it happen, when I saw you with your bow and Estel sitting on the floor like that I jumped to conclusions and used you to vent my anger. It was wrong of me."

"Do you think that's what Rogir does?" Legolas asked quietly hoping that maybe his brother didn't actually hate him and he was just a way for Rogir to vent his anger.

"Why?" Elladan asked forgetting his younger brothers for a moment. He was worried about Legolas. There was something terribly wrong here if Legolas thought that whenever someone was angry or annoyed with him they might hit him. There was also the added fact that from what Legolas had just said he had implied that it was Rogir who had been doing the hitting - not that Elladan couldn't guess that already. "Does Rogir hit you?"

"Sometimes," the younger elf looked away; he didn't like to admit that Rogir hit him. It made him feel weak that he couldn't stand up to his elder brother on his own - but it was the truth, he couldn't, and he needed help. Aradwyn knew how rough Rogir could get with the younger elf, although he didn't know the full scale of it and Thranduil seemed completely oblivious no matter how much Legolas and Aradwyn tried to tell him on many separate occasions, he wouldn't listen. Another problem was that now that Aradwyn was old enough to go out on patrol he wasn't always there to protect the younger elf.

"_Sometimes?_" Elladan raised a questioning eyebrow at the younger elf as he relaxed slightly against the elder elf. The adrenaline that had been churning through the child moments ago was now leaving him and with it so was his strength.

"Yes," Legolas said showing Elladan that he would not go into detail on that subject.

"And do you get bruises?" Elladan asked worriedly. "How hard does he hit you, Legolas?"

The young elf shook his head mutely; he didn't want to talk about this anymore. Rogir had always told him that crying to adults was a childish thing to do. He didn't want to seem childish.

"Please tell me," Elladan chided.

"Estel needs you," the younger elf said getting up and collecting his bow and quiver. "You should talk to him." With that he ran back up the archery field to the Last Homely House.

"Legolas!" Elladan called after the prince, but he did not turn.

"Elladan," Elrohir shouted to his brother from where he sat with Estel in his lap.

Elladan looked after Legolas for a moment before turning to Elrohir and Estel. The young human had calmed down a bit now and was sitting on Elrohir tugging at the elf's raven hair as he tried to get his attention.

"What is it Estel?" Elrohir asked.

"Can we go back inside now?" The human asked looking up at his brother.

"Sure," Elrohir said lifting the young human up.

"What was the...?" Elladan began, but Elrohir cut him off with a look.

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

Admir was still looking for Estel when she saw Elladan and Elrohir walking up one of the sloping lawns away from the Archery field with her younger brother. She rushed down to her brothers' and hugged Estel taking him off Elrohir.

"Oh Estel I was so worried!" Admir said hugging her brother. "Why on earth did you run away like that?"

"I don't want to be human," Estel said simply.

Admir hugged Estel even tighter. "There is no shame in being human," she said fiercely walking towards Estel's bedroom, the twins following behind her. "I am half human, Ada is half human, Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen are a quarter human. You should not be ashamed of who you are."

"But..."

"No buts Estel," Admir said finally reaching the human's room and setting Estel down on the bed.

"But humans are weak; we're clumsy and loud..."

"No," Admir corrected him. "_You're_ clumsy and loud on your own. But compared to most humans you're very skillful. It must be hard to grow up imperfect in what seems to be a perfect world."

Elladan and Elrohir sat down on either side of their brother and sister.

"She's right you know," Elrohir said hugging Estel.

"You're the best human there is," Elladan grinned at the young human's smiling face, it was rare that he got this much attention without screaming or throwing a tantrum.

"And you're ours," Elrohir hugged Estel even tighter pulling him into his lap. "And we're not letting you go."

"Ever." All three of them said in unison. Admir broke the embrace first - for in an attempt to embrace Estel they had ended up all hugging each other - to take a book from her book shelf. It was large and one of her favorites and she opened it on the contents skimming down it.

"Here Estel," she said proudly sitting down amongst her brothers', "is proof that humans are not bad. Which of these do you want to hear?" She looked at the contents page. "Beren and Luthien? The story about Earendil? There are thousands."

"Beren and Luthien!" Estel shouted. "But none of the lovey dovey stuff; just skip straight forwards to the killing!"

_Some king he'll make_ the twins thought looking at their little brother. They could both imagine the massacre that would occur if Gondor was ruled by a king who was obsessed with killing.

Admir found the page in the book and opened it beginning to read the tale from the start despite how much Estel ordered her to skip to the parts containing bloodshed.

* * *

At dinner everyone was silent. Elrond sat at the head of the table with Thranduil, Erestor and Glorfindel (who usually joined the Peredhil family at mealtimes) Estel sat at the other end of the table with the twins on either side of him, then Admir and Arwen and Rogir and Aradwyn. Legolas was sitting at opposite Glorfindel, next to Aradwyn and his father.

Estel wasn't talking to Legolas or Rogir. Admir wasn't talking to Rogir; Elladan and Elrohir weren't talking to Rogir; Legolas wasn't talking to either of his brothers' or Estel; Aradwyn was avoiding Erestor. And Rogir wasn't talking to anyone. Despite how much the elder elves tried to strike up conversation the room once again fell silent.

"Oh for Valar's sake you lot, lighten up," Thranduil said eventually tired of the morbid feeling that had settled about the room. "We're leaving tomorrow you won't see each other for another year or two so I suggest you enjoy yourselves."

There was an awkward silence, broken suddenly by a small voice. "Why are we leaving?"

Thranduil looked down at his youngest son. "Because-" _Because your brother's have pushed me far enough and I don't want to be embarrassed by them again._ "-we have to, something has come up."

Rogir's fork clattered down onto his plate. "Why don't you just tell him the truth?" He asked crossly. "You're too embarrassed of your own sons to let us stay here in case we do something!"

Thranduil gave his son a hard look and said in a low voice. "Rogir I do not think that this is something we should be discussing at the dinner table."

"Why not?" Rogir asked jumping up. "You never want to discuss it anywhere else!"

"Rogir sit down this instant!" Thranduil snapped.

"Make me!"

"Go to your room!" Thranduil shouted, when Rogir didn't move Thranduil stood up and Rogir backed off immediately.

"Alright, alright I'm going!" He yelled turning on his heel and stalking out of the room muttering something to himself.

Thranduil sat back down in his chair the sound of the wood creaking loud in the silence. He covered his face with his hand before placing them flat on the table top and looking at the others.

"I'm so sorry for my son's behavior," Thranduil managed. "He's not normally like this."

"Yes he is." It was Legolas again.

Thranduil rolled his eyes.

"It's age Thranduil," Glorfindel said. "You don't know how many rebel elflings I've tried to teach."

Thranduil smiled at the other elf, inwardly thanking him for saving him from the awkward situation.

"I don't want to leave," Legolas said pushing his food around his plate. "It's nice here."

"Well I'm sorry ion-nín, but you have no choice in the matter," Thranduil said quickly.

"Why not?" Legolas asked looking at the peas on his plate.

"Because I say so," Thranduil said calmly.

"So what?" The younger prince asked. "Rogir never does what you tell him to why should I?"

"Don't take that tone with me Legolas," Thranduil said dangerously he really didn't want another of his son's to cause a scene, his temper was already at boiling point.

"May I be excused?" Legolas asked. "I'm not hungry."

Thranduil looked at his son's untouched plate. "Not until you've eaten some more food."

"I said I'm not hungry." Legolas said firmly.

"Do as I say Legolas," Thranduil said trying to ignore the fact that everyone in the room was watching him and his son.

"Make me!" Legolas shouted sounding too much like Rogir for either Thranduil or Aradwyn's liking.

"Legolas, please eat your food," Thranduil said through gritted teeth.

Legolas raised his eyes to meet his father's gaze taking his plate in one hand and tipping it onto the floor the crash as it broke loud in the tension filled room.

"Pick that up," Thranduil said quietly. When Legolas didn't move he slammed his fist down on the table making all of the objects on it jump and clatter about. "Pick that up right now!" Legolas flinched, but didn't move staring his father straight in the eye. Thranduil reached out in a moment of rage to strike the younger elf but Aradwyn jumped up and caught his hand.

"Don't you touch him," he hissed before grabbing his brother's hand and leading him out of the room. The elder elf had never hated his father so much before in his entire life. Legolas always had Rogir beating him up; he didn't need his father too as well. He led Legolas into his room and shut the door pulling the younger elf onto the bed and hugging him tightly as the golden haired prince began to cry.

"It's alright," Aradwyn cooed as the younger elf cried into his shoulder. "It's alright."

* * *

Rogir glared at the full moon from the window of his room. He could hear shouting outside and then someone stormed down the hall. It didn't matter who it was, as long as it wasn't his father. Rogir slammed his fist into the wall not caring how much his hand stung. He hated his life! He was rubbish! His family was rubbish! Everything in the whole of Arda seemed out to get him. If only his mother was here...

* * *

_**Well I think someone requested Legolas angst, is that enough for you? And then the will probably more later because soon the only one Rogir will have left to attack is Legolas.**_

_**Basically the aim of this story is to ruin all of the children's lives. Oh well, at least it makes us feel better about ourselves. (Or maybe that's just me). Anyway, yeah more fighting, you'd be surprised how easy fighting is to write.**_

_**Oh I finally saw Narnia on Monday! It was really good! I'm still searching for the wardrobe in my Grandma's house lol.**_

_**Well thanks to all those who have reviewed! I hope we reply to them, they'll probably be short though, because the other day I wrote out a really long reply to a review and then the review had already been replied to so it deleted what I had written!**_

_**So whether you hear from us or not, we are both very grateful for the reviews!**_

_**Namarie, **_

_**ElvenHope**_

**P.S. On stats we have like 63 hits for our last chapter now and like 2 reviews. I know sometimes there are anomalies, but I don't think the error margin is that large, so if some of you guys could just take 2 seconds to write a review it would be very much appreciated.**


	38. Chapter 38: My Only Mistake

**Shawna: Dude, this title just came to me like a gift. So I'm happy. Again, there's a flashback, doesn't that seem like all I do? Lol**

**Chapter 38: My Only Mistake**

After watching Rogir, his brothers, and their father leave the room Admir slammed her fork on the table and crossed her arms.

"What did he mean about being embarrassed?" Estel asked. "So it is because of Rogir that they are going home?"

"NO! Not only is it his fault, it is mine too! But it does not matter whose fault it is because who knows if I will ever see him again!" screamed Admir jumping to her feet angrily.

"Admir, please sit down." Warned Elrond quietly.

"No! I am sick of it all! I am a mistake! I always have been! And the one time I am happy, the one thing I enjoy is being taken from me! And you expect me to sit here as if nothing is going on?"

"Admir sit down, now." Commanded Elrond.

"Make me." She hissed, oddly sounding exactly as Rogir had and swept angrily from the room.

The Lord of Imaldris sighed. Admir was beginning to take after Rogir. And from Rogir's recent behavior, it wasn't a good sign. Admir was a good sister to Estel, and a delight to have as a foster daughter, but yet some how he knew what she meant by her being 'a mistake'.

_A mistake…that is all I am… _thought Admir. _The only thing to disrupt Lord Elrond's family…I miss Nana…and Ada…mine and Es-Aragorn and real Ada…_

There was a loud thud against the wall beside her bed, and she frowned. _What is he doing now, trying to get in more trouble? Was it a fault to think Rogir was my friend, when he's really just a jerk? Sure, he saved me from Thelion, but that was so he could beat me up. _

She sighed and flopped down on her bed staring at the ceiling which was an ugly shade of white, and not much to look at. As there was another thud against her wall, and in attempt to block the annoying sound out she began to sing:

**Nin pennir  
i guil nîn sui râd dîr  
dan nauthon  
tolen na tharbad. **

Nin pennir,  
min meleth mi guil  
dan mathon  
guren han ú-bêd.

Nin pennir  
'aphado i râd dîr!'  
dan nauthon  
i râd hen faeg enni.  
Nin pennir  
ú-'wedhir edhil nan firib  
dan mathon  
sui Lúthien im aen.

Nin pennir  
'aphado i râd dîr!'  
dan ú-iston  
man râd bedithon aen?

When she was done she noticed everything was silent. _Well that shut him up…but why? Do I sound that bad? _She wondered. She also wondered why her father hadn't come in and yelled at her yet. Was it because he believed what she said? That she was a mistake?

_You are not a mistake._Answered a voice in her thoughts. The young peredhil span around looking for someone but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

_Everything has a reason for its existence, right? What would your brother do without you? _

Admir rolled onto her side, staring at the wall which led to Rogir's room, which he had been put in after the poison incident so that the twins weren't there to disturb him. Not only that, they would be there on the receiving end of the older elf's temper, which was beginning to become as bad as his father's.

Admir wondered if anyone thought she had a bad temper. Earlier the twins had told her that she was a lot like Rogir, and she certainly didn't want to have a bad temper. Besides, why should she want to be like him? Rogir wasn't always a troublemaker, so why had he changed?

-Flashback-

Elrond was sitting in a chair in his study, and seated on the floor in front of him were his three children and two foster children.

"The Royal Family of Mirkwood is coming to visit, so you all must be on your best behavior."

Elladan and Elrohir smiled innocently then turned away snickering together remembering the last time they had come to visit, 2 years before Estel and Admir had come. The twins had liked the King's middle son, whom was only a year older than them, and knew a lot of pranks they had never thought of.

Arwen faked a smile. She wasn't thrilled with the Mirkwood family. All three of the children of Mirkwood were boys, and boys always played rough. The youngest, Legolas, was the same age as her, but often told her that he found her to be an 'annoying girl'. The middle son, Rogir, was far too much like her brothers, and another Elladan and Elrohir? Now THAT was chaos! If she had to choose one she would probably chose the oldest, Aradwyn. He was more mature than his brothers, and didn't treat her differently even though she was a girl.

Estel smiled and clapped his hands eagerly. The adan was only 3 in human years, and it seemed that only Admir seemed to understand him most of the time.

Admir on the other hand looked puzzled. She had never met the royal family of Mirkwood. She and her stepbrother had only come to live with Elrond a year earlier, and the last time the family had visited, according to Elladan, was two years ago. She wondered what they were like. She knew that there were three sons, and they were princes, so she would have to be polite since she was a normal peredhil.

There was a knock on the door, and a guard, Randomir entered. "Hîr-nín? Pardon my interrupting, but the guests are here."

The Lord of Imaldris nodded and followed the guard out of the study. The twins and Arwen followed their father. Admir shrugged, picked up the small adan and followed them.

While Elrond and the King and Queen of Mirkwood shook hands and began to discuss how things were the three princes approached their three friends and their foster siblings.

"Suilaid mellyn nîn." Said the oldest politely, then nudged the other two brothers.

"Suliad." Muttered the other two brothers quietly.

"Anann chen ú-gennin" said Arwen, and the twins nodded.

Estel smiled and waved happily.

"Glassen na chen govaded." Said Admir quietly.

Aradwyn nodded politely, Legolas smiled, but Rogir just eyed her as though he had never seen anything like her. "Who is she?"

"Rogir!" hissed Aradwyn quietly. "That is not polite!"

Admir backed away shyly, but she knew that wasn't going to get her anywhere, so she approached the elf. "I am Admir." She said giving him her hand to shake.

Rogir looked at it but didn't take it. "I am Rogir." He replied.

The Queen of Mirkwood knelt beside her 3 sons, observing the two new additions to Elrond's family a smiled. "So these are Admir and Estel?" she asked. "She does look like her mother, doesn't she, meleth-nin?" she turned to her husband who hadn't been paying much attention to the children. He got enough of taking care of the three at home!

"Yes, I suppose she does." Thranduil replied then went back to his conversation with Elrond.

"Nana?" asked Legolas. "What is wrong with his ears?" He pointed to Estel.

"His ears?" asked Findalin. When she realized what he meant she laughed. "Ion-nin, Estel is not an elf, he is an adan."

"He is human?" he asked now clinging to his mother's arm, which oddly seemed to be disturbing the dark haired elf beside him.

"Yes gwador, he is human. Or to put it simply, he is not an elf." Said Rogir matter-of-factly.

"Rogir, he was only asking a question. You do not need to respond that way." Said Findalin.

"Goheno nin, Nana." Replied the dark haired elf.

"It is alright, Ion-nin." She replied. "How about if you play with Admir? She only a few years younger than you."

Rogir nodded. "Alright, Nana. Come on, Admir." He said taking the younger elf's hand and running off.

-End Flashback-

Admir sat bolt-upright. Of course! Why didn't she see it before? Rogir had shown signs of changing right after his mother's death! But that didn't explain the explosion at dinner. Or the fact that he was horrid to his younger brother. She have solved part of it, but there was still lots she needed to learn.

The young prince dried his eyes with the back of his hand. Although he still didn't trust his brother completely for hitting Rogir, it was the only means of comfort he had at the moment.

"Aradwyn, how can I face him again? I do not want him to hit me."

Aradwyn held the younger elf tighter. "He is not going to. Not as long as I am around."

As soon as he said that there was a knock on the door. "Aradwyn?"

The Crown Prince scowled. "Go away, Arwen."

"I will be happy to as soon as you listen to me." Came the sharp reply.

"Alright, what?" he sighed, annoyed.

Arwen opened the door slightly and looked in. "Your father is sorry, and he assumes you do not wish to speak to him, so he sent me instead."

"That wasn't very grown up of him." Muttered Legolas.

"He says that he was just frusterated with Rogir's outburst, he did not honestly mean to get mad."

"If he did not mean it he would speak to us himself!" snapped Aradwyn glaring at her.

"As I said, he assumed you were too angry to speak with him. If you have a problem take it up with him, I am only doing as he asked me to." She replied swiftly.

"Fine, thank you." said Legolas sarcastically. "Now please leave us alone."

"Good night." Replied Arwen closing the door and going back to her bedroom.

The next morning Admir stayed in her bedroom deciding she didn't want to watch her friends leave. It was too sad.

All three princes took their things and waited for their father.

"I still do not want to leave…" sighed Legolas.

"Neither do I." Agreed Aradwyn. "But we do not have a choice."

"Oh shut up, both of you." growled Rogir crossing him arms annoyed. By now he didn't care what happened, as long as he was able to be left alone.

Arwen, the twins and Estel ran outside to see their friends off.

"I hope we see you again!" said Arwen smiling. Obviously she had been mainly saying that to Aradwyn.

"Keep training so that I am not better than you!" teased Estel smirking.

"You never have been, nor will you be." Replied Legolas.

"And watch out for big purple caterpillars!" the twins said to Rogir, laughing.

Rogir raised an eyebrow at them. "Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?"

The twins just laughed harder. "If only you knew…"

Elrond and Thranduil appeared beside them not much later.

"It was nice to see you all again, even if it was for a short time." Said Elrond.

"Indeed." Replied Thranduil. "Thank you for everything, and hopefully our next visit shall be more…erm…disciplined." He turned to his sons. "Have you said goodbye to all your friends?"

They all nodded.

"Legolas, you ride with Aradwyn. Rogir, you can ride by yourself."

The dark haired prince rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

They got on their horses and rode off. As soon as they were gone, the Lord of Imaldris looked at his children and noticed something, where was Admir?

When they stopped to take a break, Rogir jumped off his horse angrily and kicked a nearby tree. He just realized the mistake he had made, and that forgetting to say goodbye to Admir. That didn't bode well.

**TRANSLATIONS**  
Suliad mellyn nîn- Hello my friends

Suliad- hello

Anann chen ú-gennin- I have not seen you in a long time

Glassen na chen govaded- It is my pleasure to meet you


	39. A Storm Approaches

Chapter 39: A Storm Approaches

By ElvenHope

* * *

Admir would not come out of her room the whole day after that despite how much the rest of her family tried to get her to. She was confused and angry. Confused, because she had begun to question her existence and place in the world, after all, the hope of men rested in Estel, did it not? Yet she was the elder of the pair, what did that mean? Did no one think that she was just as capable of this as her brother? Would Elrond simply hide her away when she would one day be the rightful Queen of Gondor? She had seen the great city in maps she had borrowed from her father's study, and was beginning to wish that she had never over heard that conversation about her heritage all those years ago. It wasn't fair, ignorance was bliss, and Estel was blissfully unaware of what his future held.

She was angry because of Rogir. Firstly, he had ruined everything, everything. All of her childish fantasies had been squashed by that arrogant elf. And he had not come to say goodbye to her, not that she wanted him too, but there had been some part of her that had hoped he really did still like her, and would come to say goodbye. Then she was angry with herself, angry that she had let her own pride get in the way of everything. She knew that she would feel oh so much better if she had just gone outside and said goodbye, but she hadn't, she had stayed in here sulking. And what had that achieved? Nothing. Now she was just miserable.

There was a knock on her door. "Admir." It was Estel.

"Go away," Admir said her words betraying her true feelings. She very much wanted to talk to someone, even if it was only Estel.

Estel jiggled the doorknob impatiently. "It's my room too."

"Well I'm older," Admir said flatly.

"So what?" Estel asked crossly stamping his foot. "It's still half my room!"

There was a pause and then the door opened. "Just don't annoy me."

"I won't," Estel said walking into the room quietly and looking at his sister. "You've been crying."

"No I haven't," Admir said furiously. "I just... had dust in my eye."

"I know I am young, gwathel, but I was not born yesterday, you've been crying," Estel stated. "And it's because of Rogir isn't it? I don't know why you like him..."  
"I don't like him!"

"Well why are you sad then?" Estel asked. Admir hated him for his naivety sometimes, his childish ways of working out problems and seemingly finding the solutions to dilemmas so easily was infuriating. He didn't think - didn't know - about the other complications of life he didn't understand that one day there would be a time when he would have to make terrible and great decisions that would not be so easily solved. So for now he was content with his life and Admir envied him more than she would like to admit.

"Because... because he makes me so cross, that's why I'm sad! _He_ makes me sad," Admir said trying to find a way around her little brother's question.

"Well if I were you," Estel said calmly continuing like he hadn't even heard Admir speak. "I would write him a letter and make up with him."

"Why would I want to?" Admir asked anger in her voice. "And why would you want me to?"

"I don't like seeing you sad Admir," Estel said quietly. "And if the only way you'll be happy is if you're his friend then I don't mind at all."

Admir smiled slightly and ruffled the boy's hair. "Thanks Estel."

* * *

Rogir glared at the fire as the flames danced in front of him. He was furious at himself. How could he have left Admir without saying goodbye? Most of the guards had gone to sleep and so had his brothers and father, after another terrible evening of arguing which had resulted in Aradwyn stalking off after his father had nearly hit him. Everything was not going well, not that Rogir cared much, he knew who was responsible for the stake, which had been driven right through the heart of his family. But for once he knew that he also was responsible for this and that pained him more than anything did. His father was cross with him and Aradwyn was angry with him and Legolas probably was although he did not care. He would not see the only person in the world that he could talk to for two years or more and even then she would probably hate him. It felt as though the world had turned its back on him, he felt so alone.

He kicked at the dying fire with his foot. "Good for nothing, lousy rotten life!"

The sentry close by was watching him, but he paid the elf no attention. After all why should he? It was his business what he did, not anyone else's. Still he felt like kicking the smoldering embers of the fire in the older elf's face, and would have, had he been standing closer by.

He heard a noise as someone sat down beside him and knew instinctively who it was.

He stiffened. "Go away Adar."

Thranduil looked at his son with concerned blue eyes. Normally he would have told Rogir off for being so blatantly rude, but he knew that something was troubling the boy, besides it would only cause an argument if he did.

"You are up late," Thranduil commented watching the firelight dance in Rogir's emerald green eyes.

Rogir grunted in response drawing up his knees and resting his head on his crossed arms, which in turn hugged his knees closer to him.

"Aren't you tired?" The elven king looked at the younger elf wondering when he would get a response.

Rogir shook his head - well at least he was communicating, if only in a primitive form.

"The stars are bright tonight, ion-nin," Thranduil said looking up at the sky. "It is good to be out under the stars, is it not?"

Rogir glared at the glowing lights that covered the sky. "They are mere pinpricks of light shining from the heavens, they do not help me or care for me and the feeling is mutual."

Thranduil shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Why?" Rogir asked turning hateful eyes on him. "Why do you care how I feel?"

"I know it is hard for you to understand, but I am your father, and I do care a lot about you," Thranduil said wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders. "I hate seeing you like this, you seem so distant lately."

"I don't have to share my feelings with you," Rogir said pushing his father's hand away.

"No," Thranduil said. "But I would like you to."

"Well, I'm not going to," Rogir said hostilly.

"Then can you please go to sleep? We have to get up early in the morning and I don't need you slowing us down." Thranduil said truthfully although he would have much preferred to talk to Rogir.

Rogir nodded and stood up walking over to his bedroll and lying down, turning away from his father and the fire.

Thranduil looked back into the flames conscious of the guard's gaze upon him. He was such a terrible father, all of his sons hated him, their lives were in total shambles and he knew that everything was going to get worse before it got better.

* * *

The next day all Rogir could think about was Admir's singing the night before they had left. He sighed wearily looking our at the forest, they were only a days ride from the palace now and it was most likely they would reach it tonight rather than have to stop again. Aradwyn looked across at him, careful not to jostle the young elf that had fallen asleep some hours ago and was now resting against him.

"Are you alright?" The elder elf asked concerned for his brother's well being.

"Why do you care?" Rogir asked grumpily.

"Because I'm your brother," Aradwyn said. "And I know sometimes you're well..."

"You can say it if you want to."

"Loud and opinionated," Rogir grinned knowing those were not the right words to describe his temper. "You are still my brother and I want to make sure you're alright. I feel like I should protect you, even though you do a pretty good job of that by yourself."

Rogir grinned. "Maybe I overreact a little bit, even," he took a breath he didn't want to say this, it wasn't the truth, he didn't want to lie about something he felt so strongly about. "Even towards Legolas, he is my brother."

Aradwyn smiled. "I'm glad to hear it," he paused. "Want to go swimming when we get back, it's nice and warm."  
"Aren't you forgetting that we have to do all that work for Adar seeing as we miss behaved a bit in Imaldris?" Rogir asked looking at the sky, Aradwyn was right, it was warm, very warm the humidity in the air made one feel hot and clammy and he was glad that they were riding under the trees in the shade. "Besides, there's going to be a storm soon, I can feel it."

* * *

"Admir can you open this door please?" Elrond knew there was something wrong with his daughter and he was determined to find out what it was.

The door opened, Admir knew better than to argue with her father.

"Now what seems to be the matter?" Elrond asked the sulking child.

Admir sat down on her bed picking up a book from her bedside table and resting it in her lap.

"I... Nothing," Admir said hoping that Elrond wouldn't have heard what she had first said.

"What?" Elrond asked quirking an eyebrow.

"It's just," Admir looked up at her father - not her father, her stepfather - before looking back down at her book. "Who I am?"

"Pardon?"

"I know Ada," Admir said the words she had been hiding for so long suddenly coming out. "I know who I am! Who I really am! Who Estel is! I know!"

"I see," Elrond said standing up and going to lean against the desk. "You won't tell Estel will you?"

"I can't believe you think that I would ever deprive Estel of his childhood!" Admir said crossly.

"Thank you Admir," Elrond said quietly looking out of the window. "How...?"

"I over heard a conversation you were having a while ago," Admir said knowing the question her father wanted to ask.

There was silence for a while then Admir spoke again. "The one thing I don't understand is that if I am older than Estel then why is he the one that will rule Gondor?"

Elrond looked at his daughter carefully, Admir was opinionated, she felt strongly about showvanisim she hated boys who thought that they could out do her simply because of their masculinity and she made it known. She wasn't like Arwen - it was probably the human in her - and sometimes Elrond wished that she were because it would make the whole thing a lot easier.

"You're not going to like my answer," Elrond said looking at her and seeing the sparks in her eyes.

"I _need_ to know," Admir insisted.

"Iston le car," Elrond said gently switching into the silvan tongue. "The first reason is that Estel is a full adan and you are a peredhil. And secondly it is because Estel is a boy." He winced on the last word waiting for an explosion, but none came.

"So what about me?"

He looked at her confused; this was a question that had often plagued his mind. Admir had in all truth been a mistake, but he would never call her that for she could never be a mistake, she was just perfect.

"You, you can stay here, there will come a time when you have to choose between being an elf and a human," he paused the thought bringing about painful memories. "And whatever you decide we'll still be your family. The choice is yours when your old enough you can choose, but you should not worry yourself over such things now, your are young and have many years before you, do not burden your young mind with this when the time comes to decide we'll be here for you."

Admir stood and rushed to hug the other elf before Elrond knew what was happening. He smiled down at the child and hugged her back. He hoped beyond hope that when the time came for her to decide whether to become an elf or a human that she would stay with him and the twins. The idea that he would one day loose Estel was a terrible one, he didn't want to loose Admir too, but he would understand if she wanted to follow Estel. Sometimes Elrond could swear that his family was cursed with these terrible decisions.

"Hannon le Ada," Admir mumbled hugging her father even tighter.

Elrond smiled. "le gar alnad an hannon enni an."

* * *

Iston le car - I know you do

le gar alnad an hannon enni an - you have nothing to thank me for

Shawna D.


	40. The Beginning of the end

Chapter 40: The beginning of the end

by Shawna D. and ElvenHope

Yes, we wrote this one together. It is the last chapter, however there is going to be another sequal besides her old story (To Call One Brother).

Oh and another warning: Although this chapter is really well written it's LONG! lol

* * *

Admir watched as her foster father left the room and smiled. Elrond always knew what to say, maybe that was how she usually did too. But of course, she knew she couldn't just tell herself everything was alright, how stupid would that sound?

"One day…" she mumbled. "One day I will have to choose…whether to be human or elf…" she thought of all her friends and family. She had Arwen, the twins, Elrond, Lord Glorfindel, and Lord Erestor, in Rivendell; they were all immortal (or at least at the moment). In Mirkwood she had Lord Thranduil, Aradwyn, Legolas, and _maybe_ Rogir. Did she really care about Rogir? Should she consider him a friend? After all, had he ever treated her like one? He acted like being older than her gave him the right to sqaush her childhood! Even when she was 3 years younger than him!

Sure it was years ago she had decided she liked him, but now she could not even see a single reason she could ever have _liked _such an arrogant jerk like Rogir. All that had done was screw up her life, and she hated to admit, but it was her fault as well. She _chose _to befriend him, and she tried to be the best friend that she could, but now, anyone that could stay near him for more than two seconds would probably need a pain killer!

"Admir?" this time it was Elladan. She assumed the twins had something to say as well, so it surprised her when only Elladan was standing there.

"Where is Ro?" she asked.

"Can't a brother talk to his sister without his twin?" he replied feigning hurt then smiled.

"Alright…"

Elladan moved over to her bed and sat down. "You are thinking about Rogir again, are you not?"

Admir grinned but she didn't turn to look at the older elf. "Is it really that obvious?" How stupid a question had that been? Who _didn't _know she was practically always thinking of him?

"It is when you are her brother."

"I guess you are right."

Elladan put an arm around his foster sister's shoulders. "What is it about him that worries you? Is it that he will be joining the patrols in a year or two?"

"What?" Admir demanded. Rogir had never said anything to her about that. She knew that Aradwyn was on the patrols, and that it was dangerous. Aradwyn, being a prince, was always guarded carefully (which often annoyed the hell out of him).

"He did not tell you?" asked Elladan surprised. "Well then, I suppose that is not it."

Admir shook her head. "You and Ro have been friends with Rogir for years, right? What is it about him that makes you consider him a friend?"

The older elf looked at her a bit bewildered. He definitely wasn't expecting that. Elladan thought for a moment before answering. "Well when we were younger Rogir was fun to be around, but ever since his mother died he hasn't been the same. I don't really think we're friends anymore."

Admir nodded, "Yes he did change after that."

"I suppose it was rather traumatic for all of them," Elladan said looking at Admir. "Does he make you laugh?"

"Why?" Admir asked quizzically.

"Because that's a way to tell if someone is a good friend," Elladan answered. "Occasionally friends will hurt you, and I know that Rogir is a little violent, but he just has a short temper. I have seen you with him though, when he's not trying to kill you," this elicted a small smile from Admir, "and you laugh at his jokes. I think Rogir is one of the most serious elves I've met, save maybe Ada, but you still laugh."

Admir grinned. "I suppose your right."

"Besides, remember the poison incident?" he asked.

"Who could not?"

"Do you remember what happened?"

Admir stared at the floor. "Vaguely..."

"You were fading? We were all worried about you. Especially Rogir."

Admir turned her gaze back to her brother. "Why do you say that?"

"Because it's true," Elladan answered. "He wouldn't leave you until he was certain you were alright." Elladan thought for a second. "That was until Ada decided he needed to rest, and you know what happens then."

"Ah."

Admir laughed. "Of course I do."

"Right so are you still sad?" Elladan asked. "Or do I need to cheer you up more?"

"No, I'm fine now, I think," she smiled. "Thank you Elladan."

"It's what I'm here for," the elder elf answered. "Now where is our little brother?"

"You mean you do not know?" she asked looking a bit surprised. "Was he not with you before you came in here?"

Elladan frowned. "No, I thought he was with Elrohir."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let us go find Elrohir!" she exclaimed pushing her brother aside and rushing out of the room.

"Admir, wait up!" called the older elf following her down the hall.

While running down the hall Admir bumped into their younger sister.

"Admir, what are you doing?" asked Arwen in a tone that said "if you are causing trouble, I'm telling Ada".

"Trying to find Estel."

"Hmm..." replied Arwen. "I saw him run by my room a few minutes ago. He seemed really upset. Did something happen?"

Admir looked confused. "No, not that I can recall."

"Something bad has happened," Elladan said quietly. "I can feel it, we should find Elrohir."

"I feel it too," Arwen agreed.

"It's probably just the storm," Admir said knowing that her brothers and sisters could sense the weather sometimes especially when a storm was coming. She could too sometimes, but not as well as the other three.

"All the same we should find Estel," Elladan said and the other two nodded rushing outside and down the balcony steps, across the sloping lawns to the archery fields where Estel would be normally if he were upset. When they reached the fields though there was no sign of the boy and they all looked about worridley.

"We should check in the forest," Admir said looking through the trees. "He could have hurt himself."

"I'll go back to the house and find Elrohir," Arwen said. "Estel may be with him."

Elladan nodded. "Alright, I'll help Admir."

* * *

Arwen rushed back inside. Where is Elrohir? And why wasn't he with Elladan? She shrugged and rushed over into the twins' bedroom. "Elrohir?"

"Hmm? You could have knocked, gwathel it is more polite.." he replied casually as if she did it everyday. He was lying on his bed reading a book of some sort.

"Elrhoir, this is not time for jokes! We need your help!" she said angrily.

The older elf shrugged. "What happened, you lost your poetry book?"

"Elrohir! Listen to me! Estel is missing, and Admir, Elladan, and I need your help, so stop joking around!" she growled.

At the word that Estel was missing the older elf stood up, dropping the book on the floor. "What? Why?"

"I do not know, but we have to find him!"

Elrohir nodded. "Yes, and there is a storm coming. Let us hope he is not near any trees."

Arwen tapped her foot impatiently. "Well then, let us go find him!"

Elrohir nodded and followed her outside.

Elladan and Admir walked through the woods slowly careful not to miss anything as they called for their brother. Admir glared at the forest about her frustrated.

"Where could he be?" She asked crossly.

"I don't know," Elladan said feeling just as anxious as his sister. Admir felt a drop of water on her cheek and looked up at the sky glowering at the rain clouds.

"Great!" She mumbled. "Just great that's all we need!"

"Why don't we check that tree he likes to climb? You know the only one he can ever reach the branches of because they're so low."

Admir nodded. "Yes, I know, we should check there, and quick, it's old and rotten if there was a storm..."

"I know," Elladan said looking at the sky worry clear in his eyes.

"We have to keep on searching."

* * *

Rogir looked at the sky it was raining, the rain the thudded against the glass as though it intended to break it. This had to be the most boring day of his entire life. The lightning was interesting but the storm was moving rapidly westward and there was less lightning.

In the room next to Rogir's, Legolas was also watching the rain in annoyance. There was no way he could practice archery in the rain, his father wouldn't allow it. He couldn't understand why, since elves couldn't get sick, as humans did, but he assumed his father had to have a good reason. He was bored. He decided to see if Aradwyn would read to him. As he left his room he noticed that Rogir's door was open and peaked in. Naturally, the older elf's ears were always alert and heard him

Rogir looked round to see his brother and for a moment thought about going after him, after all making the younger elf suffer normally made him feel better about himself, but he just couldn't be bothered. He wanted to see Admir and he knew that no matter how much he wished it, pummling his younger brother would not get him what he wanted.

"What do you want?" Was all he could muster.

"Nothing," Legolas answered quickly. "I was just going to see Aradwyn."

"He's not in his room," Rogir said turning back to the rain streaked window. "He's in the library."

"Oh right," Legolas said. "Um, thanks."

Legolas turned to go, wondering if he should turn his back on his brother, but doing so anyway and leaving the elder elf.

Rogir heard his little brother's footsteps retreating down the corridor and for a moment thought about going after him, but once again decided against it. He was too preocupied at the moment, he knew something bad was going to happen, he just knew it.

* * *

As Legolas entered the library he wondered why Rogir had been acting oddly. It definitely wasn't like Rogir to pass up a chance of teasing him. After all, wasn't pretty much his hobby?

Aradwyn looked up from one of the shelves to see his youngest brother heading towards him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I was merely pondering something." Legolas replied.

"Did you need something?"

Legolas sighed forgetting why he had gone to look for Aradwyn in the first place. "Do you think the reason Ada is mean is because he misses Nana?"

Aradwyn nearly dropped the book in his hand in surprise. "Why would you say that?"

"I don't know," Legolas looked at the floor. "It's just, well from what I remember, he changed since Nana died."

Aradwyn looked at his little brother, Legolas had been talking a lot about their mother lately, he wasn't sure why and he wasn't sure whether it was right or wrong. He didn't want to remember his mother anymore, but it seemed that Legolas did and no matter how much it hurt Aradwyn knew he had to talk about her at some point.

"We all did," Aradwyn said quietly. "Ada has a lot more to do now, he has to look after us as well as run a kingdom, when Nana was around she could look after us."

"Do you mean that Ada doesn't want to?"

"No," Aradwyn said quickly. Valar, sometimes it was so hard to talk to Legolas, he jumped to conclusion's too quickly and he tended to get hurt easily. "I just mean that Ada doesn't have much time now, he used to be able to finish his work quicker because we weren't always badgering him."

"Oh," Legolas said. "So he doesn't miss Nana?"

"Of course he does," Aradwyn said. "I mean we all do."

"How can you tell if Rogir does?" he asked.

Aradwyn thought for a second. "Why wouldn't you ask Rogir that?"

Legolas mumbled something inaudible.

"Pardon?"

"He hates me..." the younger elf muttered.

"What?" demanded the crown prince, "The valar's sake, Legolas how in arda can you say such a thing?"

"Easily." Legolas replied simply. "You have seen the way he treats me more than anyone else."

"That is it, Legolas." Aradwyn said picking up the younger elf. "We are going to discuss this with Rogir."

Legolas struggled furiously. "No we are not, put me down gwador!" It was annoying how Aradwyn took it upon himself to play parent when their father was busy.

"No Legolas, you are right," Aradwyn said carrying the protesting elfling out of the library. "We have to talk this out, Rogir treats you badly and it's not right."

"But I don't want to," Legolas pulled out of his brother's grip, but Aradwyn caught his arm and practically dragged him down the hall. "It's alright, we don't need to talk about this now."

"Oh yes we do," Aradwyn answered. "I'm sick of this, it's not healthy for either of you."

Rogir was startled when his door was shoved open and Aradwyn stormed in, dragging Legolas behind him and forcing the elfling to sit on the bed.

"You look a little flushed gwador, is something wrong?" Rogir asked sarcastically.

"Yes," Aradwyn snapped. "You."

"What could I have done to upset you? I have merely been watching the rain." replied Rogir innocently.

"Aradwyn, I do not want to talk!" growled Legolas folding his arms annoyed, however it was obvious that Rogir was more annoyed having been burst in on.

Aradwyn ignored his youngest brother's protests and turned to Rogir. "Legolas claims you hate him. Now where in arda would he get an idea like that?"

Rogir scowled. "How should I know? I have just as much right to claim I hate you for barging into my room without knocking."

Aradwyn rolled his eyes. "Must you always be sarcastic? Besides, you enter my room without knocking, as well." He turned to Legolas. "Why do you think Rogir hates you? What has he done to you?"

Legolas glared at the eldest angrily, yet his eyes showed more sadness than anger. "You remember what happened in Rivendell!"

"That was your fault!" Rogir protested angrilly.

"It was not!" Legolas retorted and Aradwyn was forced to grab him before he sprang off the bed.

"Legolas we are talking, not fighting understood?" Aradwyn asked looking at both of them. "Understood? We are going to solve this problem, now!"

Both of the younger elves were silent. Legolas squirmed in his brother's grip and attempted to pull away. Rogir on the other hand sat at his desk seething silently at the predicament they were in. Aradwyn had no right to march into his bedroom and demand that they make up, it wasn't going to happen.

"Well?" Aradwyn asked when everyone was silent.

"Well what?" Rogir snapped.

"Why did you attack Legolas back at Imladris?" Aradwyn asked. He sighed. This was going to take ages, he knew it was, especially if they went through every argument they had ever had and tried to solve the problem. They were all just going to end up even angrier at each other.

"Because... because he deserved it," Rogir answered.

Aradwyn raised a questioning eyebrow. "And what did he do to warrant that?"

"I don't know, but he did something!" Rogir answered standing up. "Do you think I take note of every argument we have ever had? Now get out of my room!"

"Last I checked, there was no argument in Rivendell. You were both fine when we got there." replied Aradwyn ignoring the younger elf's command.

Legolas stopped squirming. "You remember what happened, do you not?"

Rogir growled quietly. It was just like Legolas to try to get him in trouble. Obviously he was refering to what happened with Thelion, but of course why would he actually admit to nearly being murdered, when it was his least favorite word. Especially after how Rogir had used used it.

"Legolas," Aradwyn said beginning to understand what Legolas was saying, "did we not already go through that? Rogir would never purposely hurt you."

You keep thinking that...thought Rogir angrily.

"He would too! And he does it all the time!" snapped Legolas angrily. "Especially...after..."

Rogir glared at him angrily and he shut up. Aparently Aradwyn hadn't noticed. "After what?"

Legolas stared at his feet. "Nothing...nothing." he muttered.

"Legolas, we came in here to talk, and that is what we're going to do!" replied the eldest.

"Talk to yourself!" yelled the youngest annoyed. "I told you I did not want to talk, and I still do not!"

"Ai why must you two be so differcult?" Aradwyn asked sitting down on the bed. "We have to stop fighting, I would say it is for Ada, but I do not think he deserves any kindness at the moment, so we have to do this for ourselves. Now Legolas please tell me what you were going to say."

Legolas looked at Aradwyn for a moment then glanced at Rogir. "I really do not want to say."

"Please Legolas," Aradwyn implored the younger elf.

"I know what he is going to say," Rogir said looking at the younger elf his eyes flashing.

"Rogir," Legolas panicked looking at the elder elf, begging him with his eyes not to tell.

"Shut up Legolas," Rogir said turning to Aradwyn. "I am sorry Aradwyn he is being stupid, he has had this odd notion that I blame him for naneth's death."

"What?" Aradwyn looked at Legolas shocked. The younger elf had pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around himself trying to pull himself into a small ball. "Legolas is he telling the truth?"

Legolas wouldn't speak, instead he just burried his head in his arms. Rogir could have laughed, the look on his elder brother's face was comical and the way he was trying to get an answer out of Legolas made the scene even more amusing. Did Aradwyn not know that what he was attempting was impossible?

"Legolas is he telling the truth?" Aradwyn repeated.

Legolas didn't move. He couldn't believe Rogir had just said that. Not only that, but he had lied and Aradwyn believed him! Rogir had always blamed him for their mother's death, and he knew it! But if Aradwyn got involved too much, Rogir would never let him live it down.

Aradwyn, deciding that Legolas wasn't going to reply anytime soon asked Rogir. "Why would he think that?"

Rogir shrugged casually. "How should I know? I just cannot believe he thinks that. He is my brother, why would I ever blame him?"

Legolas looked up slightly and noticed that Rogir was giving him a look of hatred. Obviously Aradwyn hadn't noticed, since he didn't say anything.

"I did not say you did. But if he thinks that there must be a reason, Rogir. Have you ever said anything to him?"

"Are you implying that I am lying to you, grador?" asked Rogir feigning hurt. "That I would purposely hurt my younger brother?"

"Answer my question, Rogir." replied Aradwyn as if Rogir had not said anything at all.

"Alright!" he snapped. "At the time I used to ask him what he thought happened. I never blamed him, and I do not know why he thinks that."

"When you attacked me!" cried Legolas unexpectedly. "In Rivendell! You told me no one loved me! You told me it was my fault nana died!"

"What?" demanded Aradwyn.

He looked from Rogir to Legolas stunned. "What in Arda is going on here? Legolas! Rogir! Who is lying to me? Rogir is what he says true?" Aradwyn stood rounding on the younger elf. "Because if you ever said anything like that to him, I swear..."

"I was drunk Aradwyn do you think I remember what I said?" Rogir asked standing too meeting Aradwyn's green eyes with his own, he did not like to feel intimidated by his older brother. "Thelion said something similar to me," Rogir looked away. "How am I supposed to know what I said in a moment of drunken rage?"

Aradwyn nodded. "He is right Legolas," the elder elf turned back to the younger. "He did not mean it, under the influences of that substance it is impossible for one to know what they are saying. And just to clarify, we all do love you very much."

Legolas looked up at the pair of them his eyes flicking from one to the other. "I believe you Aradwyn," Legolas whispered. "But I do not believe him. No matter what you both say I know Rogir hates me, I can see it in his eyes. He looks at me funny when he thinks no one else is looking."

Aradwyn sat on the bed holding his head in his hands. "I cannot take much more of this," he looked at them both. "Which of you is telling the truth." He sighed. "Like I can ask you that. Please Rogir tell Legolas the truth - if you love him or not. I believe I will know the truth when I see it."

Rogir looked at Legolas. He swallowed hard then moved over to Legolas bending down before him. "Legolas," he said quietly looking into the other elf's azure eyes, "I am your brother and I love you very much, what ever I said before was not the truth."

Legolas looked at him a moment before pulling away. "I do not believe you. Rogir you are lying!"

Aradwyn looked at the younger elf crossly. "Legolas..."

"No," Legolas said crossly. "He is lying."

"Do you see what I have to put up with?" Rogir asked. "He always acts like this."

"Legolas please," Aradwyn whispered.

"No!" The younger elf made to run, but Rogir grabbed him and held him firmly. "Fine Legolas if you will not listen to me then I will tell you what you want to hear," he moved his other hand up and tangled it in the young elf's hair staring into his eyes. "I hate you Legolas! It does not matter that you are my brother I hate you anyway."

Tears started in the younger elf's eyes and Aradwyn grabbed Rogir suddenly realizing that he had just let his brother hurt the younger elf. "Let go of him," he said fiercly more angry with himself than anybody else. "Rogir let him go."

Rogir did as he was told and released the younger elf and Legolas quickly ran to escape. Aradwyn, however, raced around the bed after him, grabbing his arm and holding him still.

"Let go!" Legolas demanded.

"Legolas please, I am sorry!"

"Let go!" Legolas yelled this time pulling himself out of the elder elf's grasp and racing away. Aradwyn was about to go after him when Rogir caught his arm.

"Don't bother following him," the younger elf said. "Let him go."

* * *

"Estel!" Admir called worriedly. "Where can he be?" She was angry with herself even more now. If she had stayed with her brother instead of sitting in her room feeling sorry for herself they wouldn't be in this mess. It always seemed to her that it was her fault when something happened to Estel, and when it wasn't she blamed herself anyway.

"Maybe we should split up into two groups." suggested Arwen. "I will go with Admir, Elladan and Elrohir can go together."

"I am not sure that is such a good idea, the weather is not looking so good." said Elladan.

"Aye," agreed the younger twin. "It is already raining."

"But we have to find him!" begged Admir. "We have to!"

Elrohir nodded. "We do, and we need to find him fast. There's lightning headed this way, would you not say?"

Elladan sighed. "You are right, gwanur. Alright, we will split up. If you find any sighs of Estel meet back here."

The other 3 elves nodded.

Admir and Arwen ran off to the right.

"There was a tree where Rogir was attacked by Thelion. And that Rogir, Marth, and I were tied to." said Admir wincing at the memory.

"Alright, we will check there." agreed Arwen.

Admir quickly led the way. Arwen gasped. "Admir I hear something."

Admir smiled slightly. She was lucky that Arwen was more of a full elf than her, she could hear much better. Admir followed Arwen to a bush.

"Estel!" Admir exclaimed diving into the bush and pulling out her younger brother. "Estel, I was so worried!"

It was clear that the adan had been crying, but the expression he was giving Admir was rage. "You mean Aragorn. Is that not my name?"

Admir gasped. "Oh no, you heard me talking to Elladan? Estel, I am so sorry." she hugged her younger brother. "You are not cold? It is raining out here, you are going to catch a cold!"

Arwen hugged Estel too. "Estel, we were so worried about you when we could not find you. We have to go find Elldan and Elrohir."

"Elladan! Elrohir!" Arwen shouted picking Estel up and beginning to walk out of the clearing. "Elladan, Elrohir we've found him!"

Admir followed behind too preoccupied by her feelings to notice what was happening. She had the most terrible feeling that something was going to happen - and soon, very soon. The hairs on the back of her neck rose up and she barely had time to scream as lightning struck the ground near her, catching a nearby tree and breaking it in half. The tree was old and rotten - but it was still a gigantic thing, old knarled branches swinging round as Admir dived out of the way. She landed sprawled out in the grass and cried out in pain as one of the tree's gigantuan branches landed across her legs.

"Arwen wait!" protested Estel. "Admir!"

Admir shook her head, and she knew she was lying. "Estel, go with Arwen. I will be right there, gwador."

Estel wriggled free of his foster sister's grip and ran to Admir. "We have to get it off you!"

"Estel, it is not safe, you must go with Arwen!" argued Admir although she truly wanted help, she couldn't risk it. Just then the twins rushed into the clearing.

"Estel, where in arda were you?" demanded Elladan.

"We were worried sick!" continued Elrohir.

Elladan nodded. "We thought we had lost you!"

"No, I was in a bush hiding...hiding from my destiny..."

"Dan, look! Admir is stuck!" cried Elrohir.

The twins moved quickly and eventually managed to pry the branch off her. Besides a few scrapes, and being a bit shaken up Admir seemed fine. Although she still had a bad feeling. And she wasn't sure why. But she knew it was weird that she had felt something bad would happen, and then it did! Should she warn the others? She decided against it. She didn't want to worry them, all they needed to worry about was getting the soaking wet adan home before he caught a chill.

"Now what were you saying about your destiny, Estel?" asked Elrohir.

"Maybe we should get going." murmured Admir worriedly. "I have a bad feeling, guys."

The 3 other elves nodded and began to walk away from the clearing, however, Estel held back, noticing that Admir hadn't moved from her spot.

"Admir, come on. I will not be King without you, gwathel." he smiled. It was always so adorable how Estel was so oblivious. He always tried to understand as best as he could, but of course everyone else was much older than him. And they were mostly elf.

Just then a bolt of lightning struck a weak part of a tree just above them. Sparks flew, and the tree began to burn.

"Estel, move!" yelled Admir diving infront of him and shoving him all the way to where the other elves were standing just as the burning branch fell in front of her blocking her escape.

Admir darted to the right attempting to escape the clearing that way, but the flames spread all too quickly - despite the slight dampness from the light rainfall the ground and foliage was relatively dry and this did not help her in the slightest. Admir felt weak at the knees where the tree had landed across her legs and she wasn't fast enough. to escape the fire as it encircled the clearing. When she tried to climb the trees her injured limbs wouldn't let her and her heart leapt into her throat as she realized she was trapped. She span around searching for an escape, wide panicked eyes trying to find a gap between the wall of flames, but there was none.

She could hear her siblings calling for her on the other side of the flames and smoke, she could hear Estel screaming, but she was finding it differcult to breath as the smoke engulfed her filling her lungs with toxic fumes. She ducked under the smoke remebering something she had once heard about heat rising and called breathlessly for help.

"Arwen run and fetch Ada," Elladan said quickly his mind racing. He was the eldest here, he was responcible for them all, if anything happened... "Elrohir get Estel away from the flames."

"But you two are faster," Arwen protested backing away from the intense heat. Still, she had the time to notice the expression on her brother's face - it was the expression he wore when he was about to do something incredably stupid and dangerous. "Elladan what are you going to do?"

"Just go Arwen!" Elladan yelled pushing the other's back and out of the way, then racing forwards grabbing a low hanging tree branch and swinging himself up into the trees before the other's could stop him.

"Elladan!" Elrohir made to go after his twin, but Arwen held him back.

"Elrohir you have to go and find Ada!" Arwen shouted knowing she would not be fast enough.

"But..."

"Now!"

Elrohir knew he didn't have the time to argue his siblings lives were at stake, he had to go. He turned and ran like the wind in the direction of the last homely house praying that he could run fast enough. If he didn't get there in time he would never forgive himself.

"Admir!" Estel called as Arwen held him tightly.

"Come away from the flames Estel," Arwen said pulling the boytowards her. "Elladan is with Admir, she will be fine, trust me."

* * *

Elrohir raced across the sloping lawns up to the house pushing himself harder and harder until he thought he was going to collapse shoving his way through the corridors and into his father's study.

"Elrohir?" Elrond asked spinning round in his chair to face the boy.

"Ada! You have to come now!" Elrohir yelled hurrying over to his father.

"Elrohir?" Elrond asked spinning round in his chair to see the panting child in the doorway leaning against the frame as though he were going to collapse.

"Ada! You have to come now!" Elrohir yelled pushing himself off the door frame and over to his father grabbing him tightly by the arm and dragging him out of the chair.

"Elrohir... what?" Elrond asked confused.

"There was a storm... and there's a fire! Admir is trapped and Elladan went after her!" Elrohir said his tongue tripping over the words. "Ada we need to go! We need to save her now!"

Elrond nodded racing out of the room followed by Elrohir despite how much his legs protested it. Elrond rounded a corner in the hall and dashed out onto the archery field knowing that was where Glorfindel was teaching the younger elves - despite the almost torrentlial rain it was very unlike Glorfindel to cancel his lessons. He looked to the sky for a moment and saw the smoke billowing from amongst the trees confirming the fact that there was indeed a fire.

"Glorfindel!" The Elven Lord yelled and the golden haired elf turned to see the two elves rushing down towards him.

"Elrond what's the matter?" Glorfindel asked studying the other elf's face for any sign of what the problem could be.

"There is a fire," Elrond said gesturing with a frantic hand to the dark skys. "Admir is trapped by the fire and the others are out there with her."

Glorfindel nodded his breath suddenly stolen away. "Right." He made for the trees, but Elrond grabbed his arm. The Balrog Slayer looked at him quizically.

"You must go back to the house and get help," Elrond ordered before racing off towards the trees, forgetting that Elrohir was following him when it would really have been better to tell him to go with Glorfindel.

* * *

"Admir!" called Elladan already panting from lack of oxygen.

Admir was crouched into a ball in the middle of the clearing. "Elladan..." she muttered weakly. "I am scared."

"It is alright Admir, Ada is on the way." soothed the elder elf making his way over to her. Although the air around them was warm, Admir was shivering. It seemed that in the instant of danger her human instincts had taken control.

"Elladan...you should not be in here." she moaned trying to push him away from her. "You have to survive. For Estel. For Arwen. For Elrohir. For your father. They all need you."

Elladan, if not for the fact that she was already hurt, would have slapped her for saying that. "They need you too, gwathel!"

Admir was already in tears. "Do not call me that, Dan. This is already hard enough. I know I cannot possibly survive." she collapsed onto the clearing floor.

* * *

"Admir!" yelled Estel. "Arwen, Dan has been in there too long! We have to help him!" he tried to pull away from her but Arwen held him firmly.

"No Estel, Ada will be here soon."

"No!" cried the adan, tears now streaming down his cheeks. "They need help now!"

Just then Elrond and Elrohir entered the clearing. Elrond looked around worriedly. This definately wasn't good.

"Elladan! Admir! Can you hear me?" called the Lord of Imaldris.

"Yes Ada..." answered Elladan weakly. "Admir fainted. She is still breathing, though."

Elrond turned to Elrohir. "Stay with Arwen and Estel. Do not let Estel near the flames no matter what. And do not go near the flames yourself, either. We will get them out."

Elrohir nodded tiredly and collapsed into a sit position beside his siblings.

For the briefest of moments Elrond did not know what to do, he knew there was no way that Elladan could get both Arwen and himself out of the clearing he was simply not strong enough, especially with the lack of oxygen. He wanted to tell the boy to get out of there and tell him that they would save Admir, but he was not sure if help would arrive in time. He raced through the trees quickly searching for a gap in the flames.

Elladan rolled Admir onto her side trying to remember what his father had taught him about keeping the airway open. He beant forwards suddenly his body convulsing as coughs wracked his slender frame. He too would pass out in a minute if he wasn't careful he thought morbidly gulping for air. The roaring of the flames drowned out all sound and Elladan looked morosely at the sky wondering if there was still a large chance of a sudden downpour, but he couldn't tell whether he was looking at dark clouds or smoke.

"Ada!" He shouted, but his voice was too weak too be heard as the trees groaned above him, their flaming cracking. One fell down towards Admir and he and he pushed her out of the way rolling aside as it crashed down to the earth. He pushed himself onto his hans and knees and looked across the flaming branch with watering eyes to see Admir her auburn hair flickering in jagged waves over her green dress - wishing more than anything that he had pulled her with him instead of pushing her away, now they were seperated by a wall off flames which licked dangerously close to both he and the unconscious elleth. Elladan tried to move towards his sister, but his knees gave way and he fell forwards unable to make his tired limbs comply with his wishes as his oxygen starved lungs begged for air.

Elrond could find no way to get through the wall of flames and finally realising what he had to do if he wanted to save his children raced forwards, his arms shielding his face as he jumped through the wall of flames. The pain lasted for mere seconds before he landed on the other side of the clearing quickly beating out the flames that had caught hold of his clothing. It was not the flames one had to worry about, it was the smoke, despite how much pain fire could cause the internal damage of the poisonous gass was far worse.

The smoke stang the Elven Lord's eyes and he blinked furiously to clear his vision. He peered through the smoke heart racing. Fire was spreading through the clearing and he could see no sign of either Admir or Elladan. A movement suddenly caught his attention and he ducked beneath the flames to see a figure collapse onto the forest floor. He raced over to find Elladan sprawled out on the forest floor and his heart leapt into his throat. He grabbed the boy rolling him over, his eyes met by a pair of water silver ones.

"Ada," Elladan winced as the words stung his throat. "Get Admir."

"Where is she?" Elrond asked looking around - then he spotted her across the other side of the wall of flames. In a split second he made up his mind about what to do lifting his son in his arms. He would come back for Admir - it was the hardest decision he had ever made, but Elladan had a higher chance of survival than she did and he knew that in leaving Elladan he was risking Elrohir's life as well.

"No!" Elladan protested trying to push his father away. "Save Admir!"

Elrond grimaced standing and moving towards the edge of the clearing his mind screaming at him to go back and try to take Admir as well. He turned his back to the wall of flames shielding Elladan and running through the roaring heat.

By the time he broke through the flaming wall Glorfindel and the other's were there and the golden haired elf grapped Elrond to stop him from racing back into the burning clearing after he had gently laid Elladan down on the forest floor.

"If Elladan is in this bad a condition, I doubt Admir has survived this far." said Erestor.

"Either way, we have to try to save her." replied Elrond tiredly.

Glorfindel shook his head. "You are not going back in there, mellon-nin."

"But we have to save her. We have to atleast try."

"Daro ha, Erestor is right. Elladan is just barely breathing, there is no chance she is still alive." replied Glorfindel.

"And if she is, we are wasting time! She may not be my blood, but she is still my daughter! We have to save her!" protested Elrond.

Erestor nodded. "Maybe so, but you are not going in there again."

Glorfindel turned to two of the guards. "Leif, Randomir, hurry and search the clearing."

The two guards nodded and pushed through the burning clearing.

"Ada, is she alright?" whispered Estel quietly.

Elrond turned to the young adan and picked him up slowly from Arwen's lap. "Honestly Estel, we do not know if she is."

"She has to be! This is all my fault!" cried Estel.

"What are you talking about, ion-nin?"

Estel felt more tears spill over. "I am not your son...I am not Estel..."

Elrond looked a bit bewildered. "Why aren't you? Estel, where did you hear that?"

"He overheard Admir and Elladan talking about it..." mumbled Elrohir, who had regained his breath along with some of his strength. "He knows his name, he knows his future."

Elrond looked back at Estel. "Estel, listen. That is not for years. You are still my son. You always will be. And you will always be Estel to be. Ucheben estel."

Although he did not understand sindarin normally, he caught the meaning. Have hope. Was that the reason his name was Estel?

* * *

_When Admir awoke she was in a forest. Where she could not say exactly, but it looked like what her friends had described as Mirkwood. Not to mention she could see a kingdom in the distance. But even if she were in Mirkwood, how would she have gotten there? And where was the rest of her family? Why would they have just left her there? And what had happened to the clearing? Nothing was making sense to the young peredhil as she slowly stood up shaking her head. She wondered if maybe she was hallucinating? But nothing changed. She was still in the forest. _

_Suddenly she her loud footsteps behind her and turned to see a gang of orcs headed her direction. Why would there be orcs in Mirkwood? The only time she had ever heard of orcs being anywhere near Mirkwood was at the death of the Queen, but of course that had been years ago, hadn't it? Besides, she thought, Lord Thranduil isn't one to leave anywhere near or in his kingdom unguarded, is he? _

_At the same time she saw a glimpse of dark raven hair, and spotted an elf trying to run away from the orcs. But why was the elf all alone? Why wasn't it with its parents? _

_Admir decided to follow the elf into the bush. Upon closer inspection she noted that the elf was a male and looked exactly like Rogir had a few years ago. But there was no way that was Rogir; Rogir wasn't an elfling anymore. _

_"Where am I?" she asked but the elf didn't seem to hear her, or if he did he chose to ignore it. _

_"I was speaking to you." Snapped Admir annoyed tapping the elf on the shoulder. Or at least she tried. For some reason her hand seemed to go through the elf. "I'm a ghost…?" she muttered. "Did I die in the clearing?" _

_She suddenly realized something. Did Elladan survive? And if he was, would he fully recover? _

_Just then there was a scream in the distance, and Admir saw the other elf jump in surprise. "Nana!" _

_Admir didn't get it, why did she feel like she'd seen this before? She knew she hadn't, but it all seemed so familiar. What was happening? _

_She watched as the elf climbed a tree, and proceeded to move from tree to tree following the source of the cry. _

_Admir followed quickly behind the elf watching as he scrambled through the trees. His whole body was shaking and it was a miracle that he didn't fall out of the tree. _

_"Nana!" Rogir shouted stumbling forwards as they came to the edge of a clearing, clinging to the tree for support. Admir moved over looking past him to see her friend's mother standing at the edge of the clearing. The Queen was brandishing a large stick pushing her youngest son behind her into the trees yelling at him to run. Rogir clenched his fists and growled low in his throat. Then the orcs surged forwards to the Elven Lady and Rogir cried out as she was dragged down. Unfortunately for the young boy the shout had been enough to alert the orcs to his presence and he quickly jumped back as they approached scrambling up higher into the branches. _

_Admir turned away disgusted and followed Rogir as he perched in the top most branches of the tree. The peredhil sat opposite him watching as tears filled his eyes and then he buried his head in his hands. She wanted to reach out and comfort him, she wanted to help, but the world about her was going blurry, she could already feel herself slipping. Darkness lapped at the edge of her conscious threatening to pull her under and she reached out one more time for Rogir, but her hand never touched his. She fell down, out of this dream like state into the comforting darkness. Death or unconsciousness she did not know and suddenly she no longer cared. Her last thoughts were of her family and friends praying to the Valar that they were alright and then she was gone._

* * *

The rain came soon, a heavy down pour as black clouds swallowed up the sky. Elrond looked down at the young elves who clustered around him and slowly stood up lifting Estel off his lap. They had to get back inside before Estel caught a cold. He picked up Elladan careful not to wake the boy. Elrohir soon got the message and helped Arwen up before scooping up the human in his arms.

"Ada?" Estel asked rubbing his eyes. "Where are we going?"

"Home," Elrond answered sadly looking wistfully back at the burning clearing. It had been too long, how could Admir have survived that? It was impossible.

"What about Admir?" Estel asked worriedly. "Ada?"

"It is raining Estel, we have to go," Elrond said his voice hiding the sadness that was welling up inside him. "I am sorry Estel."

"But..." Estel looked at Elrohir with wide eyes. "No!" The child burst into action trying to escape from his brother's hold, but Elrohir held him tightly. "Admir!"

"Hush," Elrohir said trying in vain to calm the child. "It'll be alright."

"I want Admir!" Estel shouted looking over his brother's shoulder. "I need Admir!"

Elrohir felt a lump appear in his throat as Estel started to cry and the truth sank in. Admir had to be dead, how would she survive such a thing? How could anyone survive such a thing? Elladan had been lucky and Admir was younger than him. His sister was dead. Somehow the younger twin forced himself to walk on following after his father, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other until they reached Imaldris.

* * *

THE END... 

(For now...)

Shawna D. and ElvenHope


End file.
